Dangerous Feelings
by Kristin4
Summary: 7 wrestlers got into an all out brawl with WWE's finest which ended with Vince flat on his A but now they are getting a chance to show the world just how good they really are! Will they survive or will they been torn apart?
1. Character Results

All Right thank you to everyone who responded to the character call. With the story line I have I can actually use you all. So here are the characters and what I will need from you next is whatever has a question mark next to it. So when you see your name where theres a question mark please get the answer to that part to me. You can actually e-mail me at Krissylissy2001@yahoo.com if you would rather.  
  
Katrina Evans - "Kat" - Age? - Randy Orton Tyler Dumas - " Dark Angel" - Age? - Edge Alexandra Moore - " Alexandra" - Age 24 - Jeff Hardy Jason Jones - "Jase" - Age? - Victoria Michael Banner - " Solor" - Age 25 - Lita Alexandra Jane - " Zinia" - Age ? - Shawn Michaels Jaime Jacobs - " Jaime" - Age 20 - Triple H - ( ME!!!!)  
  
All right now the reason I can use you is because the story line actually will call for all of you in a way. Please get me your ages if I don't have them. That's actually my fault because I forgot to ask for them on the Character Call form so sorry. But as soon as I get the ages I will start on Chapter 1. Thanks you guys and girls.  
  
~~~ Kris ~~~~ 


	2. The first encounter

Chapter 1  
  
Jaime sighed as she sat in her dressing room. It was going to be another boring day here at WOW. Jaime was one of the female wrestlers on the hit show Women Of Wrestling. She and some of her best friends were all hoping for a shot at the WWE.  
  
" Hey Jaime what's up?" Her best friend Tyler asked walking in.  
  
" Nothing. So you excited about your match tonight?" Jaime asked with a giggle.  
  
" Sure. I mean it's not everyday you get to wrestle for the WOW title." Tyler grinned. " Jason and Michael are here tonight by the way."  
  
Jason and Michael had gone to the same wrestling training camp as Tyler, Jaime and their friends Kat, Alex and A.J. They had all quickly become friends and the guys usually came to watch the girl's matches wherever they were.  
  
" That's cool." Jaime said as she started to stretch.  
  
" Who are you wrestling tonight?" Tyler asked her sitting on the nice couch that was in Jaime's dressing room.  
  
" Terri Gold I think." Jaime said with a shrug. " Same old, same old."  
  
" I heard Vince McMahon is looking for new wrestlers. Jase and Mike went and trained in front of him. They are waiting to here whether they made it or now." Tyler said excitedly.  
  
" Really? That's great!" Jaime said with a big smile.  
  
" Yeah well they are really hoping." Tyler shrugged. " I am gonna head back to sit with Kat, Alex and A.J. Good luck on your match." Tyler said with a laugh.  
  
" All right but make sure ya'll have my back in case Thug comes out and try's to take me out." Jaime said with a shudder. It was a well known fact that Thug had it out for Jaime and thug's gang always did the worst damage.  
  
" You know we always have your back!" Tyler said with a laugh.  
  
Tyler, Kat, Alex and A.J sat in their locker room. All of them looked a little worried as they heard Jaime's music hit.  
  
" You know that Thug's gonna interfere." Kat whispered with a worried frown.  
  
" Well then we will just have to be quick on our feet." Alex said with a grin.  
  
Michael looked up as Jason returned.  
  
" Your never gonna believe who that was." Jason said excitedly.  
  
" Who?" Michael asked him confused.  
  
" Vince McMahon himself. He said he liked what he saw and wants to meet with us to discuss contracts."  
  
" What? This is great! Finally we will be among the best of the best." Michael grinned.  
  
" Of course you know we are the best!" Jason told him with a high five.  
  
Jaime looked over and saw Mike and Jase sitting front row like they normally did. She sent them a smile, as the entrance music for Terri started only it wasn't her that came down. Frowning Jaime saw Sable make her way down the ramp.  
  
" That's Sable." Michael said as his jaw dropped.  
  
" No shit man." Jason said with wide eyes.  
  
Kat jumped to her feet with disbelieving eyes. " You guys that's." She managed to get out before everyone else jumped to their feet.  
  
" What do you think she wants?" Alex asked angrily.  
  
" You don't think she is here because she thinks she is better than everyone do you?" A.J. with narrowed eyes.  
  
" I think we better head to the ring to find out." Tyler said with a smirk.  
  
" Good idea." Everyone agreed as they raced out of the dressing room and headed towards the entrance ramp.  
  
Sable entered the ring and then smirked at Jaime. Just as she lunged towards her the other girls came racing down the ramp.  
  
Tyler, Kat, A.J, Alex and Jaime all faced Sable with sardonic looks.  
  
" Well if you think this outnumbers me you're wrong." Sable said with a smirk. Grinning she looked towards the top of the ramp where four more wrestlers appeared. " Please welcome Nidia, Torrie, Stacy, and Trish."  
  
As the other ladies made their way down to the ring two guys appeared behind them. The two guys were Christian and John Cena.  
  
Jason and Michael took one look at the guys walking towards the ramp and nodded their heads. They jumped over the barrier and slid into the ring to stand behind their friends. This was about to become an all out brawl.  
  
As the 6 wrestlers entered the ring to stand behind Sable things got heated. That's when fists started flying and people were hitting the ground and hard. Finally after everything was said and done no one was standing.  
  
" Well it looks like we have a draw!" Vince said sarcastically making his way into the ring. " You 7 couldn't even take out these pathetic wrestlers."  
  
" Who are you calling pathetic?" Tyler yelled getting to her feet and lunging for Vince. She took him down only to be pryed off by her friends.  
  
" Chill Ty, he ain't worth your time." Kat told her gently.  
  
" Yeah I mean look at him. He wasn't even fighting back." Michael grinned.  
  
Later on that night all except Alex were sitting around in Jason's hotel room.  
  
" Sorry if we ruined your shot." A.J. said guiltily.  
  
" Hey don't worry about it." Jason told her with a smile. " We'll find another way into the WWE."  
  
" Maybe you won't have to." Alex said walking into the room.  
  
" Where you been girl?" Kat asked with a laugh.  
  
" Well let's see here. I was talking to my brother, Shannon. It appears that he can get us a meeting with Linda McMahon for tomorrow. It seems she is willing to do anything to get back at her husband, and she thinks we may be the ticket." Alex said with a laugh.  
  
" All right!" Everyone shouted with a laugh.  
  
" Revenge will be so sweet." Jason said with an evil grin.  
  
~~~ All right there is chapter one. The next chapter will be better I promise. But I had to get a foundation established first ya know! Review's please!~ 


	3. The contracts

Chapter 2  
  
Alex looked in the mirror for the fifth time that morning.  
  
" Alex stop all right! You look fine." A.J. muttered with a roll of her eyes.  
  
" I know I just can't help it." Alex said with a grin. " We are going to be in the WWE."  
  
" I know I can't believe it either." A.J. said with a smile. " We better go pick up Kat and meet everyone at the diner for breakfast."  
  
" All right let's get going." Alex said as she grabbed her bag.  
  
Jaime and Tyler were sitting at the diner with Michael and Jason waiting for everyone else.  
  
" So how do you think they play this out?" Tyler asked everyone sitting there.  
  
" Who knows?" Michael said with a shrug.  
  
" Do you think we will be helping people out or on our own?" Jaime asked with a smile. " Cause' I wouldn't mind being a part of Evolution with Triple H."  
  
" Jaime." Jason said with an annoyed look. " What is your obsession with Triple H?"  
  
" I just think he is super fine." Jaime said with a laugh as she and Tyler high-fived.  
  
" Well I still say Edge is all that and a bag of chips if ya know what I'm sayin." Tyler said with a grin.  
  
" Ty when was the last time you talked to your sister?" Michael asked curiously.  
  
" You know she is so not interested in you right now." Tyler said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
" That will change." Michael said with a confident smirk.  
  
Alex, A.J. and Kat all walked into the diner to see everyone sitting around the usual booth.  
  
" You know we won't be able to sit here all the time anymore." Kat said with a wistful sigh.  
  
" So what?" A.J. said with a smile. " We are living our dreams."  
  
Later on that day they all walked into the WWE headquarters and looked around. The building was huge and they felt a little out of place. With worried looks they headed towards the elevators to head to the floor they were told Linda McMahon's office was on. Once they got there they were immediately shown into her office and they were greeted by Linda herself.  
  
" Welcome everyone." She said with a gentle smile.  
  
" Hello ma'am." Jaime said with her usual shy smile.  
  
" Please everyone call me Linda." She told them all.  
  
" All right Linda." Kat said as she sat down in the last remaining chair.  
  
" All right now I have taken the liberty of drawing up your contracts." She said as she passed them out.  
  
Everyone sat there and quietly read over the contracts before they decided to sign them.  
  
" All right so why don't we go through and get everything straight. I want to know your names, ring names and the entrance music of your choosing." Linda said with a smile.  
  
" My name is Katrina but everyone calls me Kat. My ring name will be Kat. My entrance music should be Cant Hold Us down by Christina Aguilera." Kat told her with a grin.  
  
" My name is Tyler Dumas but everyone calls me Ty. My ring name will be Dark Angel and my entrance music should be Bring me to life by Evanscenece." Tyler said with a nod.  
  
" My name is Alexandra Moore but everyone calls me Alex. My ring name will be my first name. My entrance music should be Fighter by Christina Aguilera." Alexandra said with a grin.  
  
" My name is Jason Jones but everyone calls me Jase. Jase is also going to be my ring name. My entrance music should be Dimmu borgir's puritania." Jason told her with a smile.  
  
" I'm Michael Banner, everyone calls me Mike. My ring name's gonna be Solor. My entrance music is going to be No more Mr. Nice Guy by Alice Cooper." Michael said with a nod.  
  
" My name is Alexandra Parker but everyone calls me A.J. My ring name is going to be Zinia and my entrance music is going to be Going under by Evanscence." A.J. said with a smile.  
  
" I guess that leaves little ole me." Jaime said with a laugh. " My name is Jaime Jacobs, most people just call me Jaime or J. My ring name is just going to be my name. As for my entrance music that's a little hard because I have never been very good at picking entrance music but I thought I would be unique and use Forbidden Fruit by Jessica Simpson." Jaime said with a confident nod.  
  
" Jessica Simpson?" Ty laughed as she turned towards Jaime. " You never cease to amaze me."  
  
" Well someone has to be unique. Everyone uses songs that have a rock feel to them, I want to be different." Jaime said with a smirk.  
  
" Your always different." A.J. said with a roll of her eyes.  
  
" All right. Well as you know we are getting ready to recombine Raw and Smackdown to make it so each wrestler appears on each show." Linda informed them. " We are taping RAW tomorrow so I would like you to get ready to make your first appearance."  
  
" When do we find out what we are doing?" Michael asked her.  
  
" Well you'll find out tonight. I am having your scripts delivered to your homes." She said with a smile. " I hope that you will be all right with your roles."  
  
" Hey as long as were on the show we should be fine with our roles." Kat said as she stood up. " I guess we will all see you tomorrow."  
  
" That you will." Linda said with a smile.  
  
Everyone left the building with huge grins on their faces. They couldn't wait until they made their debut in the WWE tomorrow.  
  
~~~ All right so this chapter was another informational chapter but just think that the next one is the one with action. They are going into the WWE! R/R please!~~~ 


	4. RAW Debut

Chapter 3  
  
That night as promised everyone received their scripts and were studying them. They kept them pretty much a secret from each other because they felt it would be better that way.  
  
The next day at the arena everyone arrived to start their careers as pro wrestlers. They were walking through the halls when Kat bumped right into Nidia.  
  
" Watch it!" Nidia shouted clearly annoyed.  
  
" How about you watch it." Kat said as she shoved Nidia out of her way and continued walking. Kat had this satisfied smile on her face, as she knew her first impression was now made.  
  
Michael was reading over the last minute changes in his script as someone came to get him.  
  
" Mr. Banner it's time for your debut." The man told him with a nod.  
  
" All right." Michael said as he turned towards Jason. " Wish me luck?"  
  
" Good luck man." Jason said as they shook hands and Michael followed the man out.  
  
Michael walked to the ring behind the man, taking deep breaths the whole time. He was nervous as he stood at the top of the entrance ramp, behind the curtain. When his queue came he ran out and to the ring. His job was to interfere in the match as if he wanted attention. He slid into the ring and took Jericho down. Beating on him he smirked as he saw the shocked look on Jericho's face. Walking over her helped Shane McMahon to his feet and raised his arm as if he had won. Together they walked up the ramp leaving a bewildered Jericho in the ring.  
  
Kat and A.J. were sitting in the hallway laughing when Nidia and Jackie walked up.  
  
" What do you want?" A.J. asked with an annoyed look.  
  
" Well since you two obviously think you already own this place we thought we would teach you a little lesson." Jackie said with a nasty smile. " How about a tag match tonight. Me and Nidia Vs. You two."  
  
" Fine with us. By the way the proper way to say that would be Nidia and me." Kat said with a smirk.  
  
" Whatever. See you in the ring." Jackie said as they walked away.  
  
" Our first match!" Kat and A.J. said together as they headed back towards the dressing room area.  
  
Alex was sitting looking at her nails, waiting for a chance to talk to her brother who was hanging around somewhere. Sighing she looked up and was startled to find that standing in front of her was Jeff Hardy.  
  
" Hi." He said.  
  
Alex gulped and forgot how to speak for a minute and then remembered. " Hey."  
  
" I'm Jeff. You'll be coming down to the ring with me tonight." He said with a smile.  
  
" That's right." Alex said as she smiled. " I'm Alexandra but you can call me Alex."  
  
" All right, Alex." Jeff said with a smile. " I'll meet you at your dressing room 5 minutes before the match."  
  
" All right see you then." Alex said as she watched him walk away.  
  
Alex couldn't believe she had forgotten it was Jeff she was escorting. When she had gone over her script she had seen that she was escorting someone but she hadn't really noticed who. Grinning she walked back towards the dressing room completely forgetting her brother.  
  
Jaime and Tyler were sitting around the locker room waiting for everyone to come back.  
  
" I could go and look for them." Jaime suggested as she looked at the clock.  
  
" Forget it there is no time. We have to get going." Tyler said as she got up.  
  
" All right then, let's go make our debut." Jaime said as she followed Tyler out of the room.  
  
The two girls walked down the hallway and towards the coffee area.  
  
" Well if it isn't my little sister." Lita said as she walked up to them.  
  
Following what was in her script Tyler replied, " I believe you're the little one if you know what I mean."  
  
" I can't believe you just said that!" Lita said as she pushed Tyler.  
  
" Hey don't touch her." Jaime said stepping in.  
  
" Back off Barbie doll." Trish said as she walked over to them.  
  
" You're a fine one to talk about Barbie doll's. At least I am all natural." Jaime said with a smirk.  
  
They continued their banter until Stone Cold made his way over to them.  
  
" Since you four seem to hate each other so much, why don't we say that on Smackdown you all shall wrestle in a four-way elimination match. The winner gets a shot at the title." Steve said as he walked by them.  
  
Jaime and Tyler glanced at each other nervously after the camera's left.  
  
" Hey relax you had to go against each other at some point." Lita pointed out.  
  
" But our first match?" Tyler said as she walked over and stood next to her sister. " I have to go against my best friend and my sister."  
  
" Well it'll be fun all right?" Lita said as she reassured her sister. " I'll see you two later on."  
  
Alex sat nervously in the dressing room checking out her outfit. When she heard the knock at the door she gulped and went to answer it.  
  
" Hey you ready to head down?" Jeff asked her.  
  
" Yeah. Who are you wrestling tonight?" Alex asked as they headed towards the top entrance.  
  
" Some new guy named Jason." Jeff said with a shrug.  
  
Alex's eyes widened as she realized it was her friend. Gulping she walked down to see Jason already standing in the ring. His look told her what he thought of the fact she was with Jeff.  
  
" He is not going to talk to me for a while." Alex muttered. She recalled she was supposed to interfere in the match and cost Jason the win.  
  
AS the match progressed she waited for her queue, when it came she ran around and grabbed a steep chair. The referee was distracted with Jeff and she climbed into the ring with the chair.  
  
" So sorry Jase." She whispered as she slammed the chair into his head. Sliding out of the ring she got back to her position and watched as Jeff got the pin and the win.  
  
Jason glared over at Alex as she walked up the ramp with Jeff. Okay so he knew it wasn't her fault and that she was following the script but it still hurt. Rolling out of the ring he held his head. She didn't have to hit him that hard, I mean he already knew he was going to lose.  
  
Kat and A.J. nodded nervously to each other as they got ready for their tag match. Walking out they ran right into Jaime and Tyler.  
  
" Sorry." Jaime said with a smile. " Hey good luck you two."  
  
" Thank's, I think were going to need it." Kat said as she shook her head.  
  
" Who is supposed to win?" Tyler asked curiously.  
  
" That's a surprise. Can't ruin the match now can we?" A.J. said with a smirk as they left their friends standing in the hallway.  
  
Kat and A.J walked down to the ring and waited as Jackie and Nidia headed down. They looked over at each other with nods.  
  
" Here goes nothing." Kat muttered as the match started.  
  
Kat and Nidia went at it for a little bit, but after the dropkick she received Kat had to tag in A.J. When A.J. got in the ring she went all out. Then Nidia tagged in Jackie and the match was evened out.  
  
All four girls were down, after a few minutes more of the match. Kat and Nidia were down on the outside and A.J. and Jackie were down on the inside. A.J. crawled over and covered Jackie for the win.  
  
As they made their way up the ramp they were grinning for ear to ear. Their first win in the WWE!  
  
Everyone greeted the two in the dressing room area.  
  
" Great match!" Michael said as he hugged them.  
  
" Thanks." Kat said with a blush.  
  
They talked for a little bit and then decided to leave. They were supposed to get their scripts that night for smackdown. What was the WWE going to have in store for them now? 


	5. Part 1 of Chapter 4

A/N - Sorry it's been a while for a new chapter but I have had a huge writers block. Anyway when you look down you will see Chapter 4 is marked Part 1 of the chapter because I had a lot of ideas for chapter 4 when the block cleared and I didn't want to make it to long.. Part 2 should be out soon and I promise it will be so much better because it will have the actual wrestling in it. Please Review because the faster I get reviews the faster part 2 goes up!  
  
Chapter 4 (Part 1)  
  
Jaime sat staring at the TV screen with a nervous glance. Her script had come but she really didn't want to look at it. She was afraid to see who was going to win because she really didn't want to go against Tyler.  
  
Tyler was sitting there looking at the script as if she was afraid it was going to bite her. Either way she looked at it someone was going to get hurt. Jaime would be hurt if she lost and Ty knew she didn't want to lose her first match.  
  
Michael and Jason were sitting talking about the RAW episode they had filmed.  
  
" Jase you aren't mad at Alex are you?" Michael finally asked as they started to talk about Jason's match with Jeff.  
  
" No not really." Jason said. " I guess I just wasn't happy that I lost my first match in the WWE."  
  
" Well you will win your next one. Shall we look at our scripts?" Michael asked with a laugh.  
  
" Why we already know you have a match with Chris Jericho." Jason laughed. " After all you interfered in his match."  
  
" Well someone had to do it. Chris is just way to cocky." Michael smirked. " If I have a match with him I know I better win."  
  
Alex, A.J. and Kat were all sitting around in the house they shared. They looked at the scripts in their hands and then each other. Finally Alex sighed and opened her's to read it.  
  
" Oh my god." She shouted as she jumped up.  
  
" What?" Kat asked her, worried.  
  
" I.I." Alex got out before she sat back down on the couch with a gulp.  
  
" You what?" Kat asked her again.  
  
"You'll see at the taping." Alex said as she took her script and ran up the stairs to her room.  
  
A.J. and Kat exchanged glances before opening their own script. They had a feeling the Smackdown taping was going to be even worse than the RAW one. After reading their scenes they knew that they were right.  
  
The next day they all had the day off to prepare for the smackdown taping. Everyone decided to do their own thing and then meet up for dinner like they normally did.  
  
" So Ty want to go work out?" Jaime suggested.  
  
" Sure why not." Tyler said with a shrug.  
  
" Can we all come?" Kat asked as they walked into the living room of the house that Jaime and Tyler shared.  
  
" Of course. You know you never have to ask." Jaime said with a laugh.  
  
The five girls headed to their cars to head to the gym across town.  
  
Meanwhile Michael and Jason were at the beach just chilling under the sun. Looking over Michael laughed as Amy, also known as Lita, made her way over.  
  
" Hey Amy." Michael said with a laugh.  
  
" Hey. We need two more for our volleyball game. You interested?" Amy asked them with a smile.  
  
" Of course." Michael and Jason said at once. They both jumped up and headed to where Amy and her friends were playing. This was going to be the best day.  
  
That night everyone was home exhausted. They felt like they were drained of all their energy.  
  
The next day they walked into the arena together.  
  
" So Ty who wins your match?" Kat asked her friend.  
  
" Not telling. You're just going to have to wait and find out for yourself tonight." Tyler answered with a grin. Truth was this was one match she wasn't looking forward to.  
  
Stephanie walked down the hall biting her lip. When she saw Tyler and Jaime standing in the hallway she nodded her head and walked over to them.  
  
" Ladies I need to talk to you about your match." Stephanie said.  
  
" All right. What's up?" Tyler asked her.  
  
" You need to find a guy to go down with you. It would be so much safer because Lita and Trish both have people coming down with them." Stephanie informed them.  
  
" All right well unless Michael and Jason are open I don't think we know anyone to go down with us." Jaime said.  
  
" I'm afraid those two have matches tonight. If you just talk to some of the guys you might find someone who is willing." Stephanie said with a smile.  
  
Michael was stretching in the guys locker room when he looked up to see Chris Jericho walk in.  
  
" Tonight I am going to make you scream for your mama." Chris said getting up into his face.  
  
" No way man. I think it's going to be the other way around. What's your nickname again? Oh wait I know Assclown." Michael said with a smirk.  
  
" Oh hell no you didn't." Chris said getting angry.  
  
" Oh hell yes I did." Michael said getting up into his face.  
  
Chris and Michael were about to exchange blows when Vince walked into the room. " Calm down!"  
  
" Mr. McMahon." Chris said turning towards him.  
  
" You two have a match tonight! Do not blow things out of proportion!" Vince shouted at them. " Chris head back to your locker room. You guys can go at it in the ring."  
  
Vince stormed out of the room after that, leaving Chris and Michael staring after him.  
  
Jaime sat with Ty in the hallway. They were trying to come up with names on who should escort them. As they were talking about it Triple H and Edge made their way towards them.  
  
" Hey ladies." Edge said with a smile.  
  
Tyler's eyes went wide as she stared at him. " Hi." She finally managed to get out.  
  
" Hey." Jaime said with a grin. Looking over she gaze Triple H a huge flirtatious smile. " What can we do for you?"  
  
" No it's what we can do for you." Triple H said. " We would like to be your escorts to the ring."  
  
" Really?" Tyler asked shocked.  
  
" Yes really." Edge said with a smile.  
  
" That would be great." Jaime said getting up. " Thank you guys so much."  
  
" No problem." Triple H said just before he and Edge walked off.  
  
Well the night was certainly off to a good start but would it stay that way? 


	6. Part 2 of Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (Part 2)  
  
Jaime and Tyler were stretching as they heard Michael's name announced. They grinned at each other and ran towards the nearest monitor to watch the match.  
  
Michael stood in the ring and waited for Chris Jericho to head down to the ring. As soon as he entered the ring the blows started. Michael pushed Jericho into the corner and then rammed into him. He heard the quick intake of breath and smiled.  
  
After a couple more corner slams Michael went for a dropkick but Jericho countered and took him down. They were both lying on the ground when the referee started counting. Michael saw that Jericho was starting to rise and crawled towards the ropes. There was no way he was going to lose this match. Slowly he used the ropes as leverage to get up and raced Jericho. They both slowly exchanged blows before Michael knocked Jericho flat. With a grin he went down and pinned him.  
  
" 1-2-3! Here is your winner Solor." Lillian said into her microphone.  
  
Michael made his way up the ramp to the cheering crowd, only to be met backstage by his friends.  
  
" That was a great match man." Jason told him with a grin.  
  
" Thanks." Michael said with a wince. " It was certainly athletic. I swear I am going to have trouble getting out of bed tomorrow." He joked.  
  
" Getting old are we?" Alex snickered.  
  
" Shut up. We'll see how well you are after you wrestle tonight." Michael said with a glare. Truth was he enjoyed the fact that they could still joke around like this considering.  
  
After a little more joking everyone headed back towards their dressing rooms. Alex sat in front of hers, as she got ready for her match that night. Though it wasn't official yet she was kind of scared. She took a deep breath and walked inside as she watched the monitor.  
  
Tyler met up with Edge out in the hallway. " Are you nervous?" He asked her.  
  
" A little." Tyler admitted.  
  
" It'll be all right." He assured her.  
  
Jaime met with Triple H at Evolution's dressing room. They walked towards the front. Jaime took a deep breath as she heard Tyler being announced and watched on the monitor as she made her way into the ring, where Lita and Trish were already waiting. Gulping she turned towards Triple H, who nodded. They walked out as her name was announced and they headed into the ring. She took a deep breath as she entered the ring and the bell rang.  
  
Everyone was exchanging blows. Tyler had even hit Jaime a couple of times. Then it was time for the twist in the match. All of them were down and struggling to get to their feet. As Jaime got to her feet she turned towards the center of the ring, but the sudden change in the crowd was the giveaway. She turned just as a chair hit her in the head. She went down and hard. She heard the gasp from the crowd and the other girls as the chair continued to hit her.  
  
Tyler got up and tried to run after the person that was hitting Jaime. She speared her down to the mat and started hitting her but the bell had already rung as referees started pouring down to the ring. All of a sudden Triple H and Edge were in the ring helping Jaime and Tyler.  
  
Jason was sitting with Kat and AJ staring at the monitor with wide eyes. " Well I never expected that." He muttered when he finally got to talk. " I need to go and get ready for my re-match with Jeff Hardy."  
  
" Whose gonna win?" Kat asked with a smile.  
  
" Does it matter?" Jason asked with a smirk. " Gotta go."  
  
" I hate when he does that." AJ murmured to her friend.  
  
" Same here. Let's go and see if Jaime and Tyler are all right and then watch Jason's match. Alex is getting ready to find out about her match." Kat said with a smile.  
  
" All right let's go."  
  
The girls went to find their two friends and then they all four went into Evolution's dressing room to watch the match.  
  
" It was nice of you to invite us in here to watch." Jaime said to Triple H with a shy smile.  
  
" Hey it's really no problem." Triple H said with a grin.  
  
Jason and Jeff went at it in the ring. Just when everyone thought Jeff was going to win it, Victoria raced down into the ring. The referee was distracted as Jason pretended to be injured and Victoria rammed Jeff in the head with a chair. As she climbed out of the ring Jason saw his chance and went for the pin.  
  
" 1- 2-3." The referee counted.  
  
" Here is your winner Jase." The announcer said into the microphone.  
  
Jason and Victoria made their way up the ramp just as Alex ran outside and slammed into Victoria from behind. She started beating her up before Jason pulled her off and pushed her out of the way.  
  
" Tonight you and me!" Alex shouted.  
  
" No way!" Victoria shouted back. " RAW you and me."  
  
" Fine!" Alex said as she lunged for Victoria again.  
  
" Man Alex is pissed off." AJ said with a low whistle.  
  
" Yeah I'll say she is." Kat smirked. " Never seen her so mad at a person."  
  
" Well at least we can safely say that she got guts." Tyler laughed. " She just went after Victoria in front of Jason. We know how much he likes her!"  
  
" So true." Jaime agreed.  
  
" So could that tear them apart as friends?" Triple H asked them seriously.  
  
" Don't know." AJ answered honestly.  
  
AJ and Kat smiled at each other as they walked out of the dressing room. It was time for their tag match against Sable and Nidia. They couldn't wait until they got their hands on those two. They stood there until they entered the ring. Finally with a smile they started the match. They delivered blow after blow and then when it was all over Kat and AJ were the ones that were still standing.  
  
" Here are your winners Kat and Zinia." The announcer said.  
  
So that ended Smackdown. What's going to happen when they get home from the show or maybe even between RAW and now. 


	7. Chapter 5

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update but I broke some bones and I haven't been able to do a whole lot of writing or sitting on the computer. Chapter 6 will contain all of the RAW matches. if each match doesn't run to long. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Jaime was sitting in the house she shared with Tyler when the RAW scripts arrived. Sighing she was reluctant to read hers. Instead she walked into her room with it and threw it on her bed. She walked back into the front room and sat down to watch some TV. Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
" I'll get it!" She yelled and then remembered Tyler wasn't home.  
  
Jaime walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there was Lita.  
  
" Ty's not here." Jaime said rolling her eyes.  
  
" I came to see you. How are you feeling?" Lita asked walking into the room.  
  
" Like I was beat up with a chair. Oh wait, I was." Jaime said with a dramatic sigh. " Sorry my head has just been pounding."  
  
" It's all right. You have a right to be upset right now." Lita said with a nod.  
  
" That wasn't in the script. Who the hell did she think she was? Hitting me with a chair!" Jaime said with an angry glare.  
  
" Relax. You'll have your revenge I'm sure." Lita said. " Anyway I better get going, I am going to meet Michael."  
  
" You and Michael?" Jaime asked with a smirk.  
  
" So what?" Lita asked getting defensive.  
  
" Nothing. Enjoy your night." Jaime grinned as she shut the door behind Lita.  
  
Jaime shook her head as she went over to the couch and sat down. She was the only without a date tonight and that really sucked. Kat had managed to snag Randy Orton and now they were out to dinner and dancing. Kat still wouldn't give up the details about how that had happened. Obviously Michael was going to be out with Lita and that was just weird. Tyler was out with Edge tonight after that lovely ring escort it was only fair in his mind that he make up to her the loss. Alex was out with Jeff tonight, which was just hilarious to Jaime. Jason had managed to snag Victoria and they were inseparable. It was just her and AJ without dates. Frowning Jaime picked up the phone to see what AJ was up to.  
  
" Hey A.J." Jaime said when she picked up the phone.  
  
" Hey Jaime what's up?" AJ asked her with a laugh.  
  
" Just hanging out at home, alone. Wanna come over and watch TV or go see a movie?" Jaime asked with a sigh.  
  
" Would but can't. I got a date." AJ said with a smile.  
  
" With who?" Jaime asked shocked.  
  
" Shawn he asked me to go with him to some concert. I have to go but I'll call ya later." AJ said with a giggle.  
  
Well that settled it. Jaime was officially the only one home without a date and that really sucked.  
  
Later that night Tyler came home from her date. Jaime was sitting on the couch watching an awards show with little interest.  
  
" Have you been sitting on that couch the whole night?" Tyler asked standing in front of the TV.  
  
" So?" Jaime asked with a shrug.  
  
" I can't believe you. Get off the couch and get to bad. We have a taping tomorrow remember?" Tyler said with a sigh.  
  
" Yeah your script is on your bad." Jaime said as she looked at the script sitting next to her. " I got bored so I read mine."  
  
" Anything good?" Tyler asked with a sigh as she sat next to her.  
  
" You could say that." Jaime said as she grabbed her script and headed into her room.  
  
" Jaime!" Tyler shouted to her but Jaime had already slammed her bedroom door.  
  
**** Raw Taping*****  
  
AJ and Kat were sitting in the dressing room looking over their scripts when everyone else arrived.  
  
" Hey so what's up?" AJ asked as they all sat down and pulled out their scripts.  
  
" Well we all have stupid things to do tonight." Jaime grumbled.  
  
" Jaime is upset because last night she was the only on of us who didn't have a date." Tyler said rolling her eyes.  
  
" Please like I would want to go out on a date instead of study this beauty." Jaime said lifting her script up.  
  
" Sarcasm becomes you." Michael said walking into the room with Jason.  
  
" It doesn't become you." Jaime said rolling her eyes. " Aren't you supposed to be in the mens locker room? Or did they kick you out?"  
  
" Since I know your in a bad mood about what happened on Smackdown I am gonna let that slide." Michael said with a raised eyebrow. " I came to check in with my tag partner for the night. Tyler you ready to go study what we are going to have to do tonight?"  
  
" Yeah lets go into the hallway so no one else will hear what we got." Tyler laughed and followed Michael out.  
  
" All right Jason what are you doing here?" Jaime asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" I am here to talk to Alex about my match against Jeff tonight." Jason said. " I got another rematch."  
  
" Why do you insist on wrestling him every time?" Alex asked with a frustrated look.  
  
" Tonight he is gonna back out. That's why I need to talk to you. It's about who I am wrestling in his place." Jason said with a smirk.  
  
" All right let's talk outside." Alex said with a smile.  
  
Jamie, Kat and AJ watched them leave and then glanced at each other.  
  
" Good match tonight?" Kat asked AJ.  
  
" Nope. I get to wrestle Jaime." AJ said with a smile.  
  
" What?" Jaime asked looking at her. " That wasn't in my script."  
  
" I know I just wanted to get your attention." AJ laughed.  
  
" That wasn't funny!" Jaime said with a frown. " Sorry guys I know I'm in a bad mood."  
  
" Who are you wrestling tonight?" AJ asked her seriously.  
  
" Jazz." Jaime said with a shrug.  
  
" Lucky you. Kat and I are tagging against Lita and Trish." AJ said with a laugh. " We gonna beat them to."  
  
" Heck yea we are." Kat said as she high fived AJ.  
  
Michael and Tyler were talking in the hallway about their match tonight.  
  
" So we take on Victoria and Steven Richards?" Tyler said with a grin. " This is going to be fun."  
  
" I know. Easy match." Michael grinned.  
  
" So I heard you went out with my sister last night. Have fun?" Tyler teased with a smile.  
  
" Loads. She's really cool." Michael said with a grin.  
  
Jason and Alex were talking further down the hallway about his match that night.  
  
" So anyway after he backs out I have to wrestle Kane." Jason sighed.  
  
" Ouch." Alex winced. " Want me to come down with you?"  
  
" Yeah. I guess Kane is bringing someone down but I don't know who it is." Jason nodded his head.  
  
" You are going to feel tons of pain. Even if you win you'll feel it." Alex pointed out with a frown. " I feel bad for you."  
  
" I feel bad for me to." Jason said shaking his head. " I plan on winning though. It says that the result of the match will be announced by Vince later on."  
  
" You plan on detouring from the script?" Alex asked.  
  
" If I have to yeah." Jason nodded his head.  
  
For all of them they knew they had a long night ahead. 


	8. Chapter 6

A/N: All right I have decided to start putting a little more detail into things and so forth. The next chapter will be about Jason's match with Kane. But I will not put that one out until there are reviews for this one. I know I have fallen behind but there was a death in my family that I have taken really hard and so it's been hard to write. But I promise you that chapter 7 will come out when I get enough reviews.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The first match of the night from the group members was Michael and Tyler vs. Steven Richards and Victoria. Everyone knew that it wasn't going to be as easy as originally thought because now there was a stipulation.  
  
" The stipulation of the match is that you cannot pin the other person. You must make them tap out or there will be no winner. Tonight's special guest referee is Sable!" Vince announced from the top of the ramp.  
  
Just then Sable walked down in some tight black shorts and a cutoff referee shirt. Tyler groaned as she saw her heading this way and knew that this was going to be the longest match of her life. She glanced over at Michael and saw him shaking his head. They both knew that tonight they were going to feel some pain and were really going to have to work to win this match. Sable and Vince were going to try desperately to try and screw them out of winning this match.  
  
Sable got into the ring and stood in the middle. She turned towards Tyler and Michael with a smirk on her face.  
  
" If you even lay one finger on me then I will make sure you lose this match." Sable said to Tyler with a smirk. Then she turned to Michael and her smirk turned to a grin. " After the match you can meet me at a hotel and we can have some real fun."  
  
Tyler took some deep breaths as she tried to tamp down the intense anger rising in her. Who the hell did this woman think she was? Michael was dating her sister and there was no way in hell Tyler was going to let Sable think she could get her hands on him. With narrowed eyes she waited until Sable signaled for the bell. Though all she really wanted to do was sock the pretty little bimbo in her jaw, she concentrated on Victoria who was coming at her.  
  
" Look I ain't to fond of Sable being the ref either." Victoria whispered to her. " Let's just make the best out of the situation."  
  
" All right." Tyler agreed and then she advanced on Victoria. " Why did you piss off my friend Alex?"  
  
" Oh that. no reason.." Victoria whispered as they started wrestling.  
  
" Well just so you know she isn't happy that you somehow got out of your match with her tonight! So for that I get to actually kick your ass." Tyler said as she speared Victoria to the ground.  
  
The match continued like that for some time, Tyler literally beating the crap out Victoria for Alex. When Victoria tagged in her partner Tyler shrugged and tagged in Michael.  
  
Michael and Steven fought for about 3 minutes before Michael had him down and was about to pin him. Just then Alex ran down to the ring and stood there. She really wanted to get into it with Victoria but she didn't want to lose the match for Tyler and Michael. As soon as the referee counted 1-2-3 and announced that Michael and Tyler had won she pulled Victoria off the apron and started beating her up.  
  
" I don't know how you got out of our match but now you're going to pay for Smackdown!" Alex shouted as she threw Victoria into the metal stairs.  
  
Tyler jumped out of the ring and pulled Alex off of Victoria.  
  
" Alex calm down all right!" Tyler said as she and Michael tried to pull Alex up the ramp.  
  
" No I want to beat her ass!" Alex shouted trying to pull away.  
  
" I don't think Jason would like that too much." Michael pointed out wearily.  
  
" So what. It's not my fault that, that bitch did what she did." Alex said still struggling to get away.  
  
" Chill out girl!" Tyler said annoyed. "I beat her up for you."  
  
" I want to do it!" Alex said still struggling.  
  
" Well then talk to the GM and demand a match with her." Tyler said with a frustrated sigh.  
  
" Fine I will." Alex said as she pushed away from her friends and walked down the hallways.  
  
Jaime sat staring at the wall in front of her. She was really nervous about wrestling Jazz tonight because of everything that had happened last week. She was still feeling a little woozy and her head was pounding but she knew that she had no choice and that the match was going to go on.  
  
Kat could tell that Jaime was struggling with something inside of her. Frowning she motioned for Tyler to come over to her.  
  
" You and Jaime have been best friends for how long?" Kat asked Tyler seriously.  
  
" Since we were kids." Tyler said with a shrug.  
  
" Look at Jaime and tell me something isn't wrong then." Kat said pointing to their friend.  
  
" Okay I get the point." Tyler grumbled as she and Kat turned and walked the other way.  
  
" Aren't you going to talk to her?" Kat asked her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Not unless I want her to go ballistic." Tyler said with a shrug.  
  
Jason was standing in the hallway with Alex as he got ready for his match. He could tell she was nervous for him and though he didn't want to admit, he was also nervous. Would everything work out all right for this match? 


	9. Alex's injury

Chapter 7  
  
Jason was stretching in the hallway as he got himself mentally and physically ready for his match with Kane. He looked over and saw Alex and Jeff laughing together. Rolling his eyes he saw Victoria walking towards him with a scared smile.  
  
" Hey what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled her in for a hug.  
  
" I know I made your friends angry." Victoria said with a sigh. " I was only doing what I was told."  
  
" As soon as they figure that out things will be all right." Jason said with a smile.  
  
Victoria glanced behind him and noticed Alex standing there with Jeff. She backed away from Jason quickly and turned and ran off.  
  
Jason sighed as he watched Victoria leave. He knew it was because she was afraid of Alex and frankly he didn't blame her. Sometimes Alex could be really hard to deal with when she was angry at you. It didn't matter the reason, as long as you pissed her off then you were going to get it.  
  
" Problems?" Alex asked walking up to him.  
  
" Nah." Jason said shaking his head. As much as he wanted to help Victoria he knew there was no way he could. He would only make things worse for her if he tried to help.  
  
" Well you're almost up so get yourself ready!" Alex laughed at him. " Jeff wants to know if you want him ringside to give you hand?"  
  
" Nah we wouldn't want your boyfriend to get hurt now would we?" Jason teased with a smirk. " We all know that Jeff can't handle Kane."  
  
" Jason." Alex smacked his arm, even though she knew he was only joking with her.  
  
" Hey it was only a joke." Jason said holding up his hands in a sign that said he surrendered.  
  
" You ready?" Alex asked as they started walking towards the entrance ramp.  
  
" Is anyone ever ready to wrestle with Kane?" Jason asked with a sigh.  
  
Jason and Alex made it down to the ring, coming out to Jason's music and stood inside. Alex could tell that Jason was intensely nervous and she just wanted him to lighten up a little.  
  
" Come on Jason everything is going to be all right." Alex whispered to him softly.  
  
" Yeah well if they carry me out on a stretcher promise me you won't laugh." Jason said with a sigh.  
  
" That's not going to happen." Alex said confidently.  
  
Soon Kane was down in the ring and the match began. Jason was getting beat up pretty bad, considering Kane had the upper hand. When he was down on the ground Jason realized he needed something to help him out so he went for the low blow. Soon Kane was doubled over and pain and Jason was on his feet trying to attack him.  
  
Alex could tell that Jason was struggling to wrestle Kane because he was out of breath already. She bit her lower lip and continued to watch as Jason delivered blow after blow to Kane's midsection.  
  
Jason could see that Kane wasn't giving in and was standing his ground. Jason frowned and continued delivering blow after blow. Soon he had Kane on the ground and he gave him a couple of kicks. When he was lying on his back, Jason went for the cover.  
  
" 1-2." The referee said but Kane kicked out.  
  
Alex rolled her eyes when Kane kicked out and sighed. She really thought that Jason had this match won at that point. She could tell that Kane was angry that it had gotten that far already and he delivered a few blows to Jason's head. Alex bit her bottom lip with worry as Kane slid out of the ring. The referee wasn't paying attention, he was to busy checking on Jason who was barely moving. She watched as Kane grabbed the sledgehammer and her eyes went wide. She wasn't sure why she did what she did next but she knew she had to help her friend.  
  
Jason was struggling to get back on his feet but out of the corner of his eye he saw Alex get ready to go after Kane. He needed to get up so he could stop her because that would only get her hurt.  
  
Jaime, Tyler, AJ and Kat were watching the screen with wide eyes. They were watching as Jason tried to get up and the referee was asking him a bunch of questions. Then the camera went to Alex and they jumped to their feet. She was sneaking up behind Kane!  
  
Alex was directly behind him and now she needed a plan of action. Realizing there was no other way to do it she jumped on his back and hit him in the head.  
  
Kane reached back and grabbed her, throwing her against the security railing. He walked over and looked down at the sledgehammer in his hand. With a sadistic grin he lifted it and slammed it into Alex.  
  
Jason shouted at Kane to leave her alone and tried to get out of the ring.  
  
Jeff was running down the ramp at that point and he had a chair in his hands. He slammed the chair repeatedly into Kane and then threw it to the side. He rushed over to Alex and tenderly held her while motioning for the paramedics to hurry and come down. There was a lot of blood and it was starting to frighten everyone. The crowd was silent as they watched on.  
  
" Here is your winner by disqualification. Kane." The announcer announced since Kane had been the one who was hit with the chair.  
  
Jason and Jeff were waiting as the paramedics loaded Alex onto the backboard and then the gurney. They walked with them up the ramp and towards the ambulance out back.  
  
Jaime, Tyler, Kat and AJ were running towards the ambulance area. Michael was already standing there and they all watched as Alex was wheeled towards the waiting ambulance. They looked on shocked as she was loaded and then taken away.  
  
" I swear to you Kane is going to pay." Jason muttered under his breath as they all walked back into the arena.  
  
" Hey you're not the only one that is going to make him pay either." Michael promised as they all walked to their separate dressing rooms.  
  
There were still more matches to come for the group of friends and the night was only going to get worse. 


	10. Kane's new attack

Chapter 8  
  
Kat and AJ were sitting in the hallway getting ready for their match against Lita and Trish. They smiled at each other as they watched the monitor to see Lita standing in the ring waiting for her tag partner Trish. When Trish's music hit Kat and AJ knew that it was going to be their turn soon.  
  
"We need to concentrate fully on the match right now." Kat said as she noticed AJ looking back towards the ambulance bay.  
  
"I know but it's just so hard when your friend is on her way to the hospital." AJ said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey we're gonna go see her after the match so don't worry about it." Kat said reassuringly.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You have always been able to concentrate on the task at hand that you have to do." AJ said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah well we both care about Alex and we both want to be there for her but we have to win this one for her." Kat said with a smile. "Pretend that this match is against Kane."  
  
"That won't be so hard. Except that if we hurt Lita, Tyler might get mad at us." AJ said with a smile.  
  
"Well its just business." Kat said with a shrug of her shoulders.  
  
After everyone was in the ring Kat and AJ cleared their mind of Alex and started to think of the task at hand. AJ got out of the ring, letting Kat wrestle Trish first. Kat and Trish were really going at it when Lita got in the ring to interfere.  
  
AJ noticed Lita getting in the ring, pulling Kat off of Trish and she climbed in and started going at it with Lita. The referee tried to break the two of them apart, which left Trish, and Kat unsupervised. Trish smirked as Chris Jericho came out from the crowd and stood at the side of the ring with a knowing look. He was paying close attention to everything that was going on in the ring area.  
  
Kat got Trish down after delivering a couple of blows to her face and she waited patiently for the referee to come and count but he was still busy with AJ and Lita. Kat got frustrated and jumped to her feet and went over there to push Lita out of the ring.  
  
"I had the match won." Kat muttered as she noticed Trish getting to her feet.  
  
Kat went back and decided to just tag in AJ and let her deal with Trish now. She got over to her corner, where AJ was now standing and tagged her hand. She climbed out of the ring and leaned against the ropes, watching the current interaction between AJ and Trish.  
  
"You know you're going down." Trish said with a smirk towards AJ.  
  
"No way. Tonight I am so gonna kick your ass and make you wish you had never agreed to this match." AJ said deciding to take all her anger at Kane out on Trish.  
  
AJ and Trish started throwing blows at each other but it seemed to be going nowhere. Just when AJ thought she had the match ready and won, Lita distracted the referee, causing Chris Jericho to have the perfect opportunity to cause some serious damage. He climbed into the ring with a chair and slammed it into AJ.  
  
Kat watched as Chris Jericho climbed into the ring and she frowned. Looking over she saw the referee was paying attention to Lita and no one else. She climbed into the ring but a little to late. He had already hit AJ with the chair at least once and she looked like she was a little woozy. Kat punched Chris squarely in the jaw and threw him and the chair out of the ring. Then she climbed out and started to battle with him on the outside.  
  
Lita looked over and saw that Trish had AJ pinned and got out of the ring and pointed to where Trish had the cover. The referee rushed over and started his count.  
  
"1...2..." He said and AJ kicked out, but barely.  
  
Kat threw Chris into the steel steps and then climbed back into her corner and started to cheer for AJ, hoping she could crawl over and tag her back in.  
  
Tyler, Michael and Jason were watching the match with looks of pure disgust written on their faces. They so badly wanted to go down there and help out but they had a feeling that the minute they got down there things would only get worse for AJ and Kat. They saw someone sneak through the crowd and they frowned as they tried to see who it was.  
  
Kane jumped over the barrier and with the sledge hammer he slammed it into Kat's left knee. She cried out in pain and fell to the floor, holding her knee and looking at Kane with wide eyes.  
  
The referee called for the bell and jumped out of the ring, trying to get in-between Kane and Kat. Kane made one move towards the Referee which made him get out of the way but signal that he needed help ringside.  
  
Tyler, Michael, Jason, and Jaime looked at each other and ran down to the ring to try and help out. They figured that this was their chance to get their hands on Kane and this time he had gone a little to far. By the time they got down there, Kat was unconscious because of a blow to the head and AJ was trying to fight back despite being woozy because of Jericho. Lita was confused and trying to figure out whether or not to help and Trish and Jericho were heading out through the audience, deciding this wasn't their fight.  
  
When they got in the ring Kane immediately choke-slammed Jason and Michael. Tyler and Jaime tried to use their quick feet to keep from getting out of the way, but Kane is a lot stronger than they first thought. He delivered a couple of blows and both women were struggling to stay on their feet. Finally Tyler delivered a low blow and Kane pulled himself out of the ring, holding his crotch.  
  
Jaime was on her knees beside Kat, and Tyler sat next to AJ. AJ and Tyler then crawled over and tried to bring Michael and Jason around. They figured they needed a strategy at this point, because now it was for certain that Kane was going to pay.  
  
Jaime watched as the trainer checked on everyone in the back and she shook her head when he tried to look at her. She walked out of the room and down the hall towards the women's dressing room. The problem with Kane's blows were they had left her a little woozy and she still had a one on one match to go through tonight. Sighing she made it to the dressing room and walked inside. She sat down next to her bag and tried to get her vision on straight. The matches for the night had gone as followed: Tyler and Michael were victorious. Kat and AJ won by disqualification. Jason had lost by disqualification and Alex didn't have a match.  
  
Looking over Jaime saw that Lita was watching her closely, trying to decide whether or not to start talking to her.  
  
"Tyler is in the trainer's office." Jaime said simply.  
  
"I wasn't going to ask about her. I was going to ask if you thought it was wise to wrestle tonight. You're still injured from Smackdown and you just took a major blow from Kane." Lita said simply.  
  
"I can take care of myself all right." Jaime said as she slipped the rest of her gear on.  
  
"If you get hurt worse tonight then your team is really going to suffer. Back out of the match." Lita said simply. "Face it, Kane is targeting your team and chances are he might come down during your match."  
  
"So what? If he does then we are just going to have a problem." Jaime said shrugging her shoulders. "I don't back down from any fights and I don't plan to start doing it now." Jaime said simply shrugging again.  
  
Michael, Jason, Tyler, AJ and Kat all sat in the trainer's office getting checked out. When they were cleared they went to the nearest monitor to get ready to watch Jaime's match. They had a feeling that things were about to go from bad to worse for their team, but they were going to get an even bigger surprise then they bargained for.  
  
A/N: I know it's not one of my best chapters but bear with me... Ch. 9 will come when I get enough reviews and I'll try to make it more exciting, any suggestions are always welcome. 


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Jaime was nervous as she stood at the top of the ramp, waiting for her cue to head down to the ring. She didn't want to admit that she felt like Lita was right about not wrestling. She was still feeling woozy and occasionally her vision would get blurry but she had to wrestle, she had to make sure her team had more wins than losses tonight. Sighing she turned towards the monitor to watch as he opponent, Jazz, walked down to the ring. Jaime winced as she looked at Jazz and then down at herself, she definitely didn't look the same as any other wrestler.  
  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, wanting to get this over with so that they could all head over to the hospital and check on Alex. She had a feeling Alex was awake and raising all sorts of hell about being kept there. She laughed at the thought of one of her best friends yelling at the doctors to let her out of that place. Alex never did like hospitals, and Jaime had to admit she didn't like them much herself.  
  
Sighing again she heard her music start and Jaime headed down to the ring to begin her match. She bit her bottom lip as she climbed into the ring and sent a nervous glance towards Jazz.  
  
"I swear we should have tied her up and not let her go out there." Lita whispered to Triple H who looked extra nervous.  
  
"Yeah and what would that have accomplished?" Triple H asked glancing at her.  
  
"She would be in one piece." Lita said with a shrug.  
  
"Yeah and she would be pissed off." Michael said coming up behind them.  
  
"But she would still be in one piece." Lita continued to point out as everyone filed into Hunter's dressing room.  
  
"Well Jaime would kick our ass if we tried to stop her from wrestling." Tyler said shrugging her shoulders as she looked at her sister.  
  
"Yeah but she would be..." Lita started only to be interrupted by Jason.  
  
"We get the point already." Jason said with a sigh.  
  
Jaime looked at Jazz as the bell rung and the match started. Jazz landed a couple of low blow punches that the referee somehow missed and Jaime was reeling. Sighing Jaime slugged Jazz on the jaw and then backed herself into a corner to relax and try to catch her breath. Her breathing was coming out a little ragged and she vowed to get to the gym more often even though she knew that wasn't the problem.  
  
Jaime tried to perform to the best of her abilities but she knew it was no use when Jazz hit her in one of her weak spots. Jaime fell to her knees and clutched her ribs with a grimace as the referee looked at her concerned.  
  
Just then Vince's music hit as he walked down to the ring with his evil smirk in place. He stood ringside as he watched Jazz start to stomp on Jaime who was struggling to get back to her feet. Jaime caught sight of Vince standing there and refused to let him watch her in pain and so she managed to land a couple of blows on Jazz and get to her feet. Sighing she looked up at the surprised look on Jazz's face and started to throw some desperate blows.  
  
Jazz could tell that Jaime was desperate and smiled at the look on her face. Shaking her head she grabbed Jaime by the hair and threw her into a corner.  
  
"I can't watch this anymore." AJ said as she turned her back to the monitor.  
  
"Jaime has never been in this bad of a position before. She hasn't lost this bad before." Michael said shocked.  
  
"She hasn't lost yet." Tyler said angrily. "Why do you have to be so negative? Start thinking positive because that's what she needs right now."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Michael muttered as they continued to watch Jazz stomp on Jaime who was stuck in the ring corner.  
  
Vince smiled at the scene before him as he watched Jaime cry out in pain. He knew that Kane had done some serious damage and normally he would say that this match shouldn't have happened but no one embarrassed him the way Jaime and her buddies had on WOW and got away with it. Vince looked up to the top of the ramp where Sable walked slowly down with a meaningful look on her face.  
  
Jaime looked towards the ramp as Jazz was ordered to back off for a second and saw Sable coming down. Jaime could tell by the look on her face that she was going to be in big trouble if Sable ever entered the ring. Jaime closed her eyes and decided she had better start winning this match if she wanted a good outcome for the night. She looked over and after the referee cleared she made a run for it and speared Jazz to the ground and started delivering blows. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins and knew that she was getting more energy for the match, even if she would be completely exhausted afterward.  
  
"See I told you not to count her out." Tyler said with a smile as she watched her best friend spear Jazz.  
  
"Well I'll be." Michael said with a shocked look on his face. "Do you think she can keep it up?"  
  
"What did I say about positive thoughts?" Tyler asked grouchily.  
  
"Sorry." Michael said shrugging his shoulders. "It's just that Vince and Sable are now down there and Jaime's odd's have dropped considerably."  
  
"True." Tyler admitted grudgingly.  
  
"Where did Hunter go?" Lita asked speaking up as she noticed Hunter wasn't around.  
  
"Uh I think he left." Kat said looking around the room.  
  
Jaime struggled to stay conscious as another blow was delivered and then she saw Sable standing on the ropes distracting the referee. Her eyes went wide as she realized that that meant that Vince was entering the ring and she was going to feel even more pain than she thought was possible. She gulped as she tried to see where he was only to feel an intense pain from behind her before she blacked out completely.  
  
Hunter entered the ring and yanked Vince away from Jaime before throwing him outside of the ring. He turned around and slammed his fist into Jazz and then pedigreeing her. Once he was sure she was out cold he laid her flat on her back and carefully placed Jaime over before jumping out of the ring to deal with Vince. Vince was scooting on his behind on the floor as far away from Hunter as he could get. As they passed Sable, Hunter reached up and yanked her off the ring as well.  
  
The referee turned and looked at the scene in the ring and quickly counted.  
  
"1...2..." But before he could go for the three Jazz somehow managed to get her shoulder up.  
  
Hunter glanced up as he noticed this and shook his head. He had to admit that Jazz was tough and that was a big problem for Jaime. He shook his head and continued after Vince who was now running up the ramp to try and get away from him.  
  
"Well at least her tried." Kat said shrugging.  
  
"Yeah but Jaime is going to lose this one. She isn't even awake." Jason said as he pointed at the monitor.  
  
"This really sucks." Tyler said as she tried to think of something to do. "We could go down and help her." She suggested.  
  
"Jaime wouldn't like that very much." AJ pointed out shaking her head.  
  
"True. Damn why does she have to be so stubborn?" Tyler yelled as she walked over and kicked over one of the coffee tables in the room.  
  
Jaime slowly regained her senses as she felt fire shooting through her entire right arm. She glanced down at it and could already tell it was broken from the angle that Jazz had it bent at the moment. Jaime lifted her left leg and brought it into Jazz's midsection repeatedly. She wasn't about to give up on this fight just yet and she had to think about everyone that was counting on her to win this one. Taking a deep breath, ignoring the slicing pain she felt from doing that, she continued to battle back.  
  
Jazz was shocked to feel Jaime's leg connect with her midsection but she knew she shouldn't be surprised. She had heard that all of the girls in this group were tough and fought no matter what they were feeling. It was one of the reasons she had wanted to fight Jaime that night. Smirking she twisted Jaime's arm again and heard her cry out in pain and that's when she heard the snap. Her eyes went wide as she realized what that sound was and she winced, knowing how much pain that Jaime had to be in.  
  
The girls continued to battle, but now Jazz knew one of Jaime's weak spots, her right arm. Jaime felt sick to her stomach every time that Jazz grabbed that arm or managed to make Jaime land on it. She closed her eyes as a new wave of nausea overcame her. She struggled with Jazz some more before she finally slammed her down to the ground, cradling her right arm she started to stomp on Jazz the way she had stomped on her earlier.  
  
The match continued with some more back and forth between them before the forgotten Sable managed to enter the ring. Jazz was distracting the referee and Sable had a chair in her hand that she slammed on Jaime's right arm. Jaime cried out in pain, but Sable continued with the chair until there was blood coming from Jaime's forehead and Jaime was to weak to do anything. Sable climbed out of the ring and smirked when Jazz went for the pin.  
  
"1...2...3" The referee counted and motioned for the bell.  
  
"Here is your winner... Jazz." Lillian said as Jazz's music hit and the referee asked for paramedics.  
  
"Two teammates down and two new enemies." Tyler whispered as she watched the camera center on a smirking Sable. "That one is mine." She said softly with venom in her voice. 


	12. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
Everyone was sitting in the hospital, waiting on some word about their friends. They could hear Alex awake and raising hell, but they all knew that Jeff was with her and would keep her calm. Sighing Tyler got up and walked down the hall a little, hoping to find the room they had stuck Jaime in. She looked in and saw her friend glaring at one of the doctors and shook her head as she walked in the room, not caring that she wasn't supposed to be there.  
  
"Can't you just let them do their jobs?" Tyler asked as she took a seat across from Jaime's bed.  
  
"Hell no." Jaime grumbled. "Look at this, that bitch broke my arm." Jaime said pointing to the splint on her right arm. "I'm out of commission for a little while."  
  
"That we all figured, but if you want Alex can keep you company." Tyler said with a smile.  
  
"Alex doesn't have any broken bones and therefore will most likely get to come back sooner." Jaime said with a sigh of frustration. "Man when I come back Sable and Jazz are mine."  
  
"Not if I get to them first." Tyler said with a wink.  
  
"Oh heck no. Come on Ty, we could double team them when I get back." Jaime said with a puppy dog expression.  
  
"All right fine." Tyler said with a sigh. "Just a warning Triple H hasn't left your side since they carted you out on a stretcher."  
  
"Why not?" Jaime asked confused.  
  
"Maybe because he was worried about you duh." Tyler said rolling her eyes.  
  
Later that week Tyler, AJ, Kat, Michael and Jason were sitting minus two in a dressing room designated for their group. AJ was looking over her script with an angry scowl while Tyler was grinning from ear to ear. Everyone else was in between as they looked over their new roles for the night.  
  
"So let me get this straight I have to do a bra and panties match?" AJ asked disgusted. "That's not even wrestling."  
  
"Sorry for you AJ." Kat said shrugging her shoulders. "At least you get to do something though. I am stuck escorting Jason to the ring, no offense."  
  
"None taken." Jason said as he continued to read his match over. " Well it looks like I am taking on Chris Jericho tonight."  
  
"You can beat the crap out of that guy." Michael said laughing at the match. "It's me that is going to have a difficult time, I have Taker."  
  
"You have the Undertaker?" AJ asked her head snapping up at that.  
  
"Yup." Michael said with a sigh and a wince.  
  
"Damn, want some company ringside?" AJ asked hopefully, maybe after her match she could get a little action.  
  
"Nah I don't want to be responsible for you getting hurt in any way at all." Michael said shaking his head no.  
  
"Aww come on let me have some fun tonight." AJ whined.  
  
"Nope. Tyler what's with the smile? Whatcha got to do tonight?" Michael asked looking at her.  
  
"I got Sable." Tyler said with a smile.  
  
"Didn't you promise Jaime something?" Kat asked with a shake of her head.  
  
"I didn't ask for this match, it seems the little bitch did." Tyler said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Not much I can do when it's assigned."  
  
"You be careful out there huh? We don't need anyone else getting hurt and you never know what Vince might have up his sleeve." Jason warned as he looked at his friend concerned.  
  
"I know. We all saw what happened to Jaime, Jase." Tyler said with a sigh as she got up. "But I need to teach that slut a little lesson about interfering in something that has nothing to do with her."  
  
"All right we all agree about that Tyler." Jason said softly. "We just want you back here in one piece. We have already lost two people and we can't afford to lose anymore. Remember that when you're out there and don't do anything irrational."  
  
Everyone was sitting in the back, waiting for word on what they were going to do as a group. Jason walked out into the hallway, bored with sitting in the same spot the whole time. He saw Kane in the hallway and turned to head back into the locker room, knowing he wasn't ready to face him one on one. Just as he was about to walk back into the room he felt someone grab his shoulder and yank him back. He turned and faced Triple H.  
  
"Where are you going?" Triple H asked him with a cocked eyebrow.  
  
"Well I was going to ask Michael to come out so we could confront Kane but since you're here we can do it." Jason said with a smirk.  
  
"All right then." Triple H nodded as they walked over to where Kane was.  
  
"What do you want?" Kane snarled at them as he stood toe to toe with Jason.  
  
"I want to make one thing perfectly clear. You're going down one day, I'll make sure of it." Jason said angrily.  
  
"Prove it." Kane said simply grabbing Jason around the throat.  
  
"Screw you." Jason said as he brought his knee to Kane's midsection as Triple H hit him over the head.  
  
Both men laughed as Kane fell to his knees and they both continued to slam into him before they turned, satisfied and walked away from the crumbled form of The Big Red Machine. Jason grinned as he they walked into the locker room and he looked at his teammates.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" AJ asked as she looked up from her script.  
  
"Triple H and I just crumbled Kane." Jason said simply with a smirk. "Now I don't think we need to worry about him interfering in our matches tonight."  
  
"What matches?" AJ and Kat grumbled together. Tonight was going to be a very long night for them both.  
  
A/N: The next chapter will start the matches and so forth... Hmmm I need some reviews and ideas come on now! Especially everyone in the story I need you to review and let me know where you want your character to go and who you want to wrestle, so forth. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing the story faithfully. 


	13. Chapter 11

* * *

Chapter 11  
  
Tyler stood at the top of the ramp, trying to think of what she wanted to do next. She glanced at the monitor and saw Sable standing in the ring with Vince and Jazz. She knew that she would be taking a great risk walking down there solo and yet she didn't seem to have much of a choice.

* * *

Sighing she made her decision and walked out to the ring, determined to show absolutely no fear towards Jazz or Sable. She gulped as she got closer and out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she saw someone who wasn't supposed to be there. She turned her confused gaze towards the audience but the image was gone.

* * *

"Man wishful thinking is starting to effect my brain." Tyler muttered as she climbed into the ring and stood face to face with her opponent.  
  
"Are you ready to get your ass beat bitch?" Sable asked her with an evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Are you ready to mess up your ugly ass make-up?" Tyler asked sarcastically.  
  
"You are going to wish you had never met me!" Sable screeched.  
  
"Every time you open that big ass mouth of yours I wish I had never met you." Tyler said with a fake wince.  
  
"Oh you did not just say that." Sable whined.  
  
"I believe I did." Tyler said rolling her eyes.

* * *

Tyler went for a quick tackle but Sable dodged her and Tyler hit the ropes hard. She winced in pain and then nearly screamed as she felt her hair being pulled. So Sable wanted to play dirty did she? Well then she would just have to make sure Sable realized who she was messing with.

* * *

She sat watching in the audience, waiting for a chance to strike but there was no way she could get involved yet, it was too early. She watched silently as Tyler and Sable battled it out in the ring, and she waited patiently for her chance to get even.

* * *

Tyler and Sable were dukeing it out when Tyler saw Jazz start to climb on the side of the ring as if to enter it. Tyler knew at that point that this whole thing was a set up and that she was most likely going to join Alex and Jaime in the hospital for a little while if she didn't step up her game. She tried to go for a reversal but she felt someone holding onto her foot and she looked down and saw Vince standing there with a smirk on his face. All of sudden his smirk turned to a wide grin as Jazz and Sable double-teamed her and the ref was distracted.

* * *

She watched as they took her down to the ground and waited for the perfect opportunity. She grinned at her partner next to her and they both nodded their heads slowly as they climbed over the security barrier and ran for the ring. She was wincing and her friend was as well but that wasn't important now. They both climbed into the ring and helped Tyler out quickly and then they disappeared so that Tyler wouldn't get in trouble.

* * *

Tyler heard the bell ring but she just figured she had lost the match, until she felt her arm raised and her name being announced as the winner. Her eyes went wide and she slowly sat up. She saw Edge heading down to the ring with a worried look on her face and she smiled as he made his way towards her.  
  
"What happened?" She asked a little freaked out.  
  
"Someone helped you out, none of us could see their faces though." Edge said with a shrug of his shoulders as he helped her up the ramp.  
  
"Well where did they go?" Tyler asked looking around for the mystery people.  
  
"No one saw." Edge said sympathetically.

* * *

Kat and AJ sat with Michael and Jason in the room with sour looks on their faces. Something just wasn't right about Tyler's match and they had a feeling that whatever any of them had to do tonight that someone was going to be there to interfere and make sure they were all hurt.  
  
"I want to know what Vince's plan is." Kat said simply.  
  
They all watched the monitor as it cut to Jaime standing in the hallway with Alex. Everyone couldn't believe that they were there. They showed that Tyler and Edge were heading in that direction.

* * *

"Ty." Jaime acknowledged with a smile.  
  
"Jaime, Alex what are you two doing here?" Tyler asked with a smile.  
  
"We wanted to get our own revenge but it seems everyone has been taking it over." Alex said haughtily.  
  
"Sorry but teams stick together." Tyler said with a shrug and whispered to Edge to go back into the dressing room.  
  
"I don't feel like part of a team, do you Alex?" Jaime asked sarcastically.  
  
"Nope." Alex answered.  
  
"What's up with you two?" Tyler asked confused.  
  
"Oh nothing." Jaime said as she Alex started to walk past her. They both stopped when they were standing a little behind her and then they turned and slammed into Tyler. "We just don't want to be part of the losing team anymore. Trust me all of you will lose." Jaime said with a smirk as Alex kicked a shocked Tyler while she was down and then the two walked away, only to hook up with Vince at the end of the hall.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't know but I think we just lost two of our friends to the other side." Michael said softly.  
  
Tyler walked into the dressing room with confusion clouding her face. "We have to do something about this." She said softly.  
  
"Or trust us we will." Kat and AJ said together with the meanest looks anyone had ever seen on their faces. 


	14. Chapter 12

AN: I know I have been gone for a while but I have been really sick and dealing with computer problems and moving out of state. I will try and keep up from now on.

* * *

Chapter 12

Jaime and Alex sat in the new dressing room that Vince had given them and took a deep breath. They knew all their friends were angry at them but frankly they didn't really care at this point.

" Can you believe they decided that we couldn't handle anything ourselves?" Alex asked as she started pacing around the dressing room.

" Hey just chill right now all right. Now we have to be ready for a counter attack. It will most likely be AJ and Kat who want to get even. Do we remember every weakness they have?" Jaime asked as she sat on the comfortable leather couch with her arms crossed in front of her.

" Of course. We all trained together for like ever. They are so gonna be toast." Alex said slamming her right fist into the palm of her left hand.

" Hey let's not get cocky until after the match. I think our full concentration should be on what they are gonna do. Now Vince will most likely ban anyone from ringside so it should be a fair two on two match up." Jaime said with a smile.

" Yeah right. Does anyone in this business know the meaning of fair anymore?" Alex asked sitting in a chair opposite the couch. She glanced up as she heard someone knocking on the door.

" I'll get it. It's probably Vince telling us there was a request for a match." Jaime said getting up and walking to the door. She opened it to see Kat standing there with her arms crossed in front of her.

" Well look who decided they liked the evil life better." Kat said pushing her way into the dressing room. " I can't believe the two of you. How could you betray all of us? We've been more than a team, we've been friends, for years and you have to go and do this? What in the blue hell were you thinking? Do you know how hurt and betrayed we all are?"

" Shut your mouth already." Alex said annoyed.

" AJ and I want a match with you two. We realize someone is going to have to teach you two a lesson and it looks like it's going to have to be us." Kat said with her arms crossed in front of her.

" Actually Kat, I think Jaime and I will be teaching you two a lesson and I believe you'll see it's for your own good." Alex said with a smirk.

* * *

Tyler sat staring at the ceiling in the trainers office, still trying to comprehend how her best friends could turn on her like that. She closed her eyes against the pain swelling in her chest, the sense of betrayal that threatened to dominate her mind and she slowly made herself sit up. She glanced at AJ who was sitting there with an angry look on her face.

" They are still injured, I am pretty sure we'll be able to take them down a lot faster and humiliate them in the process." AJ said as she glanced at everyone else in the room.

" I just don't get what would cause them to turn in the first place." Jason said with a frown.

" We'll who cares. As far as I am concerned all that matters is that they pay for what they did." AJ said angrily.

" They were still your friends at one point." Edge pointed out. " What if there is a legitimate reason behind what they did."

" There is no excuse for what they did." Tyler said speaking up for the first time. " Friends do not turn their backs on other friends like that."

" I agree but..." Edge started and then saw that it was useless and quickly shut up.

" Kat went to challenge them to a match. When she gets here we will see just how tough they think they really are." AJ said nodding her head as if agreeing with herself.

" Well as far as I am concerned they are going to wish they had chosen someone else to mess with." Tyler said muttering under breath as she remembered she and Jaime were roommates.

* * *

Vince grinned and he and Sable headed towards Jaime and Alex's dressing room. He smirked as he realized just how much trouble he had caused with everyone. Turning those two against their friends hadn't been easy but in the end he had done it. He nodded to Jazz who met them in front of the door and they all entered the room without knocking. He looked at Jaime and Alex who were looking royally pissed off and his grin widened. He was going to make sure that everyone realized just who they were messing with now.

* * *

Kat walked into the trainer's office where everyone was gathered and nodded her head to let them know that the match was on. She looked at Tyler and could tell that she was trying to get over the hurt over what had happened. Tyler and Jaime were the closest of them all and her betrayal was probably cutting her a lot deeper than anyone else. Sighing she walked over and gace her friend a hug.

" Everything is going to be okay Ty." Kat said with a smile. " I promise you that everything is going to be okay."

* * *

Jaime and Alex nodded at Vince as the final plan for the match came about. They knew how much damage this match was going to do to their friendships, what was left of them, with the others but at the moment there were other things to consider. Jaime and Alex looked at each other, knowing that after this match they would probably lose everyone that they were close to. 


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

Jamie sat in front of the dressing room door, trying to collect her thoughts about what was about to happen. She hated the fact that she was hurting everyone she was close to but she knew she had to do what she had to do. This was business and that was it. She glanced up when she saw Triple H standing there frowning at her.

" What?" She asked softly.

" You're not the same person I met. What happened to you?" He asked shaking his head at her.

" I wised up. You used to work with Vince, what's wrong with me working with him?" Jamie asked shrugging her shoulders.

" I brought my friends in on the whole thing. They all at least knew why I was working with Vince. All your friends have no clue what's going on with you and Alex." Triple H said with a sigh.

" Well maybe I like it that way." Jamie said shrugging again, trying to ignore the nagging guilt that was in her brain. " You obviously don't understand anything at all if you think that I am doing something wrong." She said making no sense, since she didn't quite understand anything herself.

" Jamie I was actually starting to like you. You had spunk and you were someone I could have seen myself with, but now there just is no way." Triple H said and then walked away.

* * *

Kat and AJ nodded to each other as they got ready to head to the ring. They knew that this match was about to end a major friendship and that hurt them.

" Just remember that they brought this on themselves." AJ said as they started heading towards the curtain area.

" I want to remember that, but at the same time I keep thinking that they suffered serious head trauma and are just confused about everything." Kat said sighing. She couldn't help but feel guilty about what was about to go down because she wasn't all that sure her friends were in the right state of mind. She kept thinking about the fact that both of them had recently been seriously injured and she wondered if they had suffered some head trauma that had caused this sudden change in them.

* * *

Jamie and Alex looked at each other and then took a deep breath. They knew what they were about to do was irreversible and no matter what happened they would lose the very people they had once cared about but sometimes you have to do what you have to do. They both nodded as their music queued and they headed down to the ring.

* * *

Kat and AJ watched their former friends approach with confident looks on their faces and couldn't help feeling anxious. After all they were working with Vince McMahon and if he wanted to interfere and make sure that Kat and AJ lost then he could. The girls started to think about Tyler who was in the trainer's office still, watching this match and trying to get her bearings back. They thought about the way Jamie and Alex attacked Tyler without being provoked.

" Ready?" AJ whispered to her friend.

" As ready as I'll ever be to fight a friend." Kat said softly as she stepped out of the ring.

* * *

Jamie stepped out so Alex could wrestle first, something they had discussed since at the moment Alex was in better condition than Jamie. The match was supposed to be a fair fight, Jamie and Alex had both told Vince they wanted no one to interfere on their behalf because they felt like they could win on their own. The truth was they both had decided that taking help from Vince would only make matters worse for everyone involved and that just wasn't what they wanted. Things were already bad enough on their own without someone else interfering to much.

The match was only going back and forth with both girls getting chances at a pin before they both decided to tag in their partners. Jamie glanced at Kat and frowned, there was something wrong and Jamie could feel it. She turned her back on her former friend and glanced towards the top ramp, she knew she was risking an attack from behind but she had a feeling that someone was boring holes into her back .

* * *

Tyler stood at the top of the ramp, glaring at Jamie and Alex. She could tell that Jamie sensed her presence and then was shocked when she turned sorrowful eyes towards her. She could tell by looking in her former best friends eyes that something was really wrong and there was more to the story than anyone knew. She took a deep breath and turned away before she started to feel guilty for the beating she was sure Jamie was going to take.

* * *

Jamie felt Kat slam into her back as she fell to the mat. She quickly flipped over and stared at her former friend but making no move to get to her feet. She laid there looking into her friends eyes before turning her own away. She closed them briefly before opening them again and struggling to her feet despite the pain radiating from all of her still fresh injuries. Jamie took a deep breath and then winced as she realized something wasn't right. She was having trouble getting air into her lungs and she didn't understand it. She quickly dropped to her knees and grabbed her chest, gasping for air.

* * *

Kat watched Jamie fall to her knees and figured it was another ploy to get what she wanted. She drop kicked her in the chest causing Jamie to look at her in more pain and still gasping. Kat just rolled her eyes and continued her assault until the referee pulled her off and motioned for paramedics. Kat frowned and then her eyes went wide as she realized it was no ploy. Jamie's lips were blue and it looked like she was struggling to get air into her lungs. Kat felt guilt seep into her as she watched Alex kneel down and hold her friends hand.

* * *

Tyler's eyes widened as paramedics rushed to the ring. She could feel something was wrong and when she saw that the paramedics were worried she knew. Jamie's injuries were so bad she shouldn't have been in the ring at all. Despite the fact that she was angry and Jamie had betrayed her Tyler rushed to the ring to see what was going on and to see if her friend would be all right.


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Jamie woke up and struggled against a rising panic. She looked over and saw Alex watching her with worried eyes. She tried to speak but realized there was a tube in her throat and she couldn't talk.

"Don't fight it Jamie." Alex whispered to her friend. "You can't breathe without it."

Jamie looked at her with scared eyes as she finally comprehended what she was just told. She was injured far worse than she thought, she had almost died.

"What in the hell were you thinking? You shouldn't have been back at that arena. The plan could have waited a little longer Jamie! It doesn't help anyone if you kill yourself in the process." Alex scolded her friend and then sighed. "Tyler still cares about you. You should have seen her face Jamie, but I'm glad you didn't."

Jamie wanted to respond but could only listen to her friend speak. She heard someone at the door and turned towards it to see Tyler standing there.

* * *

Tyler looked at Jamie and closed her eyes against all of the feelings of dread that surfaced. She opened them and saw her best friend, one that she had known since she was little, staring at her with a breathing tube down her throat.

" Alex leave us alone please." Tyler said walking into the room.

"Don't upset her. I know your pissed with us but she is on a machine, take it out on us later on." Alex said as she walked out of the room.

"You're my best friend Jamie. You're like a sister to me, I just don't get it." Tyler said as she sat down where Alex had just been. "If I did something that pissed you off why didn't you just come and tell me? Why attack me and then turn to McMahon?"

* * *

Jamie could see the hurt in her friends eyes and couldn't bear it. The tears escaped and she turned away, afraid to face the damage that she had done.

* * *

Michael and Jason weren't sure how to feel when they saw Alex walk into the waiting room where they were sitting. They turned their attention away from her and focused on Kat and AJ.

* * *

Triple H sat with the rest of Evolution, feeling like an idiot. He had really started to have feelings for Jamie and she went and turned all evil like on him. He liked how she was so real and cool with her friends. She seemed like the type of person that he needed to be with. He shook his head as he tried to pay attention to what Ric was trying to tell him.

* * *

A week went by and the shows were becoming dull to the remaining five members. None of them seemed to have the same spark as when they first started. They missed having the totally different personalities that made the group complete. Tyler was sitting alone in their dressing room when she saw the door open and Edge walked in. She smiled a small smile for him but saw that he was frowning.

" What is it?" She asked him confused.

"I know what's going on with Alex and Jamie but you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Edge said as he sat down opposite Tyler.

"Ok." Tyler agreed slowly. She didn't like keeping secrets from the rest of the gang but she desperately wanted to know what was going on.

"It's a ploy to get close to Vince and then take him out from the inside. Linda and Stephanie came up with the plan and presented it to the girls. They made a deal and in return you get a title shot. Jamie and Alex wanted you to be the first one to go for that title Tyler and so they sacrificed everything, even the chance to be with the guys they have fallen for, for you." Edge admitted with a sigh. "Stephanie was feeling a little guilty so she blabbed it to me."

"Wow, I don't know what to say. They should have told us!" Tyler said not sure on what she should feel. "I mean I appreciate that they wanted to help me but eventually I would have earned a shot on my own."

* * *

Jamie woke up and looked over to see Triple H studying her. The tube had finally come out and she was able to speak but at the moment she couldn't think of anything to say. He had looked at her with such hatred before and now he was showing no emotion at all, that scared her even more.

"I can't think of whether I should be worried about you or just plan walk away." Hunter said breaking the silence first.

"How about the later one." Jamie suggested turning her gaze away, not wanting him to see how much it hurt her to pretend she didn't care.

"Stephanie told me and Edge everything. She said she couldn't stand to see me so miserable." Hunter said sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

"Oh." Jamie said looking back at him. "So why are you still hanging around then? Obviously your pissed at me."

"What I'm angry about is that you didn't have the guts to pull me aside and tell me yourself. You let me think that you could so easily turn your back on your friends without a thought to what they were feeling or going through." Hunter said jumping to his feet. "Dammit Jamie I fell hard for you and you just proved that you have no feelings whatsoever for me."

"That's not true." Jamie said desperately.

"I think it is." Hunter said as he walked out the door, leaving Jamie sobbing in her hospital bed. She felt like her whole world was spinning out of control and she didn't know what to do about it.

* * *

Jazz and Sable walked into the dressing room, hidden well. As soon as Tyler walked back in they jumped out, tackling her to the ground and slamming their fists into her face.

"We know about the two little bitches pretend game. Well this should teach them not to mess with us or Vince McMahon." Sable shouted at Tyler after they finally stopped and got up. They smirked before Sable spit on the barely conscious Tyler. " Remember this is the big league now, maybe you should head back to the little one."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about not writing for so long but there is a lot going on with me. This is just a chapter to get some more background and information, next chapter will be a little action, I promise. REVIEW REVIEW please! 


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

A month had gone by since Tyler had been attacked in the dressing room by Sable and Jazz. Tyler sat staring at the monitor in the dressing room, waiting for her chance to get even with the two who had taken her out a month ago. Sighing she leaned back into the couch, reading over her new script and trying to think of how it made her feel. She had been feeling utterly confused since Edge had told her what Jamie and Alex had been up to and she wasn't all that sure she was ready to face any of the other's.

* * *

Jamie sat in the dressing room she had been given and looked around at the empty space. She had gotten into a huge fight with Alex and so they weren't even speaking at the moment. She brought her knees up to her chest and tried to think of something she could do to try and fix everything she had ruined. She jumped when she heard a knock on her door and slowly went to open it. Michael and Jason were standing there with unsure looks on their faces.

"Hi." Jamie said softly. "Come on it."

Michael and Jason walked past her into the room and just stood there, staring.

"Look I know everyone hates me, you don't have to come and tell me." Jamie said crossing her arms in front of her. For the first time she didn't feel safe with the guys in the room with her.

"We're here because Tyler is going to be in a handicap match tonight." Michael said with a sigh. "We know that you're on the other side now but some small part of you must still care about the one person who helped you get through your life. Think of everything she did for you when your parents would go off the deep end."

"Leave." Jamie said as she turned her back to her friends. She heard their muttered curses as they left the room and she closed her eyes against the feeling of dread that this was bringing up. She heard the door open again and turned to confront the guys if it was them, it wasn't.

"Jamie." Vince said as he closed the door behind him. "I think it's time you proved your loyalty to me. I am changing Tyler's match. It's going to be her vs. Jazz and you."

" You can't be serious." Jamie said suddenly feeling like an even more horrible person.

"Very." Vince said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

It was all set, the match was ready to begin and Vince was ringside. Jamie sent a sorrowful look towards her friend and then stepped out of the ring to let Jazz start things off.

* * *

The match seemed to be going well but Tyler was outnumbered and with Vince ringside, the odds of her winning were down. The gang watched from the back monitors, Edge standing with them. Just then their eyes went wide as Triple H headed down towards the ring and Vince. He yanked him away and then looked up at Jamie and smirked. She smiled back and jumped into the ring to slam into Jazz from behind. At that moment all hell broke loose and Sable ran down from the backstage area.

* * *

Tyler was stunned as she watched Jamie pound on Jazz, and even more stunned when she saw Triple H pounding on Vince McMahon. She looked over and saw Sable jump into the ring and she reacted instinctively to keep Jamie safe, she speared Sable to the ground and pounded on her.

* * *

The referee was stunned and called for the bell, unsure of who the winner was and what was happening. Just then a couple of wrestlers ran down from the back to help Vince and the girls. He kept calling for the bell as guards ran down to the ring to try and break up the fight.

* * *

When all was said and done Jamie and Tyler were the only two in the ring still standing. They stared at each other and then Tyler walked over to Jamie. She stood there, in front of her for a long moment, unsure if she wanted to smack her old friend or hug her. She made her decision and raised her fist and slammed it into Jamie, letting her know that now they were even. She then extended a hand to her fallen friend and helped her to her feet.

"I deserved that." Jamie whispered.

"Damn straight you did. You deserve a lot more but I am gonna let it slide because it seems there is a lot more to what's going on with youthan just what Stephanie told us." Tyler said with sigh.

" I don't know why Stephanie said anything to anyone. I never had a plan Tyler, not with Stephanie. What I did, what Alex did, was planned long before we came here. Tyler I got some things I need to tell you and I think you're gonna be so mad at me when I am finished but I am hoping you'll forgive me." Jamie said as she climbed out of the ring and grabbed Hunter's hand.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was sitting in Hunter's hotel room with their jaws on the ground. Alex was sitting with Jeff and even she was a little stunned.

"So what you're saying is this whole time you have been related to someone in the WWE and this has been a plot for a while?" Tyler asked with her arms folded in front of her.

"Tyler a few years ago when we took that trip to Vegas just before those big WOW matches, I did something that I failed to mention. I got married, to Hunter." Jamie said as she pulled a ring out of her pocket and slipped it on her finger. "When everything went down like it did for him we came up with a plan and later on I clued in Alex because she was anxious to get into the WWE. I was going to tell you but then you started bad mouthing Hunter because of some of his story lines and I was afraid you would be upset that I was married to him." Jamie explained as stared at her best friend.

"So the whole Vince thing at WOW?" Tyler asked confused.

"I sent Sable a letter, bad mouthing her and talking about how everyone I knew in WOW could beat her and her buddies up. When I came into the WWE I already had a big issue with everyone and things just took off from there." Jamie explained.

Michael and Jason sat silently staring at Jamie, as if she had grown two heads.

"We just don't get why you didn't trust us." Michael said softly. "We're supposed to be you're friends."

"You are. I can't explain why I didn't tell you but I can tell you this. Things are going to get bad for me for a while. That's why I initiated the fight with you Alex. That's why I made the decision not to let anyone in. I am about to become a walking target and after what Kane did I can't bear to see anyone of you hurt. I need to do this on my own." Jamie said as she slowly got to her feet. "I know you probably hate me right now but you'll see that this is for the best in the end." Jamie walked out on everyone, leaving them staring after her with unsure feelings and no way to express them.


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jamie glanced up as she heard her hotel room door slam. Frowning she saw Tyler standing there with her arms crossed in front of her. Jamie sighed as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting and motioned for Tyler to sit across from her. She had been expecting her friend to come in here and was prepared for the verbal battle that was about to happen between them.

"I got one thing to say to you." Tyler said with a serious look on her face.

"What's that?" Jamie asked prepared to hear bad things about Hunter and how she shouldn't have kept her marriage a secret.

"I'm in." Tyler said with a smirk, knowing Jamie wasn't prepared to hear that.

"Excuse me?" Jamie asked stunned.

"We have been friends for so long. When your parents did everything they did it was me that helped you out. When you're in trouble I am there for you and vice versa. If you're a target then so am I. We are best friends Jamie, nothing is going to change that." Tyler said as she shrugged her shoulders. "No arguments because you won't win. You owe me for that beating you and Alex gave me."

"You're never going to let me live that one down are you?" Jamie asked with a sigh. "Look you're my best friend and I just don't want anything to happen to you. Is that so bad?"

"Yup." Tyler said nodding her head. Smirking she shrugged her shoulders. "No matter what Jamie, it's you and me. I also have a feeling that Hunter isn't going to let you keep him away, after all his your husband."

"You're mad about that to right?" Jamie asked with a sigh.

"No actually I'm not. Jamie I did the same thing you did." Tyler admitted slowly.

"You're married to Edge?" Jamie asked with her eyes widened.

"Yeah kinda." Tyler said with a guilty shrug.

"Well we are definitely two of a kind." Jamie said as she started laughing. "You got any kids I should know about?"

"Nope, you?" Tyler asked with a smile and a sigh of relief.

"Not yet." Jamie said with a shrug.

* * *

Vince was angry and it was because he was made to look like a fool. So everyone thought they could get away with what they had just done well they had another thing coming. He was going to make sure they all paid for everything and he would start with Jamie. She made him look like a complete idiot, no one did that to Vince McMahon.

* * *

Sable grinned as she read over the new script that Vince had the writers draw up. This was going to be very good indeed. She couldn't wait until it was time for her to make Jamie pay for all the nasty things she said and she couldn't wait until she got even with every single one of her little buddies. So she thought she could make Sable look like a fool, well she would see about that.

* * *

Jamie and Tyler walked into the arena together, Jamie still not sure that having Tyler with her was in her best interest. They were half way to the dressing area assigned to them when the rest of the gang joined them.

"If you think that we were just going to stand off to the side and let you two deal with this then you were wrong." Michael said with a smirk. "This is a team and team members stick together no matter what."

* * *

Edge, Triple H and Jeff walked up to the group and laughed.

"Back together again?" Jeff asked with a smile as he glanced at Alex.

"Yes." AJ said with a nod. "Nothing is going to tear us apart."

"Well there is a revised script for you Jamie. I picked it up for you." Triple H said as he handed it to his wife.

"Thanks." Jamie said nervously as she opened it and read. She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked as she grabbed the script from Jamie. "Oh hell no!" She shouted after she read it.

"Well that's that." Jamie said as she took a deep breath and grabbed the script back. "I guess we can consider me out of the game for a while after tonight."

"That's not going to happen Jamie." Kat said with a frown, she wanted to know what was in the script but for whatever reason Jamie just didn't seem up to sharing.

"Let me read it." Hunter said softly as he reached for the script. He looked at his wife's pale face and could tell he wasn't going to like anything that it said.

* * *

Hunter read over the script and then threw it against the wall. He took deep calming breaths when he felt his wife's hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down. He turned towards her and shook his head.

"You're not doing that." Hunter said with a gulp. "Jamie we all know your old injuries aren't completely healed and that's what Vince is counting on."

"I don't think we have a choice on the matter." Jamie said. "I can do this, you all just have to believe in me."

"I can't let you do it either." Tyler said with a shrug. "Jamie that's asking for trouble, you are not capable of taking on Kane, Sable, Jazz and Vince all by yourself. Four against one is asking for trouble."

"I know. I don't have a choice, just wish me luck ok." Jamie said as she walked off.

* * *

Michael picked up the script and read through it before passing it around for everyone to read. The looks on everyone's faces made it clear that no one wanted this to happen. They walked slowly towards Hunter's dressing room and took a seat inside.

"We have to come up with a plan of action." Jason said as he glanced around the room.

"I have an idea, one that may get everyone a little sore but trust me it's going to be worth it." Tyler said with a smirk. "It's going to make Vince wish he had never come up with that type of match."


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Jamie sighed as she made her way down the ramp towards the ring where Vince was waiting with Sable and Jazz. She knew that Kane would be making his entrance after her for some reason and that freaked her out even more. She bit her bottom lip as she made her way slowly down towards the ring only to feel someone yank on her arm, to make her slow down. She turned confused eyes towards the person and smiled when she saw Tyler and Hunter standing there shaking their heads at her.

"If you thought you were coming down here solo, then you were sadly mistaken." Tyler said with a smirk. "If you also thought you were handling the four nerds on your own then you are even more mistaken."

"Vince isn't going to let you stay." Jamie whispered.

"There are more in the back." Hunter grinned at her. "Besides you're my wife. That means we stick together no matter what."

Jamie grinned at her husband and her friend. She knew that they were putting themselves on the line tonight to back her up and that meant a lot to her.

* * *

Vince snarled as he saw the three of them walk down the ramp. He had a feeling tonight was going to be a night to remember, and he really didn't care. He crossed his arms in front of him and waited until they were all in the ring before he smirked. He knew that there was no way Jamie was going to come down solo and that's why there was a team waiting in back to take care of any issues that may arise. He nodded at Jazz and Sable who were more than ready to kick some butt.

* * *

Sable sneered at Jamie and made a motion with her hand. She couldn't wait to get her hands on her. She was going to make her pay for everything she ever said or did that offended her.

* * *

As Kane made his way down to the ring, Hunter and Tyler exited and stood off to the side. They looked at each other and could tell what the other was thinking. Vince was going to have Kane start things off, that had to be the reason he was coming down last. Vince was playing with her head and it was working if Jamie's face was any indication.

* * *

The referee called for the bell and the match started out. Kane was the first one in the ring with Jamie and the look on his face was pure hatred. Jamie gulped and tried to use her small size to her advantage but even she knew that wouldn't work for long. She landed a couple of glancing blows but Kane just laughed them off and continued to threaten her with his stare. Then he grabbed her and Jamie knew it was all over for her.

* * *

Kane landed a few blows but he was holding back. When he felt that she was dazed and completely at his mercy he grinned and walked over with her in his grasp and tagged in Sable. She sauntered into the ring with a grin and took over. Jamie was weak from her battle with Kane and could hardly stand as it was.

* * *

Tyler watched on as her friend was lying on the mat completely at Sable's mercy. It was killing her but she knew that she had to wait until the right moment to put her plan into action.

* * *

Hunter's fists clenched at his side as he glared at Kane and Vince. He couldn't wait to get his hands on either of them and make them pay for what they were doing and what they had just done to Jamie.

* * *

Jamie felt the blood pouring from different wounds and tried desperately to defend herself. When she landed a blow on Sable in her condition it surprised even her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tyler and Hunter cheering her on in their eyes and she struggled to regain her balance on her feet and try to fight back. She landed a couple of blows and Sable made the decision to tag in Vince to get her back down again.

* * *

Vince entered the ring with an evil grin on his face as he landed a couple of blows on her. She landed a couple of them right back and while Sable had the referee distracted Jamie landed a low blow. She tried to smile at the look of pain on Vince's face but it hurt to bad so she just kept fighting back, they were wimpy punches now but all she had left. Kane had taken a lot out of her and she was afraid to admit that she wasn't ready to face Jazz just yet.

* * *

Jazz got tagged in and made her way over to Jamie and landed a lot more blows. Jamie was struggling to regain her composure but it was no use. Every time she made a little bit of headway they brought in a new opponent. She felt the blow to her shoulder and a familiar pain. She heard the pop and could tell the referee had as well from the concerned look on his face. Jamie glanced at Hunter and Tyler and shook her head, letting them know she didn't want to give up but she couldn't take anymore.

* * *

Tyler gave the secret signal and the team rushed down from the back. Sable had the referee distracted thinking Jazz was going to do something and that gave them enough time to do what was necessary in the ring. While some of them kept Vince and Kane busy, Tyler entered the ring and took out Jazz then pulled Jamie on top of Jazz for the pin. After that she gave the signal for the back off and lucky for them one of them got the referee's attention.

* * *

Jamie was so out of it she didn't know that she had just won. She was shocked to feel her arm raised and then hear commotion around her. She felt Hunter's arms holding her up but couldn't respond. Then she heard the familiar music hit and everyone tensed up. There was a battle about to begin and there was no telling who was going to be the last one standing in the ring. 


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Jamie groaned as she leaned into Hunter, knowing she couldn't support her own weight. She could tell the team was nervous as they watched masked men walk down the ramp. There was no telling who was behind those masks but at the moment it didn't really matter. Jamie pulled herself away from Hunter and struggled to regain her full balance.

* * *

Tyler took a deep breath and watched as the team descended from the top of the ramp. She gulped and glanced at everyone in the ring, knowing they were a little unsure on how this battle was about to turn out. She nodded her head and let everyone know that this one was going to count and everyone heard the audience go silent. The only sound was the footsteps of the men coming down the ramp.

* * *

Hunter sent a concerned glance towards Jamie and shook his head. He really didn't want to have her anywhere near this fight but at the moment he doubted she would leave them alone to deal with this situation. Sighing he turned his attention back to the team and took a deep breath. He had a feeling that this was what Vince had planned all along. He had to have known Jamie wouldn't be here by herself and that they would interfere in her match. This whole thing was planned right down to Jamie's anticipated win.

* * *

Jamie could feel the weakness in her legs and knew that was a bad sign. She wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to support her own weight. She sent glances all around the ring and noticed that the team was fidgeting nervously. If anyone got seriously hurt tonight she wasn't sure she could handle it, she would know it was all her own fault.

"Jamie can you handle this fight?" Tyler asked her injured friend. "If you can't I want you to slide out of the ring and head out through the audience. You're no good to us injured."

"I can handle it." Jamie lied through her teeth. There was no way she was leaving her friends to fight this battle without her. This was a battle she intended to help them win.

"You're lying." Hunter said bluntly to his wife. "Look at you, you can barely handle your own weight."

"Shut it." Jamie said abruptly to her husband. "I said I can handle it."

* * *

Hunter glanced through the corner of his eye at his wife and shook his head. He should have known she was not going to cooperate even if it was in her best interest. Sighing he turned fully towards his wife and gripped her shoulders, turning her towards him. "You either leave this ring and get your injured self to the back or you're going to regret it." Hunter said glaring at her.

* * *

Tyler stared openmouthed at Hunter and then started laughing. She tried to control her laughter but pretty soon the whole team was laughing, which confused their opponents even more. She had never seen anyone talk to Jamie in that manner and that was what was so funny. The look Jamie sent her husband said he would be enjoying the couch more than anything for a while but she watched as Jamie listened to her husband and crawled out of the ring. She crawled over the barrier and through the audience towards the back.

* * *

Jamie stood at the back watching on the monitor as the masked men made it into the ring and she gulped. She wanted to be out there helping but she already knew what Hunter would have done had she stayed.

* * *

Tyler felt the first blow and looked behind her at Jazz who initiated the fight. As everyone glared at her the masked men entered the ring and the fight was on.

* * *

Jamie looked behind her when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder and frowned and then her eyes went wide. She backed herself against the monitor and bit her bottom lip nervously. She held her hands up in a defensive position and prepared to get the beating of her life.

* * *

Then Vince, Jazz, Sable, Kane and the masked men exited the ring and walked halfway up the ramp in the middle of the fight. The team in the ring looked battered and bruised but were still on their feet. They grinned as they turned their attention to the top of the ramp where a figure appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Brock Lesner walked out with Jamie in his arms. He smirked as he saw everyone in the ring suck in their breaths and try to think of something to do to help her out.

"You sent her straight to me Hunter, thank you." Brock said laughing.

"Leave her alone!" Hunter shouted, trying hard not to panic.

* * *

Tyler looked around her for something that might be able to help her get to Jamie. She felt the panic rise in her chest and looked back to the top to see what Brock was going to do next.

"Ladies and Gentlemen enjoy the rest of the show." Brock said as he pointed at Tyler.

"What does he want with me?" Tyler asked Hunter since he was closer to her.

"He must know you're her best friend. He thinks you're going to sacrifice yourself for her." Hunter said reading into Brock's hand movements.

"I will." Tyler whispered as she started to head towards the ropes to leave the ring.

"As much as I don't want anything to happen to Jamie, I can't let you do that." Hunter grabbed her arm. "Jamie is already severely injured and of no help to this team in a big fight. You can help them in a troublesome time. They need a healthy person and sending both of you to the injured list is only going to weaken your friends. It's exactly what Vince wants. You wanna help Jamie, you can help by staying healthy and uninjured so you can fight a battle of revenge." Hunter said making a lot of sense.

* * *

Tyler watched as Brock realized she wasn't coming up the ramp and he shrugged his shoulders. He threw Jamie over the side and into a table down below. Tyler winced and looked away but she could hear the echo of the wood breaking all the way into the ring. She felt the guilt rise in her chest and then that was replaced by anger. She would make them all pay for what they had just done.


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jamie felt the pain shooting through her body and struggled to stay conscious but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. She opened one eye and noticed Sable standing above her. She knew what was coming next and just closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

Tyler saw Sable and Jazz jump off the ramp and run over to where Jamie was lying. She watched as they delivered some blows to her and then run to the back laughing. "They are going to pay." She said through clench teeth as she looked at her bloody friend.

* * *

Hunter jumped out of the ring and ran as fast as he could to where Jamie was lying unconscious on the ground. He held her hand, knowing he couldn't move anything else after a fall like that. He bit his bottom lip nervously as he stroked her bloody hair away from her face and waited for the paramedics to come out there.

"I am beginning to think this whole thing is hazardous to everyone's health." AJ tried to joke to lighten the mood as everyone climbed out of the ring and headed towards the area where Jamie was lying.

"Not funny AJ." Kat whispered furiously.

"I know." AJ said softly.

* * *

Tyler sat in the waiting room with everyone else, thinking about their friend who was lying on a gurney somewhere, getting ready to suffer through a series of tests. Tyler could tell everyone was still in shock over what happened and Tyler was feeling guilty over the fact that she was the one who suggested she leave the ring in the first place.

"It's not your fault you know." Kat spoke up from where she was sitting.

"Yes it is. I sent her to the back." Tyler said with a sigh.

"Actually Hunter sent her to the back." Alex pointed out with a cocked eyebrow. "You merely suggested it and Jamie declined your offer."

"Well he wouldn't have sent her if I hadn't brought it up." Tyler grumbled.

"Yes I would have." Hunter said quietly coming into the waiting area. He had been silently consulting with Jamie's doctor since he was her next of kin as her husband.

"What did he say?" Tyler asked jumping to her feet.

"That Jamie's body can't go through this anymore right now. It's been battered and bruised too much and she never should have been medically cleared for at least three more months. He says he is going to write a medical note and pull Jamie out for a long time, possibly 6 to 8 months." Hunter said with a worried look. "She won't go for it, I know she'll find a way around it."

"We'll figure it out." Tyler reassured him as her husband came walking into the room for moral support. He couldn't leave the arena any sooner because he had been in a match himself. "Hey hon, how'd the match go?"

"Won." He said with a quick grin before he looked at Hunter. "How she doin?"

"Bad. They just took her up for a CATScan but they won't scan her until her test results come back." Hunter said with a shrug. "Procedure since she is unconscious and can't answer critical questions for them."

"Well I guess it's good that they are being so cautious with her." Tyler said nervously.

* * *

Jamie woke up and stared at the doctor that was eyeing her closely from a stool not to far away. She winced as the light hit her and then opened her eyes a little wider, knowing that she had a concussion and the light was going to hurt no matter what.

"Well I hope you know that you're out of commission for a while." The doctor said cocking an eyebrow as he studied her.

"A month or two." Jamie said with a shrug.

"Try 6 or 8." The doctor corrected with a stubborn look.

"You can't be serious. It's a tiny concussion." Jamie said starting to argue. She saw Hunter walking in and knew that it would useless.

"She'll be out for at least 6 months." Hunter assured the doctor.

"What makes you so sure?" Jamie asked narrowing her eyes as she looked at her husband.

"Because I am going to make sure of it." Hunter said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Three months later Tyler was stretching in the back of the arena when she saw Sable for the first time since that incident that had happened. She narrowed her eyes and set off in her direction to have a wrestler type of chat with her. She makes it over there in record time and taps her on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Sable asked turning around and then her eyes widened as she saw who was standing there. "What do you want?" She managed to get out as she gulped, looking around to see who would help her.

"You and your friends are all going to pay. I thought I might just start with you." Tyler said as she slammed her fist into Sables face. She tackled her to the ground and continued to beat the shit out of her until someone yanked her off of her.

"Ty I know you want to hurt her but you need to let her be for now." AJ said as she held on tight to her friend who was struggling to get away.

"Let me go AJ, she deserves everything she got and so much more." Tyler said trying to get loose from her friend.

"Nope." Michael said as he came out of nowhere and grabbed Tyler from AJ. "You're coming back with us."

* * *

Back in dressing room Tyler looked at everyone who was staring at her with their arms crossed in front of them.

"What?" She asked after a moment.

"We are planning a team attack remember? Why did you go solo on Sable?" Kat asked angry.

"Sorry. It's just that when I saw her I lost my temper." Tyler admitted sheepishly. "Look we can still hit them hard and we will."

* * *

Later that night they got their plan together and laughed at the thought of everything that they were going to do to the team that had hurt their best friend.


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Jamie smiled as she walked through the back hallways of RAW. The doctor had agreed to let her go back three months early only to sit in the back and watch. She was not allowed to wrestle in the ring or in the back. She glanced to her right and saw Hunter going over his script and frowning as new details popped up that he wasn't expecting.

"Can I read it?" Jamie asked already knowing he wouldn't let her.

"Why?" Hunter asked surprising her.

"Because you keep frowning and looking like you want to kill someone. Besides I am your benched wife and I need to live through you for a while." She joked a little to see if she could get him to smile.

"When I'm finished." Hunter said shrugging his shoulders and turning his attention back to the script.

* * *

AJ glanced up when she heard Jamie's voice and her eyes went wide. "Jamie." She squealed as she ran over and gently hugged her friend. "I thought you were out for a few more months."

"I am, doctor said I could come back and watch matches not wrestle them." Jamie said with a shrug.

"Well tonight we are taking on the team that put in that condition." AJ said with a sigh. "I wish you were coming with us."

"I wish so to." Jamie said feeling angry at the mere mention of the people who put her out of commission for so long.

"Yeah and wish all you want but you step foot outside that dressing room without me by your side and I will tan your hide." Hunter whispered an empty threat.

"You wouldn't lay a mean hand on my body." Jamie said with a smirk. "But I promised you I wouldn't and I plan to keep my promise. I do want to get healthy Hunter."

"All right." Hunter nodded believing her.

* * *

Tyler walked into the dressing room where she had heard her friend was sitting in. She smirked as she realized she was pouting on the couch, probably trying to persuade Hunter to let her escort him down to the ring. Even Tyler knew that would be a losing battle that her friend wouldn't even come close to winning. She rolled her eyes as she took a seat next to her friend and patted her gently on the back.

"I have come to keep you company and out of trouble while your hubby wrestles." Tyler joked as she turned on the monitor. "We can make fun of every blow he takes and call him all sorts of names."

"True. That could be fun but not as fun as being ringside." She said desperately trying one more time.

"Not going to happen." Hunter said as he leaned over and kissed his wife gently on the lips. "Keep my girl safe, Ty." Hunter said winking at her.

"No problem. I brought some rope with me in case I need to hogtie her." Tyler said with a small laugh.

"Not a bad idea." Hunter said thinking it over. "It might make my job easier tonight when you all are wrestling those creeps she wants to take out so badly."

Jamie watched as Hunter left the room and then grinned as she turned and faced her long time friend. "I didn't think he would buy it."

"Why are you playing games with that man's mind?" Tyler said with a laugh.

"Because it's so fun to see the look on his face when he thinks I am gonna do something I shouldn't." Jamie said shrugging her shoulders. "I knew I was never going to be allowed ringside but it was fun to pretend I wanted to be there badly."

"So tell me what it is that so important that you had to talk to me immediately." Tyler said with a cocked eyebrow.

"I overheard someone talking in the hallway about a plan that Vince has for tonight. Something completely unheard of in the wrestling industry. From what I could gather while I was waiting for Hunter, Vince plans to make sure none of you walk away from the ring tonight and it's possible that he means to make sure that none of you walk again." Jamie said letting her worry finally voice itself. "Tyler I think that you need to find a way to get tonight's match postponed until we can find out exactly what he is up to."

* * *

Tyler walked away from the dressing area in a daze. Jamie had promised to stay put and lock the door so that Tyler could process all of the information she had just received. If what Jamie said was true than wrestling at all tonight could put them all on the injured list indefinitely. She turned quickly as she heard someone walking up to her and gave a half smile to Stephanie as she made her way towards her.

"So what's on your mind?" Stephanie asked as she stopped next to the young wrestler.

"Tonight's match needs to be postponed." Tyler said making an on the spot decision. "Something isn't right Stephanie and until we know what it is no one can step into that ring tonight."

* * *

AJ looked at the group as they listened to Tyler explain why she had their match canceled. None of them were sure how they were feeling about this development but they trusted their friend's judgment.

* * *

Hunter looked over at his wife who was fast asleep on the couch in their dressing room. He could tell that today had completely drained her, all the visitors and worrying about him out there by himself. He smiled as he remembered the smile on her face when he returned to the dressing room in one piece. He looked at the small frown that was marring her angelic face and knew something was troubling her that not even sleep could erase from her mind, maybe Tyler knew what it was.

* * *

Vince slammed his fist down on the table and looked at everyone who was around him. It angered him that he had been foiled at his plan and for once he was ready to take the revenge out on anyone who crossed his path. He would make this group of wrestlers pay for interfering in his plans and he would make them all pay once and for all. 


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Tyler looked over the new script that had been delivered to her house and felt the anger rise in her. Vince had decided since he couldn't take them out all at once he was going to do it one by one. He was going to start with her apparently because he had her set in a one on one match up with Kane. It sickened her that any man would put a woman in that position no matter how angry they were with them. She was tough and she knew she could handle her own the only problem was that she wasn't going to overestimate herself and think that she could take on Kane one on one.

"Hey." AJ said sitting across from her friend.

"I didn't hear you come in." Tyler said with her head snapping up.

"That's obvious. Is that your new script?" AJ asked nodding towards the paper in her hands.

"Yeah. I got a match that's guaranteed to put me with Jamie for a while." Tyler said throwing it aside. "Did you get yours yet?"

"Yeah and it's as boring as can be." AJ said as she shook her head. "Why are you always getting the good stuff?"

"Trust me I wish I didn't have this match." Tyler said leaning back into her new sofa.

"Wanna go catch a movie while you can anyway?" AJ asked with a sly smile.

"Might as well." Tyler said with a grin. "Just let me go put on some jeans." She said looking down at the comfy sweats she had thrown on this morning.

* * *

Jamie sighed as she watched Hunter studying his new script. She frowned when she saw him shake his head and got frustrated. It was killing her that she was not allowed to wrestle or even just escort him ringside. She walked into the kitchen and poured some milk into a pan on the stove to make herself some hot chocolate. Hunter always made fun of her because she hated coffee and she wasn't fond of tea but she drank it occasionally. She looked up when she heard him walk into the kitchen and lean against the doorjamb.

"Are you going to pout again today?" Hunter asked cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe." Jamie said turning back to the milk she was heating up.

"I wasn't the one who put you on the list Jamie so why am I the one who has to suffer with you?" He asked with a sigh.

"I didn't realize I was torturing you. Why don't you just leave me be than?" Jamie said angrily.

"Whoa what's up now?" He asked throwing his hands up in surrender. "I don't think I have ever seen you so angry with me."

"Yeah well everyday there is something new for you to see." She said as she poured the milk into a mug and then poured the chocolate powder in and stirred it up.

"Jamie what is going on with you?" Hunter asked as he walked up to her.

"Nothing just leave me alone." She said taking the mug and heading for the stairs. She wasn't sure what was bugging her at the moment but she did know that it had something to do with worry for some friends.

* * *

Kat and Michael were working out at the gym with Jason. They knew that they were going to have to stay in shape for whatever may lie ahead for them. It's possible that what Tyler thought was going to go down may still go down.

* * *

Tyler and AJ laughed as they entered the arena where they were supposed to wrestle that night. Tyler stopped laughing when she saw the sympathetic looks that were being thrown her way. She already knew that when someone looked at you like that then it meant your script had been changed and you were in bigger trouble then you originally thought. Groaning she pointed it out to AJ who sucked in her breath.

"Who do you think is in big trouble?" AJ whispered to her as they slowed their walk to see if they could overhear anything helpful.

"Most likely me since I have the dangerous match but it could be you since you aren't expecting anything big." Tyler whispered back and realized no one was talking about anything. "Let's head to the dressing room to see if there is a script there for us to see."

"Ok." AJ nodded as they headed towards the dressing room area to see what was going on and which one of them was going to wish they hadn't shown up tonight.

* * *

Hunter walked through the hallways still confused over what was going on with Jamie. She had locked herself in one of the guest rooms at the house and refused to leave the room, even when he told her he was leaving for the airport. He looked up as he heard someone giggling and saw Dawn Marie standing there batting flirtatious eyes at him. He groaned inwardly already knowing what she was going to try. He looked around to see if there was anyone who could save him and realized there wasn't.

"Hi." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Goodbye." Hunter said trying to get past her.

"Leave little wifey at home?" She asked rubbing her hand on his chest.

"Little wifey is right here and I would suggest you step back or else little wifey will show you that she's not so little." Jamie said walking up with a duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Jamie?" Hunter said turning and seeing her standing there.

"Well it looks like someone can't trust you. How about we see how tough little wifey here is in the ring or are you still an injured little bird?" Dawn Marie sneered at her with her arms crossed in front of her.

"Sounds good, see you out there." Jamie said not realizing Hunter was about to throttle her for it.

"All right then." Dawn Marie said walking away.

"You have some explaining to do." Hunter growled grabbing her arm and practically dragging her down the hall to his dressing room.

"Later." Jamie said pulling free and walking away from him.

As the night progressed everyone realized their matches were being drastically changed. No one could expect what was about to happen to one of their own that night.


	24. Chapter 22

AN: Sorry it took so long for an update! I know you have been waiting patiently but I was hospitalized twice and had a few surgeries. I am still pretty sick but I thought I should try my best to get here and update this for you. Again sorry for the delay!

* * *

Chapter 22

Jamie rubbed her hands together nervously as she waited inside the girls locker room for her match. She hiding from her husband because she had already been told he was on a major rampage searching for her. He had attempted to get into this locker room but security was tight outside because of some problems and so he was not getting through. She sat down on a bench and watched the monitor wearily as she waited for her cue to get angry. There was something very bad in her script that night and it was something that was going to cause even more problems in her marriage to Hunter. What was even worse is that there was an issue that was going to arise and cause problems for Ty as well.

* * *

Tyler walked towards the women's dressing room and smiled at the guards standing there. She knew now why Jamie was in there instead of in the group dressing room, there was no way Hunter could get to her.

"So Jamie you want to tell me what's on your mind?" Tyler asked as she walked up to her.

"Not really." Jamie said shaking her head slowly.

"Bad script?" Tyler asked with an arched brow.

"You have a script that is just as bad." Jamie said with a pointed look.

"You mean the thing before my big match with Kane? You have the same thing?" Tyler asked with her eyes wide.

"Yes, and we both know how this is going to hurt Hunter. Tyler I can't let this happen tonight. There has to be a way to get out of it, there just has to be." Jamie said as she got up and started pacing back and forth. "I can't let this happen to him right now. I mean I know how I would feel if the situation was reversed and that is the only thing that is keeping me from him right now."

"You still have no plan?" Tyler asked with an arched brow.

"Nope and I have a feeling I am really going to pay for this." Jamie said sighing as she closed her eyes against the overwhelming feelings of what was about to happen.

* * *

Hunter sat with Edge in his dressing room as he silently thought about what Jamie was pulling at the moment. How could she return still injured and wrestle in a match with Dawn Marie? Everyone knew that Dawn Marie was a formidable female opponent and wrestling with her would only make Jamie stay on the injured list for longer than she normally would have.

"I don't have a clue as to what she is thinking about!" Hunter said blowing out a frustrated breath. "Who does she think she is?"

"Relax Hunter. I am sure there is a reason behind everything that's going down tonight!" Edge said trying to calm him down.

"Yeah right! I feel like locking her inside that dressing room and making sure she can't head down to the ring." Hunter groaned as he slouched back into the leather couch. "I can't seem to understand her."

"Trust me, I don't understand my wife that much either." Edge said with a smirk. "They are best friends so maybe they get it from each other."

"Probably do." Hunter laughed.

* * *

Jamie was nervous as she waited patiently to head down to the ring. She had managed to get Michael and Jason to agree to keep Hunter away and Tyler was already coming down with her since her match with Kane wasn't until later on that night. She looked over at her best friend and could already see the worry etched on her face around her eyes. They both knew that it wasn't there because of Dawn Marie. The truth was Jamie could wipe the floor with Dawn Marie whether she was 100 percent or not. It was the other thing that had them both completely worried and it was that other thing that had Jamie rocking back and forth on her feet.

* * *

Hunter waited patiently for the match to start since he was going to be watching it with Michael, Jason and Edge in his dressing room. He was nervous about the fact that Jamie didn't want him down there period. What if Dawn Marie got one of her little guy friends to interfere? There was always a possibility that it would be someone that Tyler couldn't handle.

* * *

Dawn Marie was already in the ring when Jamie's music hit. She sucked in a deep breath and with an encouraging look from Tyler they both headed out to the ring.

* * *

Jamie stepped into the ring and the bell was rung. She licked her lips in anticipation as the match started. Dawn Marie had the upper hand at first knowing Jamie's weaknesses but Jamie quickly overcame her and nearly got the pin three different times. It was becoming apparent to Jamie that she was going to have to use some high flying stunts to take her out when the part she dreaded came up. All of a sudden there was a murmur from the crowd as two men made their way ringside.

* * *

Hunter and Edge both jumped to their feet as they saw the men make their way to the ring. They were both ready to head out there when Michael and Jason jumped in their way and shook their heads. The guys knew exactly what was going to happen and had promised the girls they would keep their husbands in the back.

* * *

Jamie gulped as one of them entered the ring and backed away slowly. She was afraid of what was going to happen and glanced down at her right to see Tyler slowly backing away from the guy walking towards her. They both knew they had to find a way out of this situation of there would be hell to pay. Jamie turned her attention back to the guy in front of her and closed her eyes, willing her mind to think of a plan and then it happened, the thing she had been dreading, the thing that would send everything out of control. 


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Hunter stared at the screen as he saw what was going on. He felt the anger rise inside of him and picked up the TV, slamming it onto the ground. He looked over in time to catch Edge throwing Michael and Jason to the side and they nodded at each other. They ran out of the dressing room and headed down towards the ring where their wives were with other guys.

* * *

Jamie already felt the problems rising and could tell by the silent audience that they were confused about what was happening. Jamie recalled her script and dreaded what she was going to have to say to Hunter about this. She looked over and saw Tyler looking up at her and then watched as she climbed in the ring with the other guy. Jamie looked up as Hunter's music hit and he and Edge ran down to the ring with angry looks on their faces. It was time to follow the worst script that she had ever had and she felt her heart breaking as she stared into the angry and hurt eyes of her husband who jumped into the ring with Edge.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked angrily even though she wasn't feeling angry at the moment.

"What do I want?" Hunter asked grabbing a microphone. "I want to know what the hell is going on here!" He shouted into the mic.

"It's none of your business." Jamie said hotly as she smirked at her husband. Inside her heart was breaking even more as she saw the anger fade and hurt and pain crawl across his face. Jamie looked over and saw Edge and Tyler having the same conversation minus the microphones and she handed hers to Tyler who started speaking into it.

"Look Edge we both knew it wouldn't last. Just move on with your life." Tyler said with pain inside of her as she noticed the hurt cross his face.

Edge grabbed the microphone from Hunter who had turned around and walked out of the ring. "If that's what you want fine." Edge said with a shrug and he threw the microphone down and left the ring.

* * *

Later that night Jamie and Tyler were sitting in their hotel room together, with looks of disgust on their faces. How could their husbands just give them up that easily without a fight? How could they just walk away without asking for an explanation about what was going on?

"I don't get it. It's almost like they wanted this to happen because they don't care about us at all." Tyler said jumping off her bed and walking around the room. "I mean we didn't want to say those things and we sure as heck didn't want to kiss those guys but what's their excuse. I mean we both know that they didn't know this was going to happen. There would be no way in hell they would have let us down to that ring if they had known about this." Tyler said ranting and raving as she paced back and forth.

Both women had already been read the riot acts from their friends and Jamie had already seen Hunter being consoled by the other female wrestlers, there was no excuse for him like there was for her. She was going to explain everything at the hotel but he never gave her the chance. The last time she had seen him he had gone off with Dawn Marie just like Edge had gone off with Torrie Wilson.

"I guess we are just going to have to face reality. Vince won this round. Our husbands are off with other women whom they are most likely going to sleep with and they think we don't love them anymore. If Hunter cheats on me than that's it, we are getting divorced." Jamie said tears in her eyes. "I can't be with someone who cheats."

"He thinks you are cheating on him Jamie and that you don't love him." Tyler pointed out.

"So if Edge sleeps with Torrie you are going to welcome him back with open arms?" Jamie asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Hell no." Tyler said and then realized Jamie's point. "All right I get the picture. I just wish we had the chance to explain things to them."

"If they didn't have enough trust in us to know that we wouldn't do that unless it was scripted then our marriages weren't as strong as we thought they were." Jamie said shrugging her shoulders.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Tyler nodded her head begrudgingly.

* * *

Hunter and Edge walked through the hallways of the hotel and shook their heads as they made their way to the room they were sharing. They had managed to switch Edge and Jamie out so that the girls could room together and the guys could room together.

"Why do you think they would do this to us?" Edge asked as they arrived at their room.

"I don't know. I really don't want to talk to or about them." Hunter said as he unlocked the door and they went inside.

"Yeah I know but I am really curious to know why they would do this to us." Edge said with a sigh.

"Well I really don't feel like talking to my wife right now. God, my wife was kissing another man." Hunter said as he slammed his fist down on the table. "Right in front of me, knowing I was watching, she kissed another man."

"Hunter I was watching to, my wife did the same thing." Edge pointed out.

* * *

A few days later they were getting ready to film a paper view. Jamie and Tyler still hadn't spoken to their husbands and they quickly learned that a lot of people were angry with them for what happened.

"Do you think this was Vince's plan? To make sure we had plenty of enemies going into this show?" Tyler asked as another hatred filled look was thrown their way.

"Apparently, this makes me worried Ty. I don't think I can wrestle tonight, my mind is to full on other things." Jamie said with a sigh.

"I honestly don't think either of us has a choice in the matter." Tyler said shrugging as they re-read their scripts. Tonight was going to be a long night and both women had a feeling it was going to be a night neither one would soon forget.


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Tyler and Jamie watched helplessly as their husbands walked around with Dawn Marie and Torrie Wilson. Both of them felt like screaming or even crying. Their hearts felt like they had been torn to shreds and they knew exactly who to blame for all of this.

"Vince is going to pay for this." Tyler said angrily. "I can't believe that son of a bitch."

"Ty, calm down all right, we'll humiliate him by winning tonight." Jamie said shrugging.

"Doubtful." Tyler said shaking her head. She knew just as well as Jamie that tonight was about losing more than just their matches. Tonight they would come face to face with their husbands. Tonight it would be an intergender tag match.

"Well look at it this way, you can get even with Edge for going out with another woman and then bragging about it all day." Jamie said as she studied the floor patterns.

* * *

Hunter and Edge reviewed their scripts and nodded their heads. Tonight's match would be about revenge and that was something they were good at. Tonight the match would be Triple H and Edge Vs. Jamie and Tyler. Edge could feel his blood boil at the memory of another man kissing the woman he thought loved him. He glanced over and saw Torrie Wilson watching him with a satisfied smirk on her face. He knew immediately that seeing her on his arm had most likely hurt his wife but she hurt him more.

"Are you going to file for divorce?" Dawn Marie was asking Hunter.

"Maybe." Hunter shrugged.

"How about you?" Torrie asked Edge.

"Maybe." Edge said as he tried to think of a reason to stay married. Tyler had said in the ring that he should leave her alone and he had. Now it was about finding out what had gone wrong.

* * *

Tyler and Jamie stood nervously in the ring, with the masked men who had kissed them standing on the outside to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn't spill the beans. They both watched as their husbands came down with those two women on their arms and smirks on their faces. Jamie felt her blood boiling and knew the main thing she needed to do was make sure that Dawn Marie kept her grubby little hands off Hunter for good.

"I say we forget the match and go for the homewreckers." Jamie whispered to Tyler.

"I'd agree with you if we didn't have watchdogs." Tyler pointed out.

"Well maybe if we tell them everything while we go for the bimbos then maybe the guys would take care of those watchdogs." Jamie pointed out as they whispered to each other.

"Good point." Tyler nodded her head as she watched the guys get in the ring with their escorts.

"I can't wait any longer, I want to kick her butt right now." Jamie hissed as she watched Dawn Marie stroke Hunter's arm.

"Patience." Tyler said trying not to laugh.

* * *

Hunter could see the fire in Jamie's eyes and knew something was going to happen. He could always read his wife's eyes very clearly and in them he saw pain and anger. Her gaze was resting on Dawn Marie's hand as she stroked his chest and he knew that their plan was working. The women would be so distracted by the girls that this would be a quick match and they wouldn't have to hurt their wives. Just as that moment the two masked men, the men their wives had decided they loved more, entered the ring and pulled the woman back and whispered in their ears. He watched Jamie's reaction and saw her anger rise and then he was surprised at what happened next.

* * *

Jamie couldn't believe the nerve of the guy standing next to her. The things he was saying, those were things you just didn't say. She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Tyler getting just as mad. She turned her head fully and nodded at Tyler and watched as she got the message. It was time to take action because they were tired of being pushed around.

* * *

Alex, Michael and Jason watched from the back at the scene in the ring. The whole team was angry with Tyler and Jamie for what they did. They had purposely gone and kissed other men knowing it would hurt their husbands, who happened to be friends with everyone else.

* * *

Tyler snapped as the last line left the man's lips. He leaned in to kiss her cheek and her hand flew up and smacked him hard. She turned fully so that she was facing him and watched the shock flash in his eyes. She made her decision at that moment on what she was going to do and she did it. She made a fist and punched him square in the jaw. She could tell that Jamie was doing the exact same thing by the shocked silence of the crowd. No one was expecting this and the truth is the whole thing wasn't supposed to happen like this at all.

* * *

Edge and Hunter watched in shocked silence as Jamie and Tyler started to wrestle with the two masked men who then decided it was time to fight back. They weren't sure what they were going to do or what was going on so they stood there statue still.

* * *

Vince sent the new team down to make sure that this situation was taken care of. No one got away with improvising like this. No one humiliated Vince McMahon like this in any way. He felt his face turning bright red with the anger he was feeling. It was time for these new girls to feel his wrath.

* * *

Jamie felt the sledgehammer slam into her back and she went down, a feeling of numbness crossing over lower body. Something was deadly wrong and she could tell when even the wrestler who had hit her knew the mistake he had made. She lost the feeling in her lower legs as she went down and the terrified look on her face must have been shown to everyone because Tyler was by her side instantly, holding her hand and asking her what was wrong. The tear was welling, she couldn't feel her legs at all. 


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Hunter was shocked as he saw the tears on Jamie's face, she never cried in public and she certainly wouldn't show any type of weakness in a situation like this. He watched as the wrestlers who had entered the ring slowly exited and headed up the ramp while other people were rushing into the ring. He saw Edge look a little shellshocked but could see he was reacting to the situation to. He could tell that something was really wrong and he felt Dawn Marie trying to pull him out of the ring. He shrugged her grip off of his arm and slowly made his way over to where his wife was lying on the ground and then he felt his anger rise as he heard what she was saying.

* * *

Jamie was panicking, she really couldn't feel her legs and no one was reassuring her the right way. She knew that they were just trying to keep her calm but that wasn't working right now. She glanced up the other way as she let her pain show on her face and let them know just what was going on.

"I can't feel my legs." She whispered scared to death at that moment. She felt someone grab her other hand and looked over and saw Hunter kneeling next to her. "I can't feel them." She whispered as she started crying even more.

* * *

Edge walked over and pulled Tyler away from Jamie so the medical people could work on her. He could feel her shaking as she watched her friend cry and struggle to move her lower limbs without any luck. He watched as they put the neck brace on Jamie and then quickly transferred her to a steady backboard to make sure her spine wasn't moved in anymore damaging directions.

"Let them take care of her." He whispered to her.

"We didn't kiss those guys and we didn't want to say those things. It was scripted and we tried everything to get out of it but nothing worked and then they just wouldn't leave us alone." Tyler cried out.

* * *

Hunter glanced up when he heard Tyler explaining everything and felt his blood boil. So Vince was playing another game with everyone was he? Hunter felt like jumping up and finding Vince so he could strangle him but at the moment he knew Jamie needed him more than anything right then. Sighing he held her hand and stroked her forehead to try and calm her down.

"It's going to be okay." He whispered as she clutched his hand.

"Sir we have to get her out of here." One of the paramedics said as he pointed towards his partner who had a gurney ready.

"I'm her husband and I'm coming with you." Hunter said stubbornly as he helped them get the stretcher out of the ring.

* * *

Alex, A.J., Kat, Michael and Jason all glanced at each other in shocked silence. How could something this terrible be happening again? They shook their heads and sucked in deep breaths as they struggled to figure out what they were going to do about what was happening. Michael took in the faces around him and nodded his head as he came up with a plan.

* * *

Tyler and Edge were sitting in the waiting room at the hospital with Hunter who was pacing back and forth. They all looked up when the doors opened and Dawn Marie and Torrie Wilson entered with smiles on their faces.

"What do you want?" Tyler asked as she got to her feet.

"We just wanted to be here for our guys, after all they are planning a divorce." Dawn Marie said as she walked over to Hunter.

* * *

Hunter felt the anger in his blood hit an all time high and he tried to think of what he was going to say to her. He didn't want to take all his anger out on her but she was getting on his nerves at the moment.

"We never said we were actually going to divorce them if you remember correctly. I have no plans to hire a divorce attorney any time soon, how bout you Edge?" Hunter asked turning towards his friend who was trying to restrain Tyler from pounding Torrie.

"Nope." Edge said simply shaking his head as he lifted his wife off the ground and placed himself in between the two women.

"You'll regret this decision considering they cheated once, what makes you think they wont again?" Dawn Marie asked getting mad.

"We never cheated you stupid little bimbo." Tyler said feeling like she needed to take them both on because Jamie couldn't take out Dawn. Just then the doctor walked out of the back room and walked towards them.

Hunter turned his full attention to the doctor whose face told a grim and bad story.

"I'm afraid her lower back has a small spinal fracture. It's very possible she will never walk again." The doctor said shaking his head.

"Never walk again?" Tyler asked collapsing as Edge grabbed her and carried her over to a chair.

"I haven't told her yet, I thought it would be best if she heard the news surrounded by people she loves and who care about her. She is going to need that support factor." The doctor warned. "It's also going to be hard on all of you, first she is going to go through denial and then she is going to get angry and then depressed. She may take everything out on you because she has no other outlet."

"We understand." Edge said because he could see Hunter didn't know what to say.

* * *

Jamie listened to the doctor and watched his face but his words weren't registering. She couldn't possibly be paralyzed, he had her mixed up with a different patient. She thought back on something she had heard after another wrestler had gone through the same thing and she brought it up.

"What about that corrective surgery?" Jamie asked forgetting what it was called.

"It's a very risky procedure, I mean it could fix the problem but wrestling again would be out of the question." The doctor warned her.

"I understand that but would I be able to walk?" Jamie asked.

"If it went well, yes." The doctor nodded his head.

Jamie wasn't sure what she was feeling about everything but she did know she was overwhelmed. She looked at her husband and her best friend and decided she had to try the surgery.

"Let's do the surgery." She said simply her mind fully made up no matter what the risks were.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Jamie looked at everyone that was sitting in the room with her and she shook her head. She knew they were all worried about the decision she had made to have that very risky surgery but she just couldn't see spending the rest of her life in a wheelchair. She smiled as she saw Tyler biting her lower lip, something she only did when she was intensely worried about something.

"Hey you guys, I have to do this." Jamie said with a small smile. "My career as a wrestler may be over but it doesn't mean that I can't walk again. I am not going to spend the rest of my life in a wheelchair." She said stubbornly. She looked over and saw Hunter watching her critically.

"What if something goes wrong on the table?" Tyler asked her as she sat on the end of the hospital bed.

"Then something goes wrong. I can't spend my life in a wheelchair, you know me. It would drive me completely insane to not be able to walk." Jamie said with a sigh.

"I don't think any of us can stand to lose you. You're our best friend Jamie." Tyler said with a shake of her head.

"You're not going to lose me. Tyler I love you, you're like a sister to me you know that. I just want to do what I think is best for me. You know you would do the same thing if you were in my position." Jamie said with a sigh.

"Yeah I would." Tyler admitted after a few moments of silence.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident at the arena. Every wrestler was on edge as they walked through the halls. Everyone was watching their backs and no one dared to say a word to Vince McMahon who was whistling as he walked through the halls. No one dared to tell him how they had all thought he had crossed the line but most of all no one dared to tell him of the wrestlers that were plotting to get even with him for what he had done to one of their own.

* * *

Alex and AJ watched everyone's faces carefully as they finalized the plan. No one had heard on exactly what Jamie's condition was yet, since she had just undergone major surgery, but it didn't matter. Now it was time to get even with the man responsible for ending their friends career. It was time for them to get even with the man responsible for making it impossible for their friend to ever compete in the ring again.

* * *

Tyler paced back and forth in the surgical waiting room, Jamie was still under the knife and no one knew what was going on. It was such a delicate surgery that it was taking hours just to go through it. Every once and a while a nurse would come out and let them know everything was going well and Jamie was holding her own but that's not what they wanted to know. They wanted to know that everything was over with and that she was going to be fine. Tyler looked over and saw Hunter staring at the doors that the nurse always came out of. He was pale and still shaking despite the fact that they had been told she was holding her own.

"Hey why don't you go and get something to eat. I'll stay and wait for some news. If there's any change or the doctor comes out I'll have them page you." Tyler said as she looked at Hunter and Edge.

"Not leaving." Hunter said simply as he shook his head and continued to stare at the door.

Tyler was about to argue with him but thought better of it. This was his wife that was undergoing drastic surgery, if Edge were in there she probably wouldn't leave either. She nodded slowly and then took a seat next to her husband.

* * *

The wrestlers were gearing up for the big revenge scene they were going to be doing. No one knew exactly what the plan was except for the people involved. Everyone knew something was going down and it was going to be big.

* * *

The doctor walked out of the operating room and glanced at everyone sitting there. He took a deep breath and then smiled at them all.

"The operation was as successful as we could have hoped. We found out something interesting when we went in there though." He said with a frown.

"What?" Hunter asked as he stood in front of the doctor, concern evident on his face.

"Her injuries weren't as extensive as we first thought. She wasn't going to be paralyzed." The doctor said with a sigh.

"Then why did the surgery take so long?" Tyler asked confused.

"She was allergic to the anesthesia. We almost lost her to anaphylactic shock but she's a fighter. We had to wait a while to do anything, till we knew she was stable." The doctor said as he saw the angry look on everyone's faces.

"Then why were we told repeatedly that nothing was wrong?" Hunter asked taking calming breaths. He really wanted to hit the guy standing in front of him.

"I don't know exactly what you were told but I can tell you that she is in recovery and she is all right. I can only send in immediate family so sir if you'd like to follow me I'll take you there." The doctor said with a slight nod.

"All right." Hunter nodded as he started to follow the doctor.

* * *

Tyler watched until they were out of sight before she looked at her husband with a confused look. She saw the same look was mirrored on his face as he was watching them walk down the hallway. Something was off about this entire situation.

"Something just doesn't sound right." Tyler whispered as she glanced back down the hallway.

"I agree. I think we need to find out exactly what the WWE has been up to. Is it possible Jamie knew her injuries weren't as severe as they were played out to be? Is it possible she was in on the scam?" Edge asked Tyler.

"Jamie wouldn't lie to me." Tyler said forcefully.

"She did once." Edge reminded her.

Tyler thought about that as she took a seat in the uncomfortable chair. She looked at her husband and shook her head. Something was definitely up but she didn't want to think that her friend had anything to do with it. Someone was playing another game, but exactly who was it, and what did they get out of Jamie having an unnecessary surgery?


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jamie opened her eyes and saw Hunter sitting there watching her. She frowned when she saw the look of complete anger on his face, as if he wanted to hit someone. She gulped and prayed that nothing had gone wrong in the operating room, did something go wrong with the surgery? She was about to ask him when he shook his head and put a smile on his face.

"You didn't need the surgery, Jamie. You were misdiagnosed." Hunter informed her with a small smile.

"Then why are you so mad? That's good news isn't it?" Jamie asked still confused and very groggy. She felt pain all over, pain that hadn't been there when she went under the knife. "Why does everything hurt so bad?" She asked since her guard was down and she couldn't censor her answer. "I didn't feel this bad before surgery, why do I feel worse?"

* * *

Hunter sucked in a deep breath when she mentioned feeling worse. He kissed her forehead and whispered that he was going to find her doctor and let him know something was wrong. He tried to put on a reassuring smile but failed miserably. The only thing he could think of was that someone had done some damage in that operating room and he had a feeling Vince McMahon was behind that as well.

* * *

Tyler walked into the hospital room where her friend had been moved recently. She could see by the look on her face that she was in a lot of pain. She frowned because Jamie never let you know when she was in pain; it wasn't something she could do. Tyler sat down in the chair that Hunter had vacated and watched the pain on her friend's face increase.

"What did the doctor say?" Tyler whispered afraid to even reach out and touch her friends hand.

"He isn't sure why I am in this much pain but he wanted to run some tests. I don't like this place, Ty. I just want to go home." Jamie said through clenched teeth.

"There's an amazing hospital in our old hometown, you used to trust the doctors there." Tyler said thinking out loud.

"Used to, before we became part of the WWE." Jamie said closing her eyes against the complete and total onslaught of pain she was feeling.

"Maybe they aren't on Vince's payroll?" Tyler suggested meekly. The small voice that she was using must have tipped Jamie off because her friends attention snapped towards her.

"You mean my sister. Look I haven't talked to anyone in my family since they said everything they said. They hate what I am and even more they are going to hate my husband. I don't need or want their help Tyler." Jamie said evenly.

"Jamie you might need it. Look you and I both know that no matter how mad they are they hate everything to do with wrestling. They wouldn't except a dime from Vince to harm you and your sister might be your best bet on getting completely healthy. Besides I already called her and she is on her way here to have a look at you." Tyler admitted slowly.

"I can't believe you would do that to me." Jamie cried getting upset.

"I asked her to." Hunter said walking into the room. "Jamie whatever you're family feels about your career choice and who you married, they love you. They will protect you when I can't and that right now is my main priority. I need to know that you will be protected through everything."

"My sister doesn't care what happens to." Jamie said evenly.

"Then why is she dropping everything to fly out here? Why was she scared to death when we informed her that we almost lost you? Why did she say that she was going to make that doctor pay if he had purposely screwed you up?" Hunter snapped getting angry with his wife.

* * *

Jamie stared at him, astonished that he was actually getting upset. If anyone had a right to be angry here it was her. She was the one who had been betrayed by everyone. They all knew that her sister would call her parents and brothers and then she would pay dearly. They would not let her be alone for even five minutes and they would all rag on her, trying to change who she was and what she wanted out of life. Jamie had always stated she was an only child just so she wouldn't have to deal with her family.

* * *

Hunter could tell that Jamie was trying to figure out why he was so mad. He could also tell that his outburst had even surprised Edge and Tyler who were both gaping at him openmouthed and shocked. Shrugging off their attention, he turned and headed back out the door and away from their stares. He needed some time to think and cool down. He wasn't mad at Jamie and he was taking it out on her. The truth is, he wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got his hands on Vince McMahon.

* * *

Alex, Kat and Michael were walking down the halls of the arena, satisfied that all the kinks in their plan had been worked out. They were halfway to the dressing room assigned to their team when they spotted Sable heading their way. She smirked as she walked up to them and stood there.

"Vince knows about your little plan. Don't worry, he's already taken measures to counteract it. Haven't you realized yet that one of you is a plant, a mole?" Sable asked as she sashayed away.

The three of them looked at each other and frowned. If Vince really knew about their plan then there really was a leak within their own team, a bad one.

* * *

Tyler watched Edge leave the room to talk to Hunter and she glanced at the worry on her friends face.

"Don't let him do something stupid." She whispered.

"Jamie?" Tyler asked confused.

"I'm gonna be on the shelf, you're not. Make sure he doesn't do something stupid Tyler. I'm counting on you to keep my husband in line." Jamie whispered softly as she passed out from the pain she was feeling.

Tyler had a feeling that something big was going to be happening soon. But little did she know that an explosion was going to rock the core of every friendship within their team, including her biggest one.


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Tyler was sitting in the waiting room with Edge and Hunter; Jamie's sister had arrived and wanted some time alone to examine her. Sighing Tyler could tell that Hunter's mind was elsewhere and she had a pretty good idea where it was. Shaking her head she turned her attention to her husband who had found something interesting on the floor. She smirked as she realized he was avoiding her gaze that always meant there was something he knew that he was hiding from her. She had seen him talking on the phone a little while ago and she already knew there was something big going on, now it was about finding out what that could possibly be.

* * *

Alex watched her friends with suspicious eyes. There was a traitor in her mist and she could feel it. She knew they were all thinking the same thing, all of them but the one who was guilty. Alex turned her back to her friends and whipped out her cell phone to call Tyler. It was time she brought in the big guns to help her figure this situation out.

"Ty?" Alex asked as someone answered the phone.

"Yeah, what's up?" Tyler asked sounding tired.

"Something is wrong within our own team. I think we have a mole." Alex said quickly.

"A what?" Tyler asked, Alex could visualize her friend sitting up straighter with wide eyes.

"A mole, you know a spy." Alex said slowly as she glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was listening.

"I know what a mole is but what makes you think there is one on our team? What makes you think one of our friends is working with Vince and against us?" Tyler asked trying to calm herself down.

"It's simple really. We came up with a plan to get even with Vince and no one outside our team knew the details. Vince all of sudden knows what were planning down to the detail. He sent us all a memo with our plan mapped out for us." Alex said still seething with anger at the memo she had received.

* * *

Tyler hung up the phone quickly and turned her attention to her husband who was staring at the ground. She had a feeling he knew there was a mole and that was why he was avoiding her gaze. Silently she thanked him but out loud she was going to let him have it for hiding this from her.

* * *

Jamie rolled her eyes at her sister yet again. She was really starting to get on her nerves. She kept repeating the same thing over again, about how this would never have happened in her profession. Jamie was ready to let her sister have it when Hunter walked in, clearly sensing her mood he frowned and walked over to the bed.

"Look Hunter, I don't know how long you two have been married, but I do know this, Jamie hasn't been in her right mind since she started wrestling, to many concussions I think." Her sister, Carla, said simply.

"What are you trying to say?" Hunter asked through gritted teeth, finally seeing what Jamie had to deal with.

"That she didn't know what she was doing when she married you and shouldn't have to stay married to you." Carla said with a shrug. "I have a great lawyer, he helped with my divorce."

"I am not getting a divorce and I don't need you for my doctor." Jamie gritted out and turned her head away. "I love my husband and I love my job."

* * *

Tyler had had enough of sitting in the waiting room. She jumped to her feet and headed straight for Jamie's room with the intention of barging in. She was shocked when she saw Carla stomping out angrily.

"Ah Jamie what did you do now?" She groaned to herself as she pushed through the door to see an angry Hunter pacing back and forth. She stopped where she was to listen to what he was grumbling.

"Who does she think she is?" Hunter ground out through clenched teeth.

"I told you. I told everyone not to call her, but no one listens to me." Jamie said with a smart aleck look on her face.

"What happened now?" Tyler asked with a sigh, making her presence known.

"She basically said I was psycho and that she wanted me to hire a divorce attorney." Jamie summed up with a smirk. "Told you all not to call my family."

"Fine, I will never call them again, not even when your dead." Tyler grumbled.

* * *

Vince was so happy he couldn't contain it any longer. He glanced over and saw Shane smiling from his position. Shane had come up with an even better plan that might help break up the team. He had an interest in one of the team members and just maybe he could make their other half jealous enough to start a war. It wasn't one of his best plans but it was good enough at the moment. Vince laughed as he noticed his son looking at the different photographs that had been taken of this particular woman. Oh was he going to make this team wish they had never been born.

* * *

She walked down the halls with her head down. Someone on the team was a mole and someone was probably responsible for everything bad that had been happening. Who could possibly be so cruel as to betray their friends like this? Gasping her mind gripped onto one particular name and it became very apparent who the mole was. The only problem with this was she had to prove it.

* * *

Lita stood off to the side watching Alex and A.J. together. They were huddled in an area chatting away like no one else was around them. Lita didn't like the way they keep shooting darting glances around nervously. Something was definitely up and she was going to have to warn her sister, immediately.

* * *

Tyler glanced down as she felt her phone vibrate and she sighed. The phone games were about to begin. It was time to find out who on their team was betraying who.

* * *

A:N: I know not one of my best chapters but I do promise it will get better. Things have been rally hectic lately and believe it or not I am writing a total of 11 stories and a couple of them I haven't updated in like forever…. Bear with me on this all right? 


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Jamie looked up when she heard someone opening her hospital door. She frowned and glanced at the clock, noting that the time stated that it was exactly one-fifteen in the morning. She bit her bottom lip nervously and watched as the door opened completely and a figure walked into the room. She rolled her eyes as she noticed it was her sister Carla.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked and then smiled when she saw her sister jump.

"I just wanted to check on you." Carla said softly. "Look I know I am not the best sister in the world, and I may not understand you but I do know what I am talking about medically."

"Why can't anyone ever except my decisions?" Jamie asked hers seriously.

"Because you're the baby of the family and everyone just thinks you are rebelling against what we are all trying to do for you." Carla admitted evenly.

"Then why can't you just this once except who I want to be. You know me enough by now Carla to know this isn't about rebelling. This is serious." Jamie said with a calm look.

"I don't know. I want to because I miss my little sister but at the same time I don't want to because that would be admitting something I am not ready to admit." Carla said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Shane looked up when he noticed Tyler walking down the halls of the hotel. He had purposely made sure that Edge was going to be out doing something else tonight so that Tyler would be alone. He smirked and nodded at the photographer to get ready and then nodded at the other guy involved. He was going to rock the boat a little when it came to Tyler's shaky marriage with Edge. He wasn't sure how much Edge was going to be able to take after that last close call he had. He gave the signal and watched as the man jumped out and approached Tyler. He could see the suspicion in her eyes and had to laugh silently to himself. If she only knew who had helped him with this little setup but she would never figure it out. He watched the man grab her and kiss her, and he saw the flash go off, confirming that they would have what they needed. He watched the man take off and a stunned Tyler stand there unsure of what had just happened to her.

* * *

Tyler opened her hotel room door, completely in a daze. She wasn't sure what had just happened but she had a bad feeling that it was something that was going to be used against her. She sighed and picked up the phone to call Jamie at the hospital. She knew she was going to be arguing with the nurse to put her call through but that didn't matter. She had a feeling that she really just needed to talk to her best friend right now.

Jamie watched her sister leave the room and shook her head. She frowned when the phone next to her started ringing and immediately knew it had to be some sort of emergency. She picked it up as quickly as she could.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly.

"Jamie, it's Ty." Tyler said softly into the phone.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked immediately, She could already tell by the tone of her friends voice that something was wrong.

"I'm not sure but I think Vince is up to something. Look some guy just came up to me and kissed me in the hotel hallway." Tyler said pacing back and forth in the hotel room.

"Did Edge kick his ass?" Jamie asked seriously.

"Edge wasn't with me." Tyler responded evenly.

"Then what was the point?" Jamie asked confused.

"I'm not all that sure. I think there is something that I missed, I just don't know what it is." Tyler said with a sigh.

"Are you going to tell Edge?" Jamie asked her after a moment of silence.

"I don't think so. I mean what would I say?" Tyler asked with one hand on her hip.

"Don't know, never been in that position." Jamie responded honestly.

* * *

Vince walked through the halls until he was outside the hotel room he was meeting his "mole" inside. He grinned as the mole opened the door, allowing him into the room. He shook hands with his inside informant and walked over to the couch to have a discussion. There was a lot more information that he was ready to learn and he couldn't wait to find out what the team had thought of the information he had learned already. He had sent that memo to Alex on purpose. It was the perfect plot, and now it was time to make it thicken.

* * *

Shane was laughing as he looked at the photo on the computer screen. Oh the things he could do with a digital photograph. He just laughed even harder at the images he was creating. He was going to make Tyler look like a cheater and he was going to enjoy watching the explosion that would erupt between husband and wife as this picture was plastered. You had to love technology! He made sure that the image implicated Tyler just enough to cause the necessary problems before saving it and getting it ready for it's proper showing.

* * *

Jamie could feel something was wrong long before she heard the nasty truth from her husband. Hunter was sitting on the end of the bed telling her about his night out with Edge the night before and she already knew he was going to tell her something she didn't want to hear. The look on his face told her something had happened while he was out and it was going to be something she wasn't going to like. She bit her bottom lip in the nervous habit she had picked up and waited patiently until he filled her in on what had happened. She had a feeling she was going to need to call Tyler at the end and beg her friend to come and be with her. 


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Jamie waited patiently as she watched her husband leave the room. She felt the tears welling in her eyes and quickly picked up the phone next to her bed. She dialed the hotel and asked for Tyler's room and frowned when her friend didn't pick up. Jamie's bad feeling just went from bad to worse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyler could feel her husbands glare as he packed his bag and left the room. She couldn't believe that someone had sent him such a fake photograph. She held it to her chest and cried as she tried to figure out what to do. Edge refused to believe that she hadn't cheated, that the picture was a fake. Her marriage was over, her husband had said he wanted a divorce. She heard the phone next to her bed ring but she ignored it as she let the tears roll down her cheeks.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie checked herself out of the hospital that night, against medical advice and headed towards the hotel she knew her friend was staying at. When she got there she made her way upstairs and knocked on Tyler's door.

"Hey." She said when the door opened. "What happened?"

"It's over between Edge and I. Someone set me up and he thinks I cheated." Tyler said walking back into the room with Jamie following her. "Wait a minute, what do you think you're doing out of the hospital? You're in no condition to be out!"

"Hunter and Edge went out partying tonight, Hunter kissed another girl. Your marriage isn't the only marriage that's over." Jamie said ignoring Tyler altogether.

"Oh sheesh Jamie, I'm sorry." Tyler said biting her lip.

"Well I'm sorry to. I know how much you love Edge Ty. I'm beginning to think that someone very close to us is messing with us." Jamie said sighing as she carefully walked over and sat down on the bed.

"Well we all know that. We know there's a mole within our tight group and now it's finding out who it is." Tyler said with a knowing look.

"All right let's write everyone's names down and write down the good and bad about each of them. There has to be something we are missing here!" Jamie said with a groan.

"Jamie when you were pretending to be evil to get even with Vince, do you think that could be around the time we lost someone?" Tyler asked slowly hinting at something.

"You think that Vince knew I was pretending to be evil and that maybe my partner in that whole scheme wasn't pretending?" Jamie asked catching on.

"Well it's worth a closer look don't you think? I mean someone is messing with us right now and it might be her." Tyler said looking at the ground as once again the emotions started raging about what was going on with her marriage. "I love Edge so much, I just can't believe that someone in our own team might have something to do with me losing him."

"Well I just wish I could get my hands on the little hussy that Hunter kissed." Jamie huffed as she winced from pain, sprawling out on the bed next to her friend. "Someone is going to feel my wrath, as soon as I am able to wrestle."

"Do you think that maybe it's one of the guys? I mean their storylines haven't been very good lately and in fact they haven't been seen out in the ring as much as we have, maybe they got jealous?" Tyler asked her best friend.

"Anything is possible, Ty." Jamie said shrugging her shoulders.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter and Edge were sitting in the hotel room they had gotten to get away from their wives. Edge was away by choice and Hunter was away because of his 'mistake'.

"I can't believe you lied to your wife and got yourself thrown out." Edge said with wide eyes.

"Look the truth of the matter is this, someone is messing with this team and we as 'outsiders' are going to find out who it is." Hunter said simply.

"Hello, I am divorcing Tyler, she kissed another guy." Edge said rolling his eyes.

"Hello, are you brain dead or something? We both know that had to have been a setup because there is no way that Tyler would betray you. She loves you more than anything dude." Hunter said with an arched eyebrow. "For you to think that she would do any of that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jamie and Tyler walked through the halls of RAW the next week. Everyone seemed to be staring at the two of them. Some of them were staring because it was shocking to see Jamie walking in the arena at all. Some of them were staring because it was all around the locker rooms what had happened between the girls and their husbands. Nobody was all that sure what they wanted to do about this whole situation but as the girls stopped outside their team locker room they decided it might be best to not go in there.

"We don't know whose trustworthy and who isn't." Tyler whispered to Jamie as they headed for the womens locker room.

"I just can't believe that someone we have known for so long and trained with for so long would be responsible for damaging our love lives and our careers." Jamie said with a sigh.

"Well it's unfortunate but it's true." Tyler said shrugging her shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hunter and Edge stood off to the side and watched their wives walk through the hallways. They could tell that both women were extremely hurt and at the same time scared. It worried both of the men to know that someone could be playing their wives for fools and there was nothing they could do about it. Both men knew that in order for their wives to be completely safe they needed to make sure that everyone in the arena knew that they weren't 'together'. This would make everyone believe that the guys wanted revenge and maybe bring the mole out of hiding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were the 'mole'. The inside spy and as they watched everyone in the hallways they knew there was no way anyone would ever suspect them. It was clear from the get go what needed to be done and it was time that it got done. Vince McMahon wanted to destroy this new team and it was the moles job to get it done.


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Jamie groaned as she sat on the bench in the women's locker room. She knew that whoever was spying on them and betraying them in their own group was doing it for a reason, she just wasn't sure what that reason could be. Jamie felt her irritation grow at the though that someone she had wanted to be friends with for so long could betray her. She looked over at Tyler and felt apprehension. What if Tyler was really behind this? What if this whole thing with Edge was just a plot to get even with Jamie for the time she had been pretending to hate the group?

"You know I can always tell when there is something you are thinking about that's going to upset me." Tyler said sighing.

"I was just thinking about how you could be the mole just as easily as anyone else." Jamie admitted softly.

"You know it's funny, I was thinking the same thing about you. I mean you betrayed the team once, why not think you are still doing it." Tyler said sarcastically.

"I would never be this mean or this cruel and you know it." Jamie jumped to her feet and then winced as pain shot through her entire body. She doubled over and gripped the wooden bench, taking deep breaths to ease the pain she was feeling.

"You know you really shouldn't be here tonight." Tyler said her voice softening and showing concern for her friend.

"It doesn't matter." Jamie said evenly. "Someone has to watch your back and there isn't anyone else here who will. Edge isn't on our side anymore, neither is Hunter. We only have each other which means we have to learn to trust each other again. You haven't done anything to me to make me not trust you, I guess it's only me that needs to earn your trust again."

"No Jamie you don't. You have done a lot for me over the years and I trust you. I know you would never hurt me, no matter what. I'm sorry for even thinking it could be you." Tyler sighed.

"I'm sorry to." Jamie said with a sigh.

"So how do we find out who is really behind these stupid attacks?" Tyler said pulling out her laptop computer.

"Why do you carry that thing around?" Jamie asked confused.

"Because I have a lot of different things on here that could be helpful later on. And because I just downloaded some really cool games that I like to play when I'm bored." Tyler laughed.

Jamie started laughing and walked over to where her friend was sitting. She looked at the screen and noticed spider solitaire was showing. She shook her head as she watched Tyler play the game and realized that sometimes they just needed a distraction to clear their brains so they could think better. Jamie heard the door open and looked up in time to see Hunter walk into the womens locker room.

"In case you didn't realize this is for women only. I know your hair is long but you have some parts that make you unqualified for the position." Jamie said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very fun. You liked those parts just fine not to long ago." Hunter said crossing his arms in front of him.

"I was settling for less." Jamie said evenly.

"Well it's nice to know that my wife can still make jokes. You know it was me that was settling for less, after all there is no way that you and I could ever be more than what we were. Just think when we get divorced I can finally have a real woman." Hunter said aloud. He watched her face feel with pain and anger. He felt his heart break at the sight before him but he knew the camera was right there and he had to play it up. He could see Tyler get angry at the words he was saying but she was going to be feeling hurt herself in a few minutes.

Jamie felt her heart rip in two as she realized there was no way she could fix her broken relationship with Hunter. He had just smashed her heart into tiny pieces and she wasn't going to be able to fix the pain he had caused. She placed her hands on her stomach, where she had dreamed of one day carrying his child and felt the pain grow even more. She had wanted to have children with this man and now there was no way that was going to happen ever. She turned her attention to her best friend and could already tell she was thinking up a plan to get even with Hunter for everything he had just said on camera, in front of a nation. Jamie thought quickly on her feet and knew the lie she had to say.

"Well then I hope you don't plan to sue for custody of the baby, after all it might crimp your style."

"Baby?" Hunter asked his jaw dropping. He could hear the crowd gasp as the words echoed throughout. _'What does she mean by baby? She can't be pregnant.' _Hunter thought to himself. "You're not pregnant."

"What makes you so sure?" Jamie asked and then shot a glance at her friend who had been looking rather confused but finally caught on.

"Gee Hunter I guess you didn't get the memo." Tyler said as she placed her hand on her friend's belly. "Who know's she might have twins."

Hunter gulped as he stared at the two women in front of him. He couldn't decide whether they were telling the truth or not. Part of him wanted to call them liars flat out but another part of him knew that there was a possibility it could be true. He felt the pain and anger building inside of him until he wasn't sure how to react.

"If you're pregnant than there will be no divorce. Just face it honey, you and the baby are mine for life." He said sarcastically as he turned around and started to leave. He thought better of it and smirked at them, "I guess you moving on up in the world aren't you Jamie."


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Tyler watched as Hunter walked out of the room and then turned her attention to her friend. "So when did this baby get conceived?"

"About 2 seconds before I announced it." Jamie whispered with a smirk.

"Well my little niece or nephew just might keep you safe long enough for you to heal before anyone finds out the truth." Tyler said catching on to Jamie's train of thought.

"Even if Hunter has gone to the other side, if there is a chance I am carrying his kid he won't let anyone near me. If you stay next to me or I am around you it keeps you safe to." Jamie admitted with a shrug.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Tyler joked just as the door flew open again and in walked Edge. "Great first we had dumb and now we have dumber."

Jamie tried desperately to hold in her laughter but couldn't help it. The look that crossed Edge's face made it clear that he wasn't to thrilled with the comparison or the fact that his own wife had said he was dumber than Triple H.

"You know baby, you married me so maybe that makes you plain stupid." Edge said.

"So you admit I am stupid to have married an idiot like you, well here I thought I was the only one thinking that. Don't come any closer, unless you want your new buddy to tear you apart. No one is going to be allowed near Jamie, so don't even attempt it." Tyler said with a smirk as she placed her arm around Jamie's shoulder. As much as Tyler wanted to get even with everyone, including her husband, she knew now was not the time. She didn't have a plan set up and she didn't have the necessary back up in place so she was going to have to hold off, at least for a little while.

"What makes you think that Hunter gives a shit about what happens to her?" Edge sneered.

"Maybe because I do. She's pregnant man, so if anyone lays a hand on her their dead." Hunter growled from the doorway. "Grab your gear, you're coming to my locker room."

"Go suck an egg or something." Jamie muttered as she gripped Tyler's hand. "I go nowhere without my best friend."

"Fine, bring her along for all I care but the only way I can protect the baby is if you are with me." Hunter said dismissively.

"I can protect my own kid thank you very much so get out of here." Jamie snarled getting angry and annoyed real fast.

"Well excuse me but I happen to think it would be better if I could keep an eye on you and the baby." Hunter said crossing his arms in front of him.

"It's the same thing because the kid is inside of me." Jamie said getting mad.

"Well I care about the baby, you I could care less about." Hunter said starting to get annoyed.

"Get out." Jamie said her face going red with rage. "You are never going to see this kid." She said as she grabbed her bag. She turned to Tyler and gave her a look. "I need to get out of here, I have no match so I am heading back to the hotel. I'll make my list there and compare it with yours later on."

"Wait, I'll come with you. I suddenly don't feel like being here, the air really smells." Tyler said grabbing her gear and following her friend out the door.

* * *

"So wanna tell me what that was about?" Edge asked his friend.

"If she's pregnant I can't risk it. If there really is a baby, and she isn't lying to get even with me, then I have to tell her the truth about everything. As it stands I really want to tell her the truth, you didn't see the pain on her face." Hunter said with a sigh.

* * *

Jamie and Tyler were walking down the hallway when they ran into the Hardy Boyz. They had to laugh at the fact that they were a tag team again.

"Hey guys." Jamie said with a smile.

"So where are you headed?" Matt asked with a smile.

"We need to get out of here. Our soon to be exes are driving us insane." Jamie answered with a sigh. "Who knew that having a husband would require you to be able to deal with a backstabbing, lying, cheating scoundrel?"

Tyler started laughing and shook her head. "I think our hides would be in danger if Jamie wasn't a quick thinker."

"What do you mean?" Jeff asked getting into the conversation.

"Never mind. So how's your relationship?" Jamie said jumping in.

"We broke up. There was just something weird going on there. Besides I think she has a thing for Chris Masters, she just won't admit it, and Carlito has been hitting on her." Jeff said with a sigh.

"Aren't you dating Ashley?" Tyler asked Matt.

"We were thinking about it but right now just isn't a good time." Matt answered with a shrug.

"Oh, well it looks like you two are in the same boat that we are in." Jamie said with a slight laugh. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Hunter standing there with a red face. She smirked and placed a hand on Jeff's shoulder since he was standing closest to her. "Are you guys wrestling tonight?" She asked him.

"Nah, we were thinking about causing some trouble but we changed our minds."

"Wanna hang out?" Tyler asked seeing Edge standing next to Hunter.

"Sure why not." Matt said shrugging. "Let us grab our gear and we can all head out. Did you two drive or ride?"

"We took a cab." Jamie said.

"We drove so we can take our car." Jeff said laughing.

"All right let's get out of here." Tyler said nodding her head.

The girls walked with the brothers towards their locker room feeling the daggers being thrown at them from their husbands. They just shook their heads and felt better with themselves knowing that part of their plan had just fallen into their laps.

* * *

A/N: Okay I know, I know the Hardy's and Jamie and Tyler? Seems a little off but I wanted to switch it up a little. The only thing I am not sure of is whether or not to have them had a genuine relationship or whether or not it's just going to be part of their plot. Let me know what you think. 


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jamie and Tyler were laughing as they looked around their hotel room. It had been a couple of weeks since they had started hanging out with the Hardy's and it seemed that the guys were taking on the role as overprotective friends. They had confided the whole fake 'pregnancy' scheme to the guys and they were playing along perfectly. What was even better is that Jeff had some old friends who were willing to 'leak' it to the press to make it seem like she had been going in and out of doctors offices. They had an old friend who was a doctor and agreed to play along. Jamie had to admit that it seemed everything was falling into place perfectly.

"I feel bad for Jeff though. We should find him a real date." Tyler said flopping onto the bed.

"Yeah, I mean we're still married to those jerks and it's cool that the guys want to help us with that whole situation but we have no clue what to do anymore." Jamie said with a sigh. "They need a life of their own."

"We should make a list of single women we know." Tyler said getting excited at the prospect of matchmaking.

"Most likely not gonna happen right now." Jamie said sighing. "We need to concentrate on what we are doing for ourselves more than anything right now."

"Agreed." Tyler nodded disappointed. "Jamie have you noticed the weird looks that doctor has been giving you when you go in to see him?"

"Yeah, he decided to run some tests on me. He said something wasn't adding up." Jamie shrugged.

Jamie looked at the ground not wanting to admit to her friend what the doctor had confided in her. Jamie looked down as the cell phone in her hand started vibrating. She bit her lower lip nervously and headed towards the door with the ice bucket in her hand.

"I'm gonna get some ice, be back in a jiffy." Jamie said as she walked out the door. "Hello?" She answered her phone as she walked down the hallway.

"Jamie Levesque?" Came the voice over the line.

"Yeah." Jamie said nervously.

"This is Doctor Michaelson's office, we have your test results." The nurse said calmly.

"And?" Jamie said slowly.

"Congratulations, you're pregnant." The nurse said cheerfully. "Doctor Michaelson would like to recommend some OB/GYN's for you."

"That's all right I'll find someone myself." Jamie said slowly as she dropped the ice bucket and collapsed on the floor. She hung up the phone and leaned against the wall with tears coming down her face. She had thought it would be a good lie until she learned there was a possibility it could be true. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed.

"Jamie?" Hunter asked walking towards her.

"I can't deal with you right now, just go away." Jamie said with her muffled voice.

"I never cheated Jamie. I really do love you. Look this whole thing has been an act, I have been trying to find the mole and I thought if I pretended to hate you and want nothing to do with you and stuff that I could flush them out." Hunter admitted nervously. "I can't blame you if you hate me but for the baby's sake I had to be honest."

"I lied about the baby." Jamie admitted looking up.

"So there is no baby?" Hunter asked feeling hurt.

"No there is a baby, I didn't know about it at the time I told you. I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt me but then I found out it's true, I really am pregnant." Jamie said sobbing.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Hunter asked kneeling in front of his wife.

"Because we are so screwed up. A kid wouldn't stand a chance with us." Jamie said slowly getting to her feet. "I am going to be the worst mom ever."

* * *

He was feeling the rage building inside him at the sight before him. He couldn't take anymore so he gave the signal and Umaga took it from there. He ran from his spot and attacked the married couple in the hallway. Hunter was out cold from a shot to the head and beating took place. After a quick Samoan drop on Jamie, Umaga walked away seething. They nodded to each other and then left the injured couple in the hallway. The damage was done, if there had been a baby there wasn't going to be one now.

* * *

Tyler couldn't figure out what was taking Jamie so long. She opened the door and quickly left the room to find out where she had gone to. She ran into Edge in the hallway and gave him a nasty look. He snubbed her and walked right by her without so much as a word of hello or anything. Tyler rolled her eyes and continued her search when she ran into the Hardy's.

"Hey have you seen Jaime? She was going to get some ice but that was almost twenty minutes ago." Tyler said nervously.

"No we haven't seen her but we'll help you look." Jeff said concerned.

The three of them went down the hall and found Jamie and Hunter out cold on the hallway floor.

"Oh my god." Tyler said as she rushed to her friends side.

"We'll call for help." Matt said as he pulled out his cell phone.

Jeff was looking around to see who could have possibly done this when Jamie started to come around.

"Jamie what happened?" Tyler asked her friend.

"Umaga." Jamie muttered with a slight cough, there was some blood coming out of her mouth.

"She most likely has come internal bleeding." Jeff said as he noticed the blood.

"The baby?" Jamie asked scared.

"Jamie remember there is no baby, that was a prank." Tyler said with a confused look.

"No, really pregnant." Jamie said weakly before she passed out again.

"Not anymore." Matt muttered under his breath.

Tyler just stared at Jamie's unconscious form before she looked at the Hardy's and realized they were just as angry. Jeff was checking on Hunter but from the look of the blood covering him it was clear that he was in bad shape. Someone was going to pay and someone was going to pay dearly.


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Tyler was furious, actually she was way beyond furious if that was even possible. She walked down the halls of the arena with her hands clenched at her sides as she fought off the urge to just beat the crap out of the first person that made their way towards her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do to find out who did this to her friend but at the moment she didn't care. She saw the Hardy's staying a safe distance away from her and sighed.

"It's all right to approach guys, I'm not going to kill you two." Tyler said waving her hand dismissively.

"Any word on what the final conditions are?" Matt asked softly referring to Hunter and Jamie.

"No, when we moved onto this city I was told that no one knew what kind of condition they were in except that Jamie did lose the baby." Tyler said knowing it was going to kill her friend to find that out. "Jamie isn't going to be able to handle that type of news. She is going to find a way to place all the blame for this on herself even though she didn't put herself at risk."

"So whoever this sick person is that is responsible for this succeeded in at least one task that he probably set out to do." Jeff said looking at the floor. "We need to figure out who it is."

"Well we can find out later, I have a match to get to." Hunter said surprising them all.

"We thought you were still in bad shape." Jeff said shocked.

"No, Jamie is and it pisses me off that I can't be with her but I am wrestling Orton and Edge tonight." Hunter said evenly.

"Whose your partner?" Tyler asked slowly.

"John Cena." Hunter with a nod towards the WWE champion. "I swear I am going to make Umaga pay but it won't be tonight because he isn't even here. So it looks like your husband is going to take the beating."

"Good maybe you can beat some sense into the idiot." Tyler said seriously.

"Tyler are you sure you can handle watching something like that happen to Edge tonight?" Jeff asked slowly.

"Yeah, if my best friend is lying in a hospital bed and he doesn't even have the decency to see how it affects me your damn straight I can watch him get his butt whooped." Tyler said shrugging her shoulders like she didn't care.

* * *

Hunter and Cena nodded at each other as they headed towards McMahon's office. Once they got there they barged right in and looked at Shane with intense looks. Although Cena wasn't particularly close with Jamie he was still just as pissed off as Hunter was.

"What gives you the right to pull him away from his badly injured wife? What gives you the right to give Umaga the night off when it's Hunter who needs it?" Cena asked angrily.

"I suggest you check that tone of voice at the door and step out." Shane said with a smirk on his face. "Don't forget who you're talking to right now. Hunter sorry that I couldn't team you up with Michaels, after all there is a rumor going around that you two are considering setting up DX again. I hope for your sake and for Jamie's that that rumor turns out to be false."

"You can kiss my…" Hunter trailed off as Cena sent him a look.

"Listen up Shane what we want is an assurance that no one is going to interfere in tonight's match, that it will be fair with no chair shots and that after the match Hunter can have some major time off to help get his injured wife through." Cena bargained.

"I'll think about it." Shane said shrugging his shoulders and motioning for them to leave the room.

"We won't head to the ring without assurances." Cena informed him before they both left the room.

* * *

Hunter was getting angrier by the second as the time was growing closer for his tag match and Shane still hadn't answered their request. As far as Hunter was concerned he didn't care whether this fight was fair or not, he only wanted to make sure he could leave to be with Jamie as soon as possible. He sighed with impatience as his phone rang again and after glancing at the screen he realized this time it had to be his wife.

"Hello?" He asked rushed.

"Hey." Jaime's voice came over the line.

"How are you feeling?" Hunter asked her worried.

"Like I screwed everything up royally. How could I have been so stupid?" Jamie asked with a groan. "Our baby? I got our baby killed."

"Jamie that wasn't your fault and if you keep talking like that I am going to get Tyler to fly back there and talk to you and then you'll really have something to be sorry about." Hunter threatened with a smile.

"Haha very funny." Jamie said and then fell silent for a few minutes. "You don't blame me for what happened?"

"Well Jamie when did you become Umaga?" Hunter asked pretending mock surprise.

"Well last time I checked I wasn't that overweight." Jamie giggled and then winced.

"I can tell you're in pain, maybe we should talk later when you are feeling a little bit better." Hunter said with a small smile.

"Are you going to try and come back up here before the next city?" Jamie asked nervously.

"Of course but I am also trying to get some time off so that I can officially be with you. Shane said he would think about but Cena is trying to put a call into Linda or Stephanie they are bit more mellow these days and might be willing to let me come and take care of you." Hunter admitted slowly.

"Well even if you don't get the time off I hope you can come and see me. We'll talk later, after whatever match you got thrown into this time." Jamie said not catching the whole Cena thing because she was still semi-drugged.

"All right I love you baby." Hunter said with a smile.

"Love you to." Jamie responded before hanging up the phone.

John Cena walked up to Hunter with a look on his face. "Shane made his decision."


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Honestly Cena I don't care how fair this match is, it's not about that. I just want the time off." Hunter said seriously as they made their way towards Shane's office.

"Well I called Stephanie and she is going to make sure you are given the time off." Cena said with an interesting look on his face.

"Something you wanna share?" Hunter asked him with an arched brow.

"Stephanie and I have been secretly married for about two months. Just don't tell anyone, please." Cena admitted with a sheepish look.

"No problem man." Hunter said with a smile. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Cena said as they arrived at Shane's door. Cena knocked and then the two of them barged in without waiting for an answer from inside.

"Well?" Hunter asked Shane with his arms crossed in front of him.

"I won't be giving you the time off Hunter. I just can't have you leave right now. As for tonight's match I can gurantee there will be no chair shots and outside interference. Edge and Orton have informed me that they don't need any help to take care of you two morons." Shane said with a smirk. "But don't worry, my jet is waiting for me at the airport and I plan to make a trip to see Jamie, I'll make sure to give her a kiss for you." Shane said before running out of the run like a scared dog and running towards the parking lot.

Hunter stood there unsure if he actually heard what he thought he heard. He glanced over at Cena and the look on his face informed him that he had indeed heard Shane talk about what he planned to do with Jamie. Since he was stuck there he needed to find someone else to get to Jamie and fast. Cena and Hunter ran towards the locker room and saw the Hardy's and Tyler standing there talking.

"I need you three to go and keep Jamie safe until I can get there. Shane is on his way there and there is no telling what he is up to." Hunter said hurriedly.

Without asking questions all three of them grabbed their gear and ran out of the room and towards the parking garage with Tyler on the phone with the airport calling in a few favors.

* * *

Jamie had a bad feeling as she was lying in her bed staring at the phone. As much as she wanted to call her husband and beg him to come and be with her she knew it wasn't a wise idea considering everything that was already happening. Jamie nearly jumped out of her skin when the door opened and Tyler and the Hardy's came flying inside. Jamie stared at them in wide eyed confusion as their flushed faces and slight hitches in their breathing clearly told her that they had been running the whole time.

"You wanna tell me why you look like you just ran the 500 mile race or whatever it's called." Jamie said as she looked from one to the other.

"Well your concerned husband informed us that Shane said he was on his way here and he asked us to head this way and sit with you until he could get here himself." Tyler informed her best friend with a small smile.

"Well then I guess I should be glad for the company." Jamie said with a look of complete confusion on her face. She looked down at the bedspread and then back up at her friends and smiled a small smile.

"You're thinking about the baby aren't you?" Tyler asked her friend softly.

"I think that's our cue to guard the door." Matt said pulling his brother out of the room.

"Tyler no matter what anyone says I know that somehow this is partially my fault. I can feel that something I did caused this whole mess I just don't know what it is yet." Jamie said with tears in her eyes. "I was gonna be a mom Ty, me, a mom."

"Hey that can still happen one day Jamie. Maybe you need to look at it in a totally different light, like maybe it just wasn't meant to be right now." Tyler said sitting gently on the side of the bed and grabbing her friends hand and holding it tightly.

"I know, I guess I shouldn't feel sorry for myself but for some reason I can't help it." Jamie said shrugging.

"Tell you what, you get to pity yourself this once as long as I am allowed a pity party in the future." Tyler said with a wink.

"Agreed." Jamie said with a small smile and a wink back at her best friend.

* * *

Hunter was getting angrier and angrier as he and Cena headed out to the ring and Shanes words kept replaying in his mind. No matter what he did he couldn't seem to get them out of his head which could end up being the deciding factor in his match tonight, which Orton and Edge could be counting on.

"Look I am married to as you now know, which means that I understand what it means to worry about someone you love. But Hunter man you gotta get his words out of your head because you aren't going to be any good to Jamie if you are in a hospital bed out here." Cena pointed out evenly.

"Good point." Hunter said grudgingly.

As the two of them waited in the ring for their two opponents Hunter couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to his injured wife and what she could be going through right at this moment. He wanted nothing more than to go and see her as soon as possible but he knew that wasn't going to happen the minute he saw Orton and Edge walk down to the ring and the smirks on their faces. He could tell almost immediately that something bad was about to happen and he wasn't going to be getting any flights out to see his wife anytime soon. That hospital bed was his most likely destination.


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Hunter and Cena stood in the middle of the ring watching Rated RKO head towards them and a feeling of apprehension appeared in Hunters belly. He wasn't all that sure what it was about the way they were looking at him that got under his skin but there was definitely something wrong. Hunter groaned as he waited for them to head his way, he just had a feeling that Cena was going to be his roommate at the local medical facility. Hunter glanced over at his partner and could see that Cena was most likely thinking the same thing. They shared a long look before glancing back at their opponents.

* * *

Jamie had a bad feeling that something was about to happen and she wasn't sure what it was going to be. She glanced at Tyler and could tell that her friend was feeling it to.

"Why don't we bring Matt and Jeff back in and try to see who might be our mole?" Tyler asked as she got out of the chair she was sitting in.

"Works for me." Jamie nodded eager to find out who was setting them up. She had a feeling she knew who the mole was but she wasn't sure.

The four of them sat in the hospital room trying to think of who might be their inside person. It was then that Jaime finally realized something. There was only one person it could be.

"How could we have missed this?" Tyler asked when they had finally figured it all out.

"I don't know. How could we have missed this?" Jaime repeated with a sigh. She glanced over and noticed the Hardy's staring at the ground, clearly deep in thought over something. Jaime wasn't sure what was going through their mind but she was sure that they had figured out who the mole is.

* * *

Edge could tell that Hunter was angry. He honestly couldn't blame him. He had heard the story about how Jaime had been pregnant and Umaga had taken care of that. Edge kept thinking about what he would have done if it had been Tyler that had been injured. He didn't think that at the moment Tyler would have been receptive to having him around her so he had stayed away. As he and Randy climbed into the ring opposite Cena and Hunter they approached.

"Look man Randy and I just wanna say we're sorry. In the ring business is one thing but killing someone's kid, that's taking it to a whole new level. Neither one of us knew Shane was that sadistic to set that whole thing up. I may be pissed that Tyler is cheating on me…" Edge started before being interrupted.

"She was set up man. She never cheated on you. Right now she is trying to make sure that sick friend of yours gets nowhere near my wife." Hunter said menacingly. "You're right. When you take it out on an innocent child it's going to far and right now I should be with Jaime but instead I am stuck in here. My guess is you are supposed to make sure I don't get to leave the city."

"True but we aren't going to do it. Umaga is the only sick one capable of doing something like that and I have a feeling he is going to show up here during our match." Randy said evenly. He may not be liked or even like Hunter or his wife but even he knew better than to mess with a kid.

Edge stood off to the side, confused about what Hunter had told him. They had decided they were going to make it look good and then in the end they were going to team up to take out Umaga when he showed up. Edge let Randy start things off since his mind wasn't in the ring yet.

* * *

Jaime and Tyler were getting madder by the minute as they finally figured out how this person had been betraying them the whole time. It was unbelievable how they had managed to stay undetected because no one even thought it could be them. They could tell that even Matt and Jeff were shocked at the things they had finally managed to spot.

"There were signs the whole time." Jaime said shocked. "Why couldn't we see them?"

"Because we didn't want to look. Who wants to think that a friend could be responsible for the painful things going on in life?" Tyler said with a sigh. "What I don't get is what their motive is. I mean we have treated all of them equally, like the team we are. No one is thought of as better than anyone else and I don't think we act like we have an ego."

"It's not about you two, it's about them. What they want is to further their own career and there is only one way to do that." Matt pointed out with a shrug.

* * *

Randy and John seemed to be battling back and forth. John pretended like a couple of Randy's hits did more damage then they actually did. It was when the crowd made some noise that all four men looked over and saw Umaga heading their way. Hunter felt his anger rising at the sight of the man who was responsible for Jaime's current state. The only thing he wanted to do was go over there and take him out. Hunter knew that his emotions were getting the better of him. He watched the man approach the ring and he stepped inside with Randy and John. The referee tried to push him out but Hunter gave him a look as Edge also entered the ring. The four men stood together as a force ready to take on the Samoan bulldozer no matter what it took.

"Look if things get to bad, you should get yourself out of here. You need to be okay to leave the city for Jaime." John whispered to Hunter softly.

"I know." Hunter said with a sigh as all four men got ready for a big fight.


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Jaime sighed as she waited for Tyler to let her know what had happened at RAW. They had been called and informed that something had happened at the arena. Jaime wasn't sure what the result was but she had heard that her husband had been in a bad situation with John Cena and that there were some injuries. Jaime arched her brow and waited to hear what had happened unsure of who was hurt and why Tyler was so pale.

"Edge and Randy helped out Hunter and John. Apparently they stepped in and took care of Umaga." Tyler said softly.

"Whose hurt?" Jaime asked biting her lower lip.

"Edge." Tyler said with a sigh.

"So you are leaving to go and see him?" Jaime asked rhetorically.

"Not until Hunter gets out here and sits with you." Tyler said stubbornly.

"Tyler, Jeff and Matt are here. You need to go and be with your husband." Jaime said with a sigh.

"We still have a mole Jaime. My guess is our mole is going to cause some problems." Tyler said sighing.

"Isn't that what they have been doing the whole time, causing problems?" Jaime asked confused.

"I don't think everything that has happened is because of the mole. I think part of it has to do with the McMahon family plotting against us, although I don't know why they would want to go this far." Tyler said as she leaned back in the chair she was sitting in.

"Well it doesn't matter. We need to get rid of the mole before we can concentrate on the McMahon's." Jaime said as she tried to stretch out a cramping muscle. "Does anyone know when I get out of this hospital bed?"

"Nope. Doctor said he wants to keep you a little bit longer for your own safety. He thinks that if he releases you, you won't go home and rest you'll be right back at work." Tyler said rolling her eyes.

"Well I am a professional wrestler." Jaime said softly. "Tyler do you think there was something I could have done differently to save my baby?"

"Don't go there." Tyler said leaning towards her friend.

"How can I not? This isn't something I can easily get over." Jaime said as she looked up and noticed her husband walking into the room. She breathed out a heavy sigh and nodded towards Hunter. "You can go check on Edge now."

"All right." Tyler said as she got up and gave her friend a hug.

"Say hello to him for me." Jaime said with a small smile.

"I will." Tyler said nodding. She looked over at Hunter and studied him for a second. "You keep a close eye on her already."

"You know I will." Hunter said with a glance at his wife.

* * *

Tyler arrived a few hours later at the other hospital where Edge was. She talked to the nurses and informed them she was his wife before she finally managed to track down his room. She leaned against the doorjamb as she studied him lying in the hospital bed. She wasn't sure what kind of reception she was going to get from him considering how angry he had been with her lately. She slowly walked in and waited for him to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey." Edge said with a small smile towards his wife.

"You know if you wanted my attention you didn't have to get yourself injured." Tyler joked as she took a seat next to his bed.

"Ha ha that's extremely funny. How's Jaime holding up?" Edge asked concerned.

"She's been better. Since when do you care?" Tyler asked crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back into her chair.

"I've always cared Ty. I think I just act the way I do because I don't want you to hurt me." Edge said sighing heavily.

"Hurt you? You're the one who always hurts me." Tyler said getting annoyed. "Look I appreciate what you did for Hunter. Jaime needs him right now more than ever but I don't think there is any hope for the two of us."

"You don't mean that. You wouldn't have come here if you didn't care about me." Edge said with wide eyes.

"I never said there wasn't something there, I said there is no hope for us. All we do is fight or hurt each other. That's not a marriage Adam." Tyler said softly. "Take care of yourself all right."

Edge watched Tyler walk out the door, helpless to stop her. He knew that as soon as he got out of here he had to find a way to convince her that they should work out their problems. When he got out of here he was going to find a way to get her back.

* * *

Shane stood with Vince in the hospital waiting room. They were trying to think of a way to get Hunter away from Jaime. Umaga was standing by, waiting for the orders he was soon going to get. There had to be something they could do to get those two separated.

"What I don't get is why you want Jaime injured so badly if you have the hots for her." Vince said confused as he looked at his son.

"I want Jaime to turn to me for protection, knowing that no one but me can protect her." Shane said evilly.

"Why Jaime? Why her?" Vince asked simply.

"There is something about her that intrigues me. She isn't the same type of woman as the other's in the WWE. I mean granted if I can't have Jaime I might go for Tyler but there is something that draws me to Jaime first." Shane said shrugging.

"You had her kid killed, I doubt you have a shot with her." Vince said rolling his eyes.

"You never know." Shane said as he watched the doctors walking by.

* * *

Jaime was starting to get nervous and she wasn't sure why. She knew that something was wrong but she wasn't sure what. She glanced at Hunter and bit her bottom lip. How could she tell him what she was thinking and feeling without sounding crazy? 


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Jamie rolled her neck from side to side as she watched her husband get up and walk out to find her doctor. Since he had been there he had been freaking out with wanting to speak with someone about her injuries. She glanced towards the window lost in thought about everything that had occurred lately. She heard the door open and assumed Hunter had returned. She turned back to say something to him when she saw Shane standing there. She bit her bottom lip and moved her hand towards the call button but stopped when she saw the look Shane sent her. She watched as Vince entered the room and shut the door locking it soundly behind him. She knew she was in trouble.

"What do you want?" Jamie asked trying not to let on how nervous they were making her at that point.

"Well we have a proposition for you." Shane said taking the chair that Hunter had been sitting in moments ago.

"What if I refuse?" Jamie asked not sure she wanted to hear the answer he was most likely going to give her.

"Then we just might have to make your injuries worse than they already are." Vince said from where he was standing.

* * *

RAW:

Tyler walked down the halls with nasty looks being thrown at her. She knew that everyone had heard about Edge's injuries and they had probably also heard about her refusal to take time off to take care of him. As far as she was concerned he didn't care that much about her otherwise he would have been there for her instead of automatically believing she was cheating on him. She noticed the rest of her team standing off to the side. Kat, AJ, Alex, Michael and Jason stood there staring at her. She walked slowly over to where they were standing and crossed her arms in front of her before she faced Kat.

"How could you do it?" She asked her simply.

"What are you talking about?" Kat asked confused.

"You're the mole." Tyler said with an angry look on her face. "You've been betraying us this whole time and that's got to stop."

"I don't know what you're talking about. I never betrayed you Ty." Kat said panicking.

* * *

Shane smirked as he stared at his father. He was positive his plan was going to come around and tonight he was finally going to get his way. He was going to make sure everyone knew that the McMahon's weren't a family to be messed with. He glanced towards the door when he heard a knock and noticed Umaga walking in looking like he was in his normal rage. It was clear to him that Umaga was going to be the enforcer, the enforcer that the Big Show was supposed to be against DX.

"Umaga, glad you could join us. Tonight Jamie will be coming back and tonight she is going to ask her husband for a divorce so that we can be together, your job is to make sure he causes no problems for us." Shane said simply with a smirk on his face.

"Shane are you sure that you really have Jamie on your side?" Vince asked his son with a worried look.

"Dad, I'm a McMahon there is no way she can resist me." Shane said with the smirk on his face getting bigger.

* * *

Jamie and Hunter walked through the hallway until they came across Tyler, Michael, Jason, Kat, Alex and AJ talking near a locker room. Jamie frowned knowing what they were talking about and headed over to the group seeing Kat's panicked look she knew that Tyler had confronted her. Sighing Jamie stepped in between her two friends to act as a buffer.

"Hey what's with the long faces?" Jamie asked lightly.

"I was just telling Kat here how we know all about her spying and how much she has injured us. We trusted her and she betrayed us." Tyler said angrily.

"Ty, I don't think she did it on purpose." Jamie stepped in with a sigh. "I think that Kat may have actually been tricked into giving out information."

"What do you mean?" Kat asked confused. She really had no clue what her two friends were talking about at all.

"Kat we know that you have been hanging out with a couple of the other divas'. Maybe you did a little bragging that may have actually given out information on some of us." Jamie pointed out rolling her eyes. "I think from now on you need to keep your mouth shut and have AJ with you at all times."

"AJ, why?" Kat asked genuinely confused.

"Because." Tyler said as she opened the locker room door and everyone went inside.

Jamie and Tyler shared a knowing look. Kat wasn't the mole, AJ was. They were hoping that by making everyone believe Kat was the mole and that they needed AJ to keep an eye on her they could find a way to catch AJ in the act. It was clear to the two women that this was all about furthering her career and not about hurting them.

"Ty I have a problem." Jamie whispered to her long time friend.

"What is it?" Tyler asked as she pulled Jamie into a corner away from everyone.

"Shane got into my hospital room last week and he made it clear that if I didn't choose to be with him over Hunter than I was gonna get hurt and so was everyone around me. He even said he would hurt his career. I don't know what I am supposed to do. He wants me to break it off with my husband tonight and go with him." Jamie finally confided in her friend. She hadn't told Hunter about that hospital room meeting that had happened for fear he might fly off the deep end and end up hurting himself in the process.

"We'll figure something out but you need to let Hunter know about what happened." Tyler informed her friend.

Jamie looked over at Hunter and took a deep breath. She already knew that tonight was going to be a long night. Now it was about whether or not she could find a way to beat the McMahon's at their own game.


	41. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Hunter studied Jamie intently and could tell there was something on her mind. He sat back and waited for her to approach him. He knew that she would only get angry and annoyed if he tried to get her to talk to him so he just had to wait patiently. He noticed her glances in his direction and figured that whatever was on her mind had something to do with him.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's on your mind or are you going to just sit there pouting?" Hunter finally asked annoyed.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked innocently.

"Jamie you have been throwing glances my way, making it clear there is something on your mind. Now are you going to tell me or not?" Hunter asked getting more and more annoyed.

"I haven't decided yet." Jamie said shrugging as she turned away from her husband, offended.

* * *

Shane was pacing back and forth in his locker room waiting for his inside person to come and give him an update but they still hadn't showed. Frowning he glanced at his watch again and slammed the palm of his hand against the wall when he noticed they were nearly an hour late. With RAW going underway now he really needed the information that he had requested so that he could be properly prepared when it came time for Jamie to dump her husband and join up with him. He needed to make sure he knew she was really going to do it and not play him out there. A McMahon couldn't be embarrassed by someone as low on the totem pole as Jamie.

* * *

Tyler sighed as she bit her bottom lip nervously. She was well aware of the mean looks she was getting because she had chewed out Edge and it was starting to annoy her. Finally she glared at the closest diva to her and noticed it was Jillian Hall, which was fine with her.

"You got a problem?" Tyler asked with a menacing step towards her.

"Edge deserves so much better than you." Jillian said shrugging her shoulders.

"You are nothing but a stupid, no talent whore so why would I listen to anything you have to say?" Tyler asked crossing her arms in front of her.

"Wanna take this to the ring?" Melina asked stepping in for her friend.

"Maybe I do." Tyler said nodding her head.

"Fine Jillian and I versus you and a partner of you're choosing." Melina said pulling her friend away.

"No problem at all." Tyler shouted after the two diva's.

* * *

Jamie bit her bottom lip and let out a frustrated sigh. Finally she got to her feet and walked over to where her husband was sitting. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and crossed her arms in front of her.

"Shane visited me in the hospital." She said simply.

"When?" Hunter asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"The day Edge got hurt and Tyler left. He said that I am supposed to ask you for a divorce tonight and choose to be with him over you." Jamie said frustrated. "He said if I don't choose the McMahon over you then he is going to hurt me worse than I already was hurting."

"Jamie you should have told me this the day he was there. I could have been making plans to counteract him from day one." Hunter said jumping to his feet frustrated with everything that was going on.

"Don't you dare get mad at me. I am an adult and therefore I have the right to decide who I tell about anything. I thought I might be able to counteract his plans but Tyler said that I should talk to you about it first." Jamie said getting mad herself.

"Jamie, you are my wife, that means whatever goes on with you is my business." Hunter stressed slowly as if talking to a child.

"If you continue to talk to me like that we are going to be looking for a divorce lawyer." She growled as she stomped away from him and towards the bathroom.

* * *

Shane was pacing as his father walked into the office. He could tell that he was nervous about whether or not Shane could uphold the McMahon name. He wanted to reassure his father but the fact that Jamie hadn't even made any contact with him or his mole hadn't even told him what was going on.

"Dad I want you to relax and understand that tonight we are going to conquer Triple H and that stupid new alliance." Shane said with an evil glare.

"If you're sure you have a foolproof plan." Vince said not believing his only son.

"Trust me dad I am untouchable." Shane said nodding his head.

* * *

Tyler was getting nervous as she paced back and forth and she felt the hand on her shoulder. She turned prepared to fight when she saw her husband standing right there. She frowned a little but then took a deep breath figuring that she needed to talk to him anyway.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital relaxing?" Tyler asked leaning against the wall.

"No, they released me which is a good thing since I heard Umaga is set to take Hunter out of the equation tonight." Edge said with a sigh. "I heard they are giving you a hard time about me."

"Yeah well apparently I am the worst human being in the world. Look I know we need to talk and all but I need to go and find a partner for my match tonight." Tyler said pushing away from the wall.

"Who are you taking on?" Edge asked her confused.

"Melina and Jillian." Tyler said as she walked away. She knew eventually they were going to have to have a serious discussion she just wasn't ready to talk yet.

* * *

Jamie was getting more and more nervous as she realized she still had no plan to stop Shane from getting to her. She knew that something bad was going to happen if she didn't come up with something and soon.


	42. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Jamie tried to stretch out her neck as she looked up and watched as her best friend walked into the room. From the angry glare she was throwing around Jamie knew that something had happened and now Tyler was angry. She waited patiently to find out what had happened that had annoyed her friend to that point.

"You know if you continue to glare at me like that then I am just going to have to hurt you." Jamie said finally as she got to her feet and walked over to where Tyler was standing.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asked confused.

"You are walking around here like you have a problem with someone and you aren't speaking up about it." Jamie said rolling her eyes.

"Okay well I have a match tonight with Melina and Jillian and I have no partner for it." Tyler said with a sigh.

"What am I chopped liver? Girl I say we go out there and kick some dumb, well you know what I was going to say." Jamie said with a roll of her eyes.

"You have your whole thing with Shane to deal with." Tyler pointed out.

"No I don't, my husband decided to take over that whole thing. He is working the details out with your husband as we speak." Jamie said sighing her displeasure over the whole thing.

"Well then I could really use your help with Melina and Jillian if you are up to in ring action." Tyler said with a smirk. "You know when we team up no one else has a chance."

"Agreed." Jamie said as she laughed. "So is it just a regular match or is there more to it?"

"As far as I know it's just a normal match." Tyler said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

Hunter was sitting with Cena and Edge in Edge's locker room. The three men were trying to figure out what to do about Shane and his new plan. Hunter groaned as he realized there was no way they could get a plan ready and into action any time soon. He leaned back on the coach and studied the two men across from him. He had to admit he was grateful that someone else was willing to give him a hand when it came to dealing with the McMahon men however he was also feeling guilty because he knew it could spell disaster for their careers.

"Look as far as I am concerned this is my problem to. Tyler is my wife and Jamie's best friend so this issue is automatically mine." Edge said reading Hunter's mind.

"Well all right whatever. I just want to make it clear that we could be in big trouble here." Hunter said evenly.

"We are always in trouble when it comes to dealing with Vince McMahon." John spoke up with a roll of his eyes.

"So then how are we going to handle this one?" Edge asked as he studied his two friends.

"Who knows." Hunter shrugged.

* * *

Jamie straightened her knee brace and tightened her shirt a little. She could tell that Tyler was nervous about wrestling with her tonight but she was fit and ready for action. She rolled her eyes as she noticed Tyler fidgeting again with her boots.

"I think they are tied tight enough." Jamie said with a laugh.

"I know I just can't help but think something really bad is going to happen in our match tonight." Tyler said as she leaned against the wall.

"Well we are ready for whatever gets thrown our way and you know it." Jamie said with a sigh. "Kat, AJ and Alex are already on standby and Michael and Jason said if they are needed they would head down there. Our mole can't hurt us out there without giving themselves away so they are stuck backing us up."

"True I just wish I knew if there was a plan or if there was nothing to worry about." Tyler said sighing herself.

* * *

Hunter looked up as the door to the locker room burst open. Standing there was an out of breath Michael who seemed to have something really important to say but was having trouble getting the words out.

"What did you do run the whole way here?" Hunter asked arching an eyebrow.

"Haha funny." Michael choked out.

"Come on there can't be anything that is that important that you would run all the way here." Edge said rolling his eyes at the other man. "Ty didn't send you did she?"

"No don't worry I am not here to hurt you on her behalf, although if you do hurt her I will have no choice but to take care of you." Michael pointed out.

"Okay we get the picture, don't mess with any of your friends." John said from his spot. "But we have a situation that we are trying to come up with a solution for at the moment so if there is nothing of value that you have to say than I suggest you hit the road and get out of here."

"Well fine if that's the way you feel I won't tell any of you the two important things I had to say." Michael said shrugging.

"Spill them." Hunter said from his spot.

"First off, Jason and I have a plan to help you out with your Shane situation tonight. We've already talked to Jamie and she agrees it's a good one." Michael said evenly.

"So what is it?" Edge asked curious.

"Jamie goes out there and talks to Shane. She is going to play it up like she is going along with is plan and then bam you run down and take him out. Simple and straight to the point you grab and microphone and say that no one comes near your wife. You come off as possessive and somewhat controlling but it will make it clear to Shane you have no intention of losing your wife."

"Simple and yet I like it." Hunter said nodding his approval. "Now what was the second thing you had to tell us?"

"Just that Jamie is teaming with Tyler tonight against Melina and Jillian in a no holds barred match." Michael said with a smirk.


	43. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Jamie and Tyler were standing behind the curtain at the top of the entrance ramp. They were waiting for their cue to head down to the ring. It was decided that instead of going out separately they would go out using the song they had chosen for just such an occasion. It was a new one that was only to be used when anyone from their group was teaming up so there would be no arguments over whose music to use. They would be going out to the song Hot by Avril Lavigne. Jamie rolled her neck from side to side before she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She jumped and turned to see her husband standing there seething.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Don't what me. What do you think you're doing?" Hunter asked trying to keep his temper under wraps. "Are you trying to end your career by wrestling before you have given your body a chance to heal? And Tyler, what do you think you're doing letting her partner up with you?" Hunter asked turning his attention to her.

"First of all I don't need anyone's permission to do my job and what I love. If you want to stay married you had better learn very quickly that no one tells me when I can and can not wrestle. You have wrestled injured all the time and I have let my body heal long enough." Jamie said poking her finger into her husbands chest.

"Jamie I thought I lost you last time, I do not want to risk losing you again." Hunter said softly.

"There is more than one way to lose someone. If you can't trust me to know when my body can handle being in the ring and when it can't then our marriage isn't going to work out." Jamie said with a sigh. "We have everything under control. We have backup if it's needed and Tyler and I know how to handle a normal match."

"That's just it babe, it's not a normal match. From what I was told it's a no holds barred match." Hunter said with a sigh.

"A what?" Tyler said overhearing that part from where she was standing talking to Edge. "No I didn't agree to that, when I accepted the challenge from Melina it was a normal tag match."

"Well someone changed it to a no holds barred match because that's what you're about to enter into." Edge said with a worried look on his face.

"Oh great just what I need." Tyler muttered annoyed with the world again.

* * *

Lillian Garcia stepped into the ring to the cheers of the crowd. She smiled like she always did and then lifted the microphone to her lips. The crowd quieted down enough for her to start announcing the match.

"The following match is a no holds barred diva's tag match. Introducing first the team of Melina and Jillian." Lillian said as Melina's music hit and the first two diva's headed down to the ring.

Melina and Jillian entered the ring and the crowd booed them. Melina sneered from her position while Jillian who had a hands free microphone attached to her started singing a song. The crowd booed and begged for her to stop singing as the awful noise that was her voice echoed off the walls.

* * *

"What is she trying to do kill all the animals and people of this city?" Tyler asked holding her ears.

"I don't know babe, it would appear she is trying to make it difficult for you to be able to wrestle. Maybe that's their strategy hurt your ears so you are just in pain or have a headache and can't wrestle as well." Edge said with a grimace.

"Sounds like she is trying to burst the eardrums of everyone within a hundred miles of here." Jamie said with a grimace.

* * *

Lillian tried to keep a straight face as she lifted her microphone to her lips for the second time, this time hoping that Jillian would keep her mouth shut.

"And their opponents the team of Tyler and Jamie." Lillian announced forgetting what their ring names were. Tyler and Jamie walked down together with menace in their eyes but the feeling of overwhelming nerves in their guts.

Jamie was trying to pretend she was calm and ready but the truth was she knew her body could handle a regular match, she wasn't all that certain it was capable of handling a no holds barred match, but there was no chance to back out now and there was no way she would leave her best friend hanging in a match like this. It seemed that no matter what happened at this point she was stuck.

Tyler could tell that Jamie was nervous and she couldn't blame her. Not only was she nervous but she was concerned about Jamie at this point. The only reason Tyler had agreed to let Jamie be her partner is because she thought it was just a regular match and now finding out it wasn't made all the difference in the world. She could already tell that Hunter wasn't going to forgive her if anything bad happened to Jamie in this match.

Tyler and Jamie entered the ring as their new entrance music started to dim down before cutting out completely. They stared down the other two diva's with rage and hatred shining in their eyes. As they got ready for the match Tyler noticed there wasn't a referee present. She turned questioning eyes to Lillian and then confused eyes towards her friend who also noticed the missing piece of the puzzle.

* * *

Lillian once again held the microphone to her lips and took a deep breath. She glanced at the two nervous diva's who knew nothing about this stipulation and then at the two diva's who were smirking because this one was their idea.

"And folks please welcome the special guest referee for this match Umaga." Lillian announced sending shock waved throughout the entire arena. But that was nothing compared to the look on Jamie's face.


	44. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Jamie could feel the fear and anger seeping through her body. She could feel Tyler's hand on her shoulder and she just wanted to scream out her frustration. Jamie bit her lip nervously as she watched Edge and Hunter walk out after Umaga and come ringside. She had known the minute his name had been announced that Hunter would be down there. What she didn't know was why Umaga was there in the first place. She watched him wearily as he entered the ring and just glared at her. All she could think about was everything he had put her and Hunter through, killing their child and injuring her the way he had. She watched as he pointed to the outside of the ring and Lillian started to climb out of the ring, sending a sympathetic glance towards Jamie and Tyler on her way out.

Just as Jamie was sure the match was going to start and that she was going to be sorry that she agreed to team with her friend when her body wasn't ready for this type of match, Shane's music hit and Jamie could feel the panic rising in her body. This wasn't supposed to happen right now. She sent a panicked look towards her husband who wasn't sure who he wanted to glare at more Shane or Umaga. All that she was sure of at this point is that all hell was about to break lose.

* * *

AJ was glaring at Kat and Alex who were sitting next to Michael and Jason just staring at the screen in front of them. No one was allowed to leave the room unless they all left and it was clear they weren't sure what to do in a situation like this. AJ sighed and watched as Shane made his way down to the ring to talk to the crowd and most likely Jamie. It was no secret that Shane had developed a thing for their young friend and that he was determined to end her marriage in whatever way that he could do it.

"I think we just found out what kind of trouble was going to happen tonight." Kat said with a grimace. "How do you suppose they are going to get out of this one?"

"I doubt that they can get out of this one at this point." Michael said shaking his head. "At least not without our help."

"Well then I suggest that we go out there and give them a hand then." Alex said with a smirk on her face.

"I like the way you think Alex." Jason said as he jumped to his feet. They were going to go out there and show them how their team stuck together and how everything worked out.

* * *

Hunter and Edge looked at each other and then glanced at their wives. They were sure that something really bad was about to happen but no one was sure exactly what that was going to be.

Edge could tell that Hunter was ready to explode with anger. The anger and hatred he felt towards Umaga for all that he did wrong and then there was the anger at Shane for attempting to steal away his wife. Edge wasn't sure who Hunter was going to attack first or who was more likely to feel the worst of the wrath of Triple H but he was sure someone was going to be feeling it really soon.

"Just remember our first priority has to be keeping our wives safe at the moment. No matter how bad you want to hurt someone you need to think of Jamie and Tyler. Jamie is still pretty badly injured is going to need to know you are going to be in one piece and able to take care of her if things go down hill out here." Edge whispered the reminder to his friend.

"I know but I want to rip these two apart so badly it isn't even funny. Look at that stupid smirk on Shane's face. He probably thinks if he comes out here right now Jamie will do whatever he wants and kick me to the curb. It isn't going to happen and I am not going to even let her entertain the thought of pretending to do it either." Hunter whispered back.

"Look we are going to take care of both of those morons, don't even worry about it. Just don't let Jamie know how upset you are right now." Edge whispered back as he glanced into the ring and saw the worried glance that Jamie was sending her husband.

"If Shane gets near my wife he is going down." Hunter said without a second thought. The two men watched as Shane entered the ring forcing their hand as they entered the ring and stood next to their wives.

* * *

"Now folks I know you are all wondering why I am down here or what is going on here." Shane said into a microphone as he glanced at the two men who were acting possessive of the two women. "However Jamie and I have an announcement to make."

Jamie wasn't sure what to say or what she was going to do. She felt Hunter's hand on her arm and she glanced at him and knew that no matter what she couldn't even pretend to go along with Shane's little plan. She looked at the ground and decided that she had better come up with something very fast because Shane was getting ready to do something.

"Jamie and I are in love and we are going to be together. I hate to tell you this Hunter but she wants a divorce." Shane said with a smirk as he reached out his hand towards Jamie, expecting her to take his hand and come with him.

Jamie looked at his hand and then looked at Hunter. She was starting to get nervous and she wasn't sure what to do. She needed to come up with a plan fast and she only had a matter of seconds to come up with something. She didn't have much time.


	45. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Jamie continued to stare at Shane's hand and felt the anger that was starting to radiate off of him. She looked at Hunter, begging him for some sign that he knew what she should do at this point. Realizing that she didn't have a plan and neither did anyone else she winced and started reaching her hand out only to have her husband grab it and push her behind him.

* * *

Hunter was beyond furious that Jamie had even attempted to take Shane's hand. He waited until he felt the microphone Edge had grabbed and he lifted it to his mouth. He took a couple of deep breaths before he spoke into it, hoping he was about to make himself clear.

"Shane, you may think that because you are a McMahon that everything is going to go your way but that isn't the case here. Jamie is my wife and she is going to remain my wife for the rest of our lives. We are going to start a family and be together. I am sorry that you are so pathetic that you can't even get some woman to even look twice at you on your own." Hunter said feeling the anger radiating out of him.

* * *

Jamie knew this situation was bad, and she knew it was very bad. She placed her hand on her husbands arm only to have him shrug it off and that's when she knew he wasn't just angry at Shane he was also angry at her. That just made her mad as she slammed her fist straight down onto his arm. If he had come up with a plan she wouldn't have reached her hand out in an attempt to buy them some more time but he hadn't and she didn't see any other choice. When her husband turned and looked at her she snatched the microphone out of his hand and backed away from him.

"I've had it!" She practically yelled into it.

"Now Jamie…" Shane started into his microphone.

"No you shut up!" Jamie yelled pointing at him. "This whole thing has gotten way to out of hand and I am not going to deal with this anymore. All of you are acting like little babies and it's pissing me off. I am an adult, someone who can make her own decisions and I don't need two Neanderthals telling me what to do."

* * *

Tyler could tell that Jamie had snapped and she wasn't sure what she could do at this point. She knew that even attempting to calm her friend down right now would only serve in alienating her and considering what she figured her friend was about to do she figured she was going to need her on her side after this. Tyler sighed and whispered to her husband.

"Hunter screwed up bad." Tyler whispered.

"He didn't do anything." Edge whispered back confused.

"It was how he acted about Jamie putting her hand out. Didn't you see how he pulled his arm away from her?" Tyler whispered back furious that he would stand up for him.

"Well maybe she shouldn't have put her hand out." Edge whispered back.

"Are we seriously making a big deal out of the fact that she put her hand out to Shane?" Tyler whispered back slightly confused.

"I think we are." Edge whispered back with a slight chuckle.

"We really must enjoy fighting with each other." Tyler said shaking her head.

* * *

Shane was beyond furious as he glared at the people in the ring. No one was allowed to embarrass a McMahon and that was what Jamie had just done. So if she wanted to stay with Triple H as her husband then he would just make her pay dearly.

"I have revised this match. This is no longer the type of match you all thought it was. In fact everyone is banned from ringside except for me. Tyler this isn't your match get out of here. This match will be Jamie versus Melina, Jillian and Umaga." Shane said to the gasps from the crowd. Not only had this match just become a three on one but Umaga made it impossible for Jamie to walk away from this.

* * *

Jamie dropped the microphone and started shaking. She wasn't even close to 100 percent and it was going to be tough in a tag team match. Now everyone was banned from ring side and she had a major handicap match on her hand. She knew she was pale and she could see the concern on Hunter's face as he walked over to where she had backed herself into a corner.

"Jamie it's going to be okay." Hunter whispered his voice breaking as he held his shaking and terrified wife in his arms. He could tell that she wasn't going to be all right and there was nothing he could say that would comfort her even a little bit.

"It's not going to be okay. I won't survive this match, Hunter, there is no way I am walking away from this. Umaga will kill me in the ring." Jamie said trying not to turn into a hysterical woman. She knew that there was no way out of this one and as she stared at the smirks on the faces of Melina and Jillian she already knew that she was dead meat.

* * *

Tyler's blood was boiling as she stared at Shane McMahon she wasn't sure how she was going to make him pay but she knew that she was going to make him pay for this. She looked at her friends' pale face and could tell that there was no way Jamie was going to be in any condition to even compete somewhat in this match. She took a deep breath and pushed Edge out of the way.

"Keep it a handicap match but let it be me and Jamie versus those three." Tyler volunteered hoping that there was something she could do to keep her friend out of critical condition.

Shane just stared at her before shaking his head no. Then everyone's eyes went wide as the music hit and someone appeared at the top of the ramp, someone completely unexpected.


	46. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Everyone stared with wide eyed looks, their jaws dropped as Vince McMahon made his way down to the ring. Jamie groaned knowing that this couldn't be good for them and seeing the smirk on Shane's face only confirmed that fact. Vince was probably down there to make their lives a living hell. Jamie clung to her husband, thinking this was the last time she was going to hold him or be in his arms. As angry as she was at him she needed him at that moment.

"Now what?" She whispered her voice was shaking so bad she didn't know if Hunter could make out what she had said.

"Don't worry because no one is going to hurt you. I am not letting anyone near you, not now while you are still hurt." Hunter growled as he felt her fragile body shake with fear. Hunter's blood was boiling with anger at the sight of Vince McMahon as he got into the ring with a microphone in his hand.

"Now Shane I think we need to add something to your match." Vince said as he looked at Jamie who was being held tightly by Hunter. "I can't lose one of my best diva wrestlers so now we need to figure out how you can punish her without killing her." Vince said much to Jamie's relief.

"Dad, as much as I get what your saying we have plenty of diva's that wrestle and this one offended me and needs to pay. Umaga, Melina and Jillian can take care of this for me and I plan to let them." Shane said into his own microphone.

"I am overruling you Shane." Vince said simply. "The match will be Umaga, Jillian and Melina versus Jamie, Tyler and Edge. Hunter you already have a match for the night and I am ordering you to go back to the locker room and leave ringside."

Jamie gripped Hunter harder and felt her fear rising even more. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something bad happened to either Tyler or Edge. She didn't want this match to turn into a free for all where there was only chaos and no control and she was sure that was where it was headed.

"If I am banned from ringside than I want Shane banned as well." Hunter said into his microphone with a glare towards the man who was causing so many problems for them.

"I can't ban Shane from ringside after all this is his match." Vince said shaking his head.

"Then I am not leaving." Hunter said crossing his arms in front of him after letting go of Jamie.

"I can suspend you without pay." Vince warned.

"But you won't because you know that I am in the right here. If you don't want some problems you will let me stay here with my wife." Hunter growled with a glare that would scare a normal person, however Vince is far from normal.

"Fine." Vince caved but you could tell he didn't like it.

* * *

Tyler was smiling as she and Edge got ready to team with Jamie. Tyler's only fear was that she would be in the ring when Umaga was tagged in and be forced to wrestle him until she could tag in Edge. She could tell that was Jamie's big fear as well. They stood in their corner waiting to see who was starting on their side and noticed it was going to be Jillian. Tyler smirked and pointed at Jamie knowing Jillian had hit on Hunter earlier and Jamie wanted a shot at her.

"You want to start us off Jamie?" Tyler asked her still slightly shaky friend.

"You know it." Jamie said nodding her head as she headed towards the center of the ring as Edge and Tyler exited to stand on the apron.

* * *

Jamie squared of with Jillian and the two started exchanging blows like mad. Jamie did an elbow throw and then another one taking Jillian to the mat twice in a row with a loud thump. Finally she did a Hurricanrana to take Jillian completely down and went for an early pin.

"1…2.." The ref counted as he pounded the mat with his hand only Jillian popped out at 2.

Jamie hit Jillian with some hard rights and continued to slam into her. Finally she did throw her into the corner and did a cartwheel hit straight into her. She heard Jillian grunt in pain and she smirked as she threw her down again. Jamie was dominating the match until Melina came in when Jamie went for another pin. Jamie was frustrated as she slammed Melina hard but Jillian hit her from behind and they double teamed her. The ref was busy keeping Tyler from entering the ring and didn't see the double team as Melina exited the ring. Jillian went for the pin but Jamie popped out at 2.

Jillian growled in frustration but the damage had been done and Jamie needed to tag Tyler in. She slammed her right fist into Jillian getting her off of her and tried to make it to Tyler but was dragged back by her hair. She was slammed backwards and Jamie grabbed her head and felt all her old injuries protesting. Jamie was regretting her decision to even volunteer to come down here. She groaned as she glanced at Hunter who was slamming his hands on the apron and yelling out in support and she attempted to struggle to her feet.

"I don't think so you little brat." Jillian said as she kicked Jamie in the ribs knocking her back down and then she continued her kicks to Jamie's ribcage.

"I…think…so…" Jamie grunted out as she grabbed Jillian's foot the next time Jillian attempted a kick. Jamie yanked really hard and watched as Jillian hit the mat, smacking her head hard. Jamie struggled to her feet and made her way over to her corner where she managed to tag Tyler in.

Tyler smirked as Jamie rolled out of the ring to catch her breath after being hurt again. Tyler grabbed Jillian by her hair and threw her into the corner and then did a flip slam into her. She heard Jillian groan as she fell to the ground and Tyler knew it was her match now.


	47. Chapter 45

* * *

Chapter 45

Tyler continued to dominate Jillian making sure that she couldn't get to her corner to make any tags. She slammed her to the ground over and over again making sure that she felt a lot of pain the way that Jamie was feeling now. When Jillian got to her hands and knees that's when Tyler returned Jillian's kicks to the ribs that she had given her best friend. As Jillian struggled to get up then Melina jumped in the ring and attempted to take out Tyler but Tyler was ready for her and slammed her down to the mat. She looked over to where Jamie was attempting to enter the ring to help but was being held back by the ref again. Tyler just shook her head and watched as Jamie exited to the outside apron and waited with an angry look on her face. That's when the ref saw Melina in the ring and ordered her outside.

Tyler was so busy with Melina she hadn't looked at Jillian who made it to her corner and when the ref was looking she tagged in Umaga. Tyler was about to run to her corner to tag in Edge but it was to late. Umaga got a hold of her hair and lifted her up by her neck at the same time. He slammed her down hard and Tyler was feeling the pain at once. She was so out of breath from the hit she didn't know what he was going to do next. She was completely helpless and already limp but she had to find a way to fight back or else she would be on the injured list. Umaga threw her into her corner and Tyler made a blind tag unaware of who she had tagged in.

* * *

Jamie was in shock as Tyler's hand connected with her own and she squeezed her eyes shut for a minute before she was ordered to enter the ring. She would enter it and then tag Edge immediately and she would be ok. That is what she thought at least. When she entered the ring and went to tag in Edge Umaga pulled her back and immediately went to work on her. Jamie knew she was in big trouble the minute she was pulled away from her corner and she could hear the cheering from Melina and Jillian and all she wanted to do was smack them. Jamie did the only thing she could think of and that was kick Umaga where the sun don't shine when the ref wasn't looking not once, not twice but three times. Then she ran back to the corner and tagged in Edge when the ref glanced over at her. She sighed with relief as she looked at Tyler who was still down for the count from Umaga and was going to be no help in this match. It had just become a handicap match.

* * *

Edge wasn't sure how this match was going to go. He held his own at first with Umaga but it wasn't long before the big man took over the match and dominated it. He was being slammed around the ring like mad and it wasn't long before he was sure he had some broken bones. Umaga was a tougher opponent than Edge had realized. He was sure that Hunter would have been the better wrestler for this one since Edge was still recovering from his last injury. Edge could feel every muscle of his body struggle to help him through this and help him get at least one of his signature moves in on the big man. It almost seemed like his body was battling with him but there was nothing he could do about the strength and bulk of Umaga who was taking him down.

* * *

Hunter could see the match was pretty one sided at this point and the only one who was escaping injury from Umaga so far was his wife but that might not last long if Edge needed to make a tag and Hunter couldn't blame him for needing a break from the match but it would kill him to see his wife go against an opponent like Umaga. It was killing him to not be able to help the three of them in this match and he knew that Shane was loving every minute of this. It was then that Hunter saw Shane interfere by making it seem like Edge had tagged in Jamie when he hadn't. Hunter was seeing red.

* * *

Edge wasn't sure what happened since he was half out of it but apparently he had tagged in Jamie. He wouldn't have done that on purpose he never would put a female in the ring with this monster. He felt horrible as he exited the ring and held out his hand waiting for Jamie to retag him but he had a feeling that tag wasn't coming anytime soon. He was surprised to see his wife finally getting to her feet and when she saw her friend in the ring with Umaga she flipped out not surprisingly.

* * *

Jamie was in trouble and the only thing that Tyler could do was watch. It was a killer thing to see that your best friend was in the ring with a man who could most likely break her in half and you had to just stand there and watch. She looked at Edge and could see he had already been in the ring so how had Jamie gotten in.

"You tagged Jamie in with him?" Tyler practically screamed at him.

"I didn't mean to. I didn't do it on purpose, I swear. I never would do that when I know that Hunter is watching and ready to kill anyone who messes up his wife." Edge pointed out with a raised eyebrow to let her know he was serious.

"Well just as long as you know that if anything happens to Jamie, Hunter will have to wait in line to hurt you because there is a group of people, our team and friends, who will want to hurt you first." Tyler said thinking of her friends and the team members she and Jamie came in the WWE with. She was making her biggest point as she started to pray for her friend in the ring.


	48. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Jamie wasn't sure what to do at this point, she knew that Shane was enjoying every minute of this whole thing that was going down, so she needed to wipe that smirk off his smug little face. So Jamie ran back and slammed herself into Melina and Jillian, knocking them off the apron enough that their heads flew back and slammed into the barrier on the outside of the ring. Jamie smirked when she heard their heads connect and knew that they were injured. That took care of the two evil women who put her into this situation to begin with, now she needed to take care of the huge man standing in the center of the ring, making it impossible for her to make it to Edge, who was holding his arm out for her to tag him back in, without getting pounded by him. She needed a plan and she needed one quickly. She knew her husband was most likely freaking out backstage and at this point, she was going to get an I told you so from him about this whole situation getting out of hand.

"You know you don't have to do this." Jamie whispered, she knew it was useless to talk to the Samoan Bulldozer who was glaring at her and looking at her like she was something good he wanted to eat. She could tell then that he was going to do something else that she wasn't expecting. Suddenly Umaga had her in his grasp and he yanked her close, he kissed her! Jamie was pushing frantically at him and making the yuckiest face as everyone in the arena went silent and even the ref was in shock. Umaga had never grabbed a female like that and no one ever thought he was interested in the female diva's, because he always took them out, as in beating them up, he never actually dated anyone.

* * *

Hunter was furious and he could tell that Jamie was disgusted. She was wiping at her mouth and staring at Umaga in shock, just as everyone else was, including Shane who got in Umaga's face at that point. Screaming about how Jamie was his woman and he better keep his hands to himself. Jamie stared at Shane and then Hunter grinned. Jamie grabbed Shane's hair and yanked him back. She threw him into the corner and started kicking his butt, Shane had been so distracted by Umaga he hadn't been paying attention to the woman who hated his guts so much. Jamie was slamming her booted foot into Shane's face over and over until the Ref pulled her off of him and rolled him out of the ring into the security people's arms. Now Hunter went pale, Jamie was still stuck in the ring with Umaga and he could tell she just remembered that fact as well.

* * *

Jamie turned and stared at the man who had just kissed her and the man that had hurt her and her family and friends so many times throughout their time in the WWE. Jamie slowly circled the ring, slowly trying to make her way over to Edge who had his arm outstretched as far as it would go but Umaga grabbed Jamie by the hair and then lifted her into the air. He was ready to do his big slam move on her and Jamie was frantically trying to get away from him, trying to break his grip. She knew that the Ref couldn't see what she was doing up there, so she cheated. No one but her and Umaga would know about it and anyone who hurt a woman deserved everything that happened to him. She reached down, bared her teeth and dug them deep into his hand. He yelped and it backfired on Jamie. Instead of dropping her or putting her down like she thought he would, he threw her far and she slammed over the ring ropes and into the security barrier, her abdomen taking the brunt of everything and her eyes went wide, she knew she was hurt and she was hurt badly. She couldn't breathe, it hurt to even try to take a small tiny breath so she closed her eyes and tried to fight the pain that was fogging through her mind.

* * *

Edge jumped over the ropes and pummeled Umaga over and over again as Tyler tended to jher friend. The match was over, there was no doubt about that since Edge had brought a chair into the ring and slammed it repeatedly into Umaga's head over and over until he was lying a bloody mess in the middle of the ring. When the bell had rung Edge knew Hunter would have immediately started running down the hallways and towards the ring area and a quick glance saw that he was right. Hunter was currently running down the ramp and he pushed Tyler gently out of the way and took his wife into his arms. Everyone could tell this injury was bad, especially since the young woman was still trying to recover from her other injuries. This would cause a huge setback to the young woman. Edge exited the ring and pulled his own wife close and checked her over, he could tell she to was injured pretty badly but was trying to put on a brave face and pretend there was nothing wrong. Edge gave her a look and as they tried to walk up the ramp together, he could see how weak she was and he immediately picked her up and carried her. She was his wife and there was no way he was going to just let her pretend she was fine when she wasn't, he wasn't going to let her hurt herself worse. He loved her to much to see her hurt her own career and body by being the stubborn woman he had fallen in love with.

* * *

Jamie woke up and felt the intense pain in her body again and she knew she had done it this time. She looked over and saw that it was daytime, that was weird, hadn't it been night time when she had started wrestling. She groaned, knowing she had been unconscious for a while. She looked over and saw her battered best friend Tyler cuddled into her husband, Edge's, lap. Well at least those two were working their problems out, maybe there was hope for them after all. Another glance to the other side confirmed that her own husband was watching her intently, she gave him a small smile and motioned for him to come lay with her. He didn't budge, she knew she was going to get it soon, well it was almost a matter of time before he ripped her a whole new one, the question she wanted answered the most was, how badly did she get to injure Shane before he was rescued?


	49. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Well you might as well just let me have it." Jamie said quietly as she stared at her husband whose arms were crossed and his jaw was clenched, the muscle in his jaw was twitching and she knew he was pissed off.

"I can't believe you! You knew you were still recovering and you wrestle? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Are you trying to make me a widower before our marriage even has a chance? I know that the McMahon's have been making our marriage hard and making our life difficult but come on Jamie, they don't need you to help them take you out!" Hunter snarled at her.

Jamie was sure that he was so angry that he was going to get up and leave the room. She was sure that he wanted to be as far away from her as he could get. She hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. Actually she wasn't sure she had ever seen him this angry. She loved him and she knew that he loved her, that was never actually in question, but would their marriage survive everything that was happening to them at the WWE. She heard Tyler and Edge clear their throats, showing that they had awoken to hear Hunter growling with anger at her and she turned her head to see her battered friends worried gaze on her.

"Hey, why is it that you can't seem to wrestle a match without getting yourself stuck in that hospital bed?" Tyler teased her friend, trying to lighten the mood. Tyler could see the haunted and scared look in her friends eyes and she could tell that she was worried that she was going to lose her husband. "Hey Hunter, I think you better let her know you aren't leaving her side. You should probably just explain you are angry and that you were scared to death at the situation but that you love her and you aren't going to ditch her, I know my friend and I can tell by the look on her face that she thinks you are leaving." Tyler said immediately, she wanted Jaime to relax but that wouldn't happen if she thought her husband hated her.

"Damn it Jamie." Hunter growled as he walked over to the bed.

Jamie looked back to his side and was surprised he was sitting next to her. He motioned for her to move over again and she did. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms and held her close. He kissed the top of her head and just held her. Jamie felt a shudder go through his body and that was when she realized how terrified he must have been. She knew she was in pain and she knew she had been hurt, apparently bad enough for her to lose consciousness and not regain it for a while. She just didn't know what had happened and she really wanted to know if she had injured Shane at all. She was going to be pissed if she was the one in the hospital and she hadn't done any damage to that corporate son of a… well you get the message.

"I thought that I lost you. When Umaga threw you over those ropes and you slammed into that barrier, I thought that was it." Hunter whispered as she felt some tears fall from his eyes.

"Hey, I am right here and I don't think you are getting rid of me that easily baby." Jamie said as she turned her head and lifted her mouth to his. She kissed him with the love she was feeling and she felt relieved when he kissed her back with the same feeling of love.

"Well now that we have cleared that whole thing up, let's talk about how we are going to deal with this whole thing." Tyler said with a groan. "I am out of commission and so is Jamie. Although the team wants to help get revenge, we can't do it with us two out of commission. I know Michael is so angry he doesn't know what to do about it."

"Well, we could get the girls to take on Melina and Jillian for us." Jamie suggested with a sigh. "Those two have as much to do with what happened out there as the McMahons and Umaga."

"True. I can give them a call later and see if they want the task but I doubt it would be right to expect them to handle our problems for us. We may be a team and like a family, but this is one thing that could get them hurt or end their careers. Look at us, we are constantly in and out of the hospital, I am sure our medical insurance people are looking for a way to drop us we are costing them so much money." Tyler said with a major sigh.

"Speaking of hospitals, did I do any damage to Shane?" Jamie asked with a hopeful glance.

"You broke his nose, fractured his cheek bone, did so much damage to one eye it is completely swollen shut and he can't see out of it, you split open his head so much he needed tons of stitches and there is going to be a big scar there that they can't hide, you broke some ribs, dislocated a shoulder and fractured his left arm in four places." Edge told her with a huge grin. "You are the talk of the locker rooms! Everyone can't believe how you just slammed into Shane with so much rage! I heard that even Shane was in shock at the damage you did. Oh yeah, you also split his lip open so badly that he needed stitches and he lost a couple of teeth! I heard he looks like a jack-o-lantern!"

"Oh man! I wish I could see what he looked like after he was taken out of the ring! I can't believe he ran away from a woman like the stupid coward he is!" Jamie said with a laugh and wince. "Now what were my injuries?"

"You broke some ribs and you have some internal damage but they say a few days rest and taping the ribs should be sufficient, however no wrestling for at least a month and half, basically six weeks." Hunter told her softly.

* * *

Shane was pissed as he looked in the mirror and saw the damage that Jamie had done to him. He didn't understand why she did this to him. He didn't understand why a woman he loved so much would want to hurt him. It didn't matter, he wasn't going to give up. He was a McMahon, and the McMahon's always got what they want! And what Shane wanted was Jamie and he was going to have to find a way to get her away from Hunter. A new plan started to form in his mind and he was so ready to start to put it into action. He knew a lot of women who would be willing to get the chance to be with Triple H and he was going to give one of those women the chance of a lifetime, as long as they made sure that Jamie ended up in his arms and out of her husbands. She would divorce that man if it was the last thing that Shane made her do.


	50. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Jamie was annoyed as she looked over at her husband who was hovering again. She was out of commission all right, but she was about to take him out of commission for not letting her have some peace and quiet. She sighed as her phone rang and he rolled his eyes and left. She knew he wouldn't want to hear any girl talk so he always left the room when her phone rang, thinking it was one of the women calling to talk to Jamie.

"Hey." Jamie said with a laugh, and without checking the caller ID. She didn't really care who was on the phone, just as long as she talked to them for a while since they gave her some breathing room from her overprotective husband.

"Hi honey." Shane's voice filtered through the phone.

Jamie stopped smiling immediately and felt her blood boiling. If he was calling her it meant he was up to something and it couldn't be good. She bit her bottom lip, she knew she needed to play this up and find out what he wanted and what he was up to, it was the only way she could stop his little evil twisted pea brain from accomplishing anything. "What do you want?" She asked softly, keeping her voice neutral and trying not to be out of control with her seething anger.

"I wanted to let you know that I found someone to take care of your little problem." Shane said with a sigh of relief into the phone.

"Take care of my little problem? Found who and what problem?" Jamie asked really confused.

"There is this woman who has been begging me for years for a chance to get to be with Triple H. She has wanted to be hired with the company because she is so in love with Paul that it isn't even funny. Anyway she is more than willing to find a way to get him to fall in love with her and that would mean he would grant you that divorce no problem. Anyway she is on her way to your house now to go over the script with him, if you want I can swing by and you could say Tyler is picking you up, you know sneak out and we can go have fun and give Leona a chance to work her magic." Shane said completely oblivious to the hatred that Jamie felt welling inside her.

"If that bitch thinks she has a chance with my husband she has another thing coming. If you call my cell phone again I am going to cut off your…" Jamie let the threat hang in the air and waited for Shane's response, to see if he got the message. In the meantime since she had raised her voice, Triple H had come running into the room and once glance at his wife who was beat red and pacing back and forth on the floor.

"Jamie, honey?" Triple H whispered to her. They both turned as the doorbell rang and Triple H, Paul, turned to start for the stairs but Jamie grabbed his arm and yanked him back in there and glared at him.

Jamie hung her phone up and ran down the stairs herself. She yanked open the door and stared at this woman wearing a very short and tight mini skirt and a low cut very revealing top. Jamie glared at the woman who was holding a couple of scripts in her hand and was smirking at Jamie and then winked.

"Honey this is the woman that Shane hired to try and get you to fall in love with her so that you would divorce me and he could have me." Jamie said knowing that he was standing right there behind her.

"Well it isn't going to work." Triple H growled out pissed off.

"Honey, we are going to be an on screen couple, I think after a few of my irresistible kisses and our very sexual positions you are going to enjoy everything that I do with you." Leona said as she pushed her way into the house.

Jamie wanted to deck the woman. The only thing that stopped her was her husband holding her tightly to him, his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, like an iron clad bar that wouldn't let go. She knew he was trying to make sure she didn't do something she could get arrested for but this woman was in their home and they had not invited her. She had pushed her way into the house and she wanted her gone. The fact that her husband's lips and other body parts might be pressed up against her were getting her anger to a boiling point and she turned ever so slowly and glared at him.

"Did you know that it was going to be like that?" She asked him very slowly.

"I knew about the kissing but nothing else. Jamie it's only acting, it won't mean anything. You know you are the only woman I love and the only woman I make love to and the only woman I actually enjoy kissing." He told her trying to placate her and calm her anger. He could see the rage in her eyes and he knew if he didn't say something that calmed her and fast then she was going to go off the deep end and this time Shane might have won, he might have found a way to destroy their marriage.

"You agreed to kiss another woman on television?" Jamie asked keeping her voice low and her tone as calm as she could, but anyone who knew her could sense the danger that was going to be lurking if you answered that question any way that upset her.

"Jamie, it's our job." He told her worriedly.

"So if I went along with Shane's little plan to have a fake wedding on television, or be his girlfriend and kiss and be with him you would be all right with that?" Jamie asked him her eyebrows arched.

"Hell no! We know that man has the hots for you." He told her with an angry growl.

"So does she. She has been writing to Shane for years begging for a chance to be with you because she is obsessed with you, according to Shane. He said she was bragging about all the ways she was going to make you fall in love with her and then make love with her. She told Shane she really wants to have your babies, she has them all named to." Jamie informed him.

Hunter didn't like that information one bit and he frowned at the woman who was watching them in amusement. He knew that there was probably no way he could get out of the script, he also knew if he didn't his marriage was going to take a big hit. He groaned because there was only one person he wanted to please and make happy, and at this very moment she was anything but happy. They had been making love a lot lately, and he had been hoping that there would be another baby created but at this moment, he knew that even another baby wouldn't save him if he kissed that woman on screen. So now he was stuck, and he had no clue what he was going to do about it.


	51. Chapter 49

Authors Note: Hey my loyal readers, I want to thank you all for sticking with me throughout this long and tedious dragged out story, LOL. I am trying to think of a way to either end the story soon and maybe start a sequel or keep the story going a bit longer. I am sorry it's taking me so long to update but unfortunately my health has gotten worse and my landlord gave us notice, ugh. So we finally found a new home and we should be moving soon, probably next week, and I even got rid of some writers block. I will try and get these updates going a bit faster once we move, and I am grateful to all of you who give me the reviews that let me know people actually read the words I write.

Please keep reading and keep reviewing, who knows, it might light a fire under me and get me to update quicker the more reviews I receive.

Thx fans!

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 49

Jamie was not feeling well as she rushed into the bathroom again and threw up everything that she had forced into her stomach. She had left her house two weeks ago, after slapping her husband hard after he had said he would try going along with the script just for one show and if he felt like she was getting way too attached and that she was really thinking they had a shot in the real world, then he would call in some favors with Linda and Stephanie and try and get out of the whole thing, but it was clear that wasn't what his wife wanted to hear because she had been so hurt and angry at those words.

Jamie groaned and leaned against the wall in the bathroom, knowing that it was early morning and now was the best time to take a pregnancy test if she was going to do it. She flushed the toilet and washed out her mouth before walking back into the hotel room she was using and grabbing the bag and pulled the test out of the bag. She opened the box and read the directions, really nervous. She went into the bathroom and followed the directions and then set the timer on her phone, pacing the whole time she was waiting. She knew that her husband was worried about her, he had been trying to get her to come home so he could take care of her, but she refused. The thought of his lips on that woman not only made her angry but it hurt her.

Jamie had made sure not tell anyone what hotel she was staying in, and for a very good reason. When she had told her friends, especially Tyler, what was going on, they had all sided with Triple H, saying that he was trying to do what he could to keep as much peace at work as he could, and if that meant a script that he hated and was uncomfortable with, than he would do it. They had said she should be happy he was trying to make sure that there were no problems at their job right now when she couldn't handle any of those problems, and since that wasn't what Jamie wanted to hear, she had hung up on every single one of them and wouldn't tell them where she was staying. Tyler had wanted her to go and stay with her and Edge, but Jamie knew that they would call Triple H and have her husband there and trying to convince her to go home right away, since they supported his side on this whole fight.

She jumped when the timer on her phone went off and she walked over to the bathroom and looked down at the test, not sure what she wanted it to say. A part of her wanted to know there was a baby inside of her, she would be thrilled at the thought of having her husbands child inside of her again. The other part didn't want to have to deal with a baby now, because it meant she would have to go home and talk to her husband because she would not take away the chance for her husband to see his child grow inside of her, and besides, she would need him to keep her safe from Shane. After checking the results against the directions, she had her answer.

Jamie unlocked the front door and went inside the house, she dropped her duffel in the hallway, figuring that her husband must have gone off on some event for the show or something. She saw that the house seemed to be somewhat of a mess and that worried her because he was a neat freak most of the time. She walked into the kitchen and winced at the dishes in the sink. Then she walked upstairs and into the guest rooms and everywhere else and then she walked into their bedroom and arched an eyebrow as she saw her husband lying in their bed with a picture in his hands, it was their wedding photo apparently.

Jamie cleared her throat and watched as her husband jumped and then when he saw her, he ran over to her immediately.

"Baby, please tell me you are going to let me explain my side of things?" Triple H asked her, nervously.

"I am not leaving, but we do need to talk. It hurts me to think you would want to even let another woman kiss you on the lips. I can't imagine letting another man touch me, or kiss me even if it is just an onscreen thing." Jamie said in a soft voice. "I know you aren't me and how you feel is different and I am trying to come to terms with the fact that Leona is going to be your on screen love interest and I am going to have to get used to hearing about you two kiss and hug and hold onto each other. Just please, no I love you's?" Jamie asked seriously.

"I would never ever say those words to another woman, no matter what a script would say baby. You are the only woman I love and the only woman I would ever say those words to, I swear to that." Triple H told her. "I postponed doing that script until we could work things out, I won't kiss her or touch her until we can talk through some of these things baby." Triple H told her.

"I am worried about what Shane is going to try." Jamie said as she bit her bottom lip.

"He will try and get you to go to him, using the script and footage of me and Leona together later on. He will try and make it seem like we are seeing each other outside of the screen, which you will know isn't true because you will be by my side no matter what and at all times. You will come to the shows with me and be in the dressing room and by my side when I am not on camera." Triple H said, wanting to make sure there was no doubt that she was the only woman he loved and he wanted to earn and hold onto her trust and love. He would be willing to do anything to make sure she understood these things and to hold onto her.

"I am worried about what he is going to try because I took a pregnancy test this morning Triple H." Jamie said evenly.

"And?" Triple H asked her, swallowing as his gaze dropped to her stomach and then lifted to meet her eyes again.

"The results were…"


	52. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Jamie could tell that her husband wanted to know what the test said, but she was going to drag it out as much as she could. She could see the look on his face that showed he wanted to know what the test results were, but she just thought it was funny that he was pacing back and forth and arguing with her about why she should just tell him whether or not he was about to become a father. She was standing in the middle of the room, her hip cocked out and her hands resting on her hips. She cocked her head to the side as she watched him pace back and forth faster, and he was muttering even more.

"Babe, you are going to wear a pathway into the carpet." Jamie teased him.

"Well, then, I think you should just come out with it and tell me, are we going to be having a baby Jamie?" Triple H asked as he walked over and stopped in front of his wife. He placed a hand on her belly and waited for an answer from her.

"All right, you're right, I did come back here to let you know what the test said and so I will." Jamie said nodding her head and then she sighed. She walked over to where he was now standing still, staring at her with anticipation in his eyes and excitement on his face.

"Well?" He prodded when she still stayed silent.

"I'm pregnant." Jamie said softly.

Triple H's eyes went wide and slow grin broke out on his face as he yanked her into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tightly to him, not wanting to let him go at any time because she loved him and a part of her was still thinking this was a big dream and that there wasn't really a child inside of her. Jamie had been so excited to read the positive test results and afraid at the same time. She was afraid that she would wake up and this whole thing would be one big dream, and she was afraid that Shane would lose it over the knowledge of the child she was carrying and attempt to take this baby away from her, just like the first one was taken away.

"Hey, nothing is going to happen this time, I promise." Triple H whispered, almost like he was reading her mind and knew what she was thinking about.

"How are we going to keep a baby inside me safe, when we can't even keep me safe when I am not pregnant?" Jamie asked softly.

"Stephanie and Linda will step in now Jamie, they won't let anyone harm a baby." Triple H said, trying to reassure himself as much as he was trying to reassure her.

"Well I hope you're right, because I wouldn't be able to survive it if we lost this baby just like we lost the other one." Jamie said as she let one hand drift to her flat abdomen.

Triple H grinned and let his own hand fall to her stomach and he lightly rubbed it, leaning down to kiss her slowly and sweetly on the lips. "You know, I think we need to properly celebrate this news." He said as he backed her towards their bed.

"I couldn't agree more." Jamie said nodding her head, her own grin breaking out on her face.

The next day Jamie was rolling her eyes as her husband started to make a baby name list already. They had just found out she was carrying their child and already he had run to the store and gotten a baby name book and was making a list. Jamie had already told him they couldn't really tell anyone about the baby until she got further along because it was considered bad luck to let anyone know about it, and Jamie wasn't taking any chances with the baby.

"Well, if it's a girl what do you think about Ophelia?" Triple H asked, and Jamie made a face and immediately shook her head.

"What would make you think I would even want to name my daughter that?" Jamie asked, with a shudder going through her body at the thought of that name.

"What? There is nothing wrong with that name." Triple H muttered as he sighed and held his pen poised above his pad of paper.

"Yes there is, our daughter would be teased non stop." Jamie said as tears started falling from her eyes as she laughed hard, and then harder still at the look of confusion that crossed his face at that moment in time.

"All right, then what name would you like?" Triple H asked her, offering her the book but she shook her head.

"I have always wanted to name my first daughter, Ella." Jamie admitted with a soft smile on her face. "I know, you probably think it's a stupid name or something but I love that name and have for a while."

"Actually, I really do like that name as much as you apparently do. I think we have a winner. If it turns out we have a daughter then we are going to name her Ella. We can come up with a middle name for her later on." Triple H said as he closed the name book. "We can look at boy names later on."

"Let me guess the one you want the most is your name with a JR right after it?" Jamie asked but she was smiling at the thought. She could already picture a child with their best features and it made her smile. She felt nothing but pure happiness inside of her but at the same time, she felt terror at the thought that Shane McMahon could sweep in and take it all away from her.

* * *

Shane was pacing back and forth as his inside source gave him the information on Jamie that he had been waiting on. He was fuming mad at the thought that she was carrying another man's child inside of her and he was going to have to make them both pay, as well as get rid of the baby in her belly. This was going to be the only way he could get Jamie to realize he was her love and she was his. Shane looked at the plan he had just finished drawing out and he knew, soon he was going to make sure Jamie was his forever.

Shane walked into the room he had set up in the cabin and checked the area. He knew that Jamie wasn't going to be comfortable in that room at first, but she would get used to it and she would get used to him. She would fall madly and deeply in love with him, and Triple H would be on his way out of her life. Shane was also sure that there was nothing that Tyler, Jamie's best friend, could do about it. This was going to be interesting, and he was going to win Jamie, he was going to be able to keep her and there was nothing anyone else could say or do about it.


	53. Chapter 51

Authors Note: thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! Keep on reading and keep on reviewing, that's what lets me know whether to end or keep it going because someone likes it, it will also let me know whether when I finish the story, if I should write a sequel to it or not. thanks everyone for reading and reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 51

Jamie had a weird feeling as she walked out of the doctors office with her husband holding her hand. They had just had their first real ultrasound, it was an internal ultrasound since she was so early into her pregnancy but the pictures they had were the first ever photo's of their unborn baby. Jamie could see the goofy grin that was on his face and she rolled her eyes. As they were about to make it to the car she noticed someone else coming out of the offices, Tyler and Edge. She pointed them out to Triple H and he grinned and pulled her towards the other happily married couple.

"Hmm… something you need to share?" Jamie teased her friend and was shocked when she blushed.

"We're expecting." Edge said with a huge grin as his hand went to his wife's flat belly.

"So are we." Triple H as he mimicked the movement.

Both women rolled their eyes and congratulated each other. They agreed to go somewhere and meet for lunch, that way they could talk about their plans as it was for their unborn children. After they had all hung out at a local diner and had some old fashioned cheeseburgers and French fries with the old fashioned thick chocolate milkshakes, the women stating they got to eat fattening things, they were both eating for two now. The guys had just been beaming, knowing they were both going to become fathers and it was something they both had wanted for so long.

After they had parted ways in the parking lot, Jamie couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching them. She would glance behind them as they walked to the car but she didn't see anyone or anything that stood out as suspicious. She was thinking about telling Triple H about it but she didn't want him to think she was being paranoid or stupid. As they got in the car and started driving home she kept her eyes on the car behind them, seeing if anyone of them acted suspicious or followed them, she really couldn't shake the really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Soon they pulled up to the house and Jamie was hoping that her husband couldn't see how much of a wreck she was. She knew someone was sticking close to them, she just didn't know why. As they walked into the house, Jamie stopped dead in her tracks and her husband ran straight into the back of her.

"Jamie, stopped right in the doorway…" He trailed off as he looked around the house, his eyes going wide in surprise and anger.

Someone had been inside, that was obvious. The house was a wreck, pictures yanked off the walls and the glass shattered all over the floor. Lamps tossed from the tables against the walls, so they would shatter. Jamie was in shock as she walked into the living room and saw someone had taken a knife and shredded the couches and the recliners that were sitting in the living room. She glanced at the big screen television that Triple H loved and winced as she saw a big gaping hole in the middle of it. She slowly walked out of the room and into the kitchen and the laundry room, everything was broken, and the food was all over the floor and in the laundry room there were chemicals that were thrown all over the clothes that were in the there. She winced and rushed upstairs and checked the guest bedrooms, wincing at the wrecked sight before making it to their bedroom. She heard the strangled sob she made and dropped to her knees. The room looked worse than any of the other rooms. Jamie was in complete and total shock at the moment.

Jamie felt her husband gently lift her up and carry her out to the car. He settled her in the front seat and leaned against the outside of the vehicle. He had called the cops and once they arrived they went and did a walk through to see the house and start processing it for any evidence. Jamie knew that she was supposed to stay calm, but how do you stay calm when someone violated you like that?

That evening Jamie and Triple H were staying at a hotel. They had gone to the store and picked up clothes and anything else that they might need. They both knew their house wasn't going to be liveable for a long time. Jamie was trying her hardest to figure out who could have done this, she knew that Shane wouldn't ruin her things, he would only attack Triple H if he was the one who had broken in, so it left someone who didn't like the both of them, and she wasn't sure who that someone was just yet.

Jamie looked up as her husband got ready to go out and get some food. Even though they could have ordered room service, he knew that Jamie loved Chinese food and after the day they had, had he wanted to get her favorite. She smiled as he kissed her goodbye and said he would be right back, that horrible feeling was still there, something she couldn't shake.

There was a knock on the door and Jamie frowned, wondering who it could be. When she heard the person state they were with the hotel and that they were bringing the complimentary bottle of Cider that her husband had asked for, she smiled and unlocked the door, only to realize her mistake right away. Once the door was open she had no way of keeping the person away, she felt the mace hit her in the eyes and she couldn't see, she couldn't fight back. Then she felt the stun gun as the electric shock caused her whole body to stiffen and pain to shoot from head to toe before she collapsed in a heap on the ground in the middle of the hotel room.

"Shane McMahon always gets what he wants little girl, and when he says he wants you then it's you that he gets." The man whispered in her ear as she felt her arms and legs being bound. Before she could react she saw the trunk they planned to stuff her into to sneak her out of the hotel, there was no way she was going to be able to get any help. She couldn't fight back, her whole body was still hurting and her vision was blurry from the mace. She could only make out the trunk and the people around her, but she couldn't see faces, she couldn't tell who was taking her to her doom.


	54. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Jamie awoke and realized she was in a dark room that had only dim lighting but no window. For a while she wondered if she was in the basement. She looked down and realized there was a chain that wrapped around her ankle, that kept her on the nasty mattress that was against the wall. She looked around the room and realized that there was a toilet, a sink and the mattress but nothing else. She realized that he had taken the top of the toilet tank off, obviously to make sure she couldn't use it as a weapon. She felt the terror rising inside of her as she rested her hands on her stomach, knowing that she was in big trouble and she knew that Hunter was going to be so angry. He might think she left him or something, she really hoped he knew she didn't leave him, she loved him and she wanted to go home to him.

"Please, just let me go home. Please, I'm pregnant and my husband needs me at home, I need my husband. The doctor said that I have an illness, that I will need more bed rest than a normal pregnant woman and I need medication, I need my medication and to see my doctor. Please, you will kill me if you don't let me go to my own doctor, take my medication and be at home with my husband so he can take care of me." Jamie said, panic rising inside of her as she remembered everything she had been told at the doctors office.

"I can't let you go." A voice that was clearly being disguised said through the two way mirror. She realized that the mirror she couldn't reach with the chain on her was most likely one of those you saw in police stations, where the others stood on the other side and could see you in the room but you only saw yourself in the mirror.

"Please, you will kill me and my children if you don't let me go!" Jamie said with a cry.

"Shut up!" The male voice growled out. "What do you mean children?"

"It's the reason I am looking at bed rest early, I am carrying twins. Please, I need my doctor and my medication and my husband. He knows how to take care of me, please!" Jamie said, tears streaming down her face as she glared at the mirror, knowing who was behind it, even with the voice disguised. "Shane, there is nothing you can do that will ever get me to love you!"

"You are mine!" He shouted, the crazy in his voice clearly coming out in the growl of his voice.

"I am Hunter's!" Jamie shouted back and then her eyes went wide and she gasped, rubbing her belly. She knew she needed to stay calm and avoid stress, but considering she had just been kidnapped by a psycho who obviously wasn't going to let her go or care about her health, she didn't see that happening anytime soon.

"You will learn, I won't let you go until you admit you want to divorce him and marry me! We can discuss what to do about the evil things in your belly later on." Shane spat out, clearly dillusional and out of his mind.

"Have you lost it? Let me guess, the poor little rich boy went off his medication for his mental illness, how many times were you locked in the mental institution?" Jamie spat out angrily. She rubbed her belly, the slight swell that she had noticed there, the proof that she would be bigger than normal because of the two babies. A few minutes ago she had thought it was flat, but she realized she had been rubbing in the wrong area. She had to protect her baby, she had to protect her children inside of her. The innocent lives were what was important, not her own life.

* * *

Hunter was pacing back and forth and wondering what to do. He knew that the blood on the carpet was proof she had been taken against her will. He had called the police and they had come out and taken a missing persons report and they had said they would put out an APB on Jamie and Shane, but there was no way to know if they weren't already hunkered down somewhere, somewhere where no one would know where to find them.

Hunter knew that it was clear it was Shane that was behind this, because he was also missing. Hunter had checked that first thing, and he knew that Jamie would never ever willingly go with Shane anywhere, not with the twins inside of her. He had filled her prescription, he had her pills as well as her prenatal vitamins and she didn't have them. Her life could be on the line if someone didn't find her soon.

"Hey, we are here for you." Edge said as he kept his arm around his wife's shoulders.

Hunter looked around at all of his wife's friends and team mates. Michael was there, standing next to Alex and the two of them were looking at the ground. Everyone was there, with their other halves and he was the only one who had no one. Hunter was the only one in the room, who was alone. John Cena walked into the room and sighed, sitting across from Hunter and giving him the sympathy look Hunter had been receiving from everyone since the news had gotten out that Jamie had been kidnapped.

"We are going to find her, I promise we will." Tyler spoke up, her hands on her abdomen.

"I hope you're right because we weren't going to say anything but Jamie is carrying twins and the doctor wanted her on bed rest almost immediately after what happened to our last baby. She wasn't sure what damage had been done during that miscarriage so she wanted her in bed for a bit and after a few checkups if everything looked all right then she would let her get up again." Hunter said, his eyes welling with tears. "She needs her medication and prenatal vitamins, she needs no stress and she needs to feel safe and secure, Shane could kill her." Hunter murmured and everyone in the room let out a shocked gasp. If they didn't find Jamie soon, then they might not find her and those babies alive.

* * *

Authors Note: All right everyone it's time to give me your opinion. Starting with Tyler. Do you think she should have a boy or a girl, also please give me some name suggestions?

As with Jamie, what should her twins be Identical or Fraternal, Boys, Girls or one of each? Also some name suggestions foldks, let me know what you're thinking.


	55. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Jamie was rubbing her belly and trying so hard to keep herself as calm as a person could in her situation. The chain around her ankle was rubbing and chafing, she was bleeding underneath it. She tried to keep herself on the mattress, following the bed rest orders of her doctor, even if they were in this dark damp room. She had been given another blanket at least, she was shivering badly and she knew that Shane didn't care. She was going to get sick, she was going to lose her babies and probably her life if she didn't find a way out of there. She was wondering if she could find a way to trick him into giving her a little bit of freedom. Her belly was bigger, she knew she had been here for a while and she hadn't been fighting him, hoping to get him to think he was winning her over. Suddenly she heard the door open and he walked into the room.

"How long have I been here, Shane?" She asked politely, batting her eyelashes and hoping she didn't gag. She just needed him to give her a chance to leave this room, unchained. She needed a chance to run. She knew the first time he let her out of the room she couldn't attempt it, she would need to get him to let his guard down, it would take a few turns out of the hellhole she had been living in.

"A month Jamie. Are you ready to come up there and act like a civilized person?" Shane asked her smugly.

"Yes Shane." Jamie said softly. She wanted to slam her fist into his fist, but she had to think of the two little ones inside of her. "Can you get me prenatal vitamins at least Shane, please? Even if you don't want me to keep them, I can at least carry them and give them to Hunter." She said softly, not wanting to anger him.

Shane seemed to stop and think about that for a second and he smiled. "That's a sweet idea darling. We can give him the babies to remember you by, because you will be married to me and carrying our babies later on."

Jamie wanted to gag but she knew she had to agree, it was the only chance she would have. "Yes Shane." She said, and she was proud that she didn't wince when she said it.

"Come on, let us clean up that ankle." Shane said as he unlocked the chain and she slowly got to her feet. She was even more proud that she didn't slam her knee into him and her fist into his face. She didn't know where she was, she needed to find information out before she attempted anything.

"Thank you Shane." Jamie said with a fake grateful smile on her face.

"Your welcome darling." Shane said, proud of himself.

* * *

Hunter was not all right. He was barely eating or sleeping, he was constantly going into the room that would become the nursery for the twins, if he even got his children and his wife home safe and sound. Hunter knew that Jamie would do whatever it took to get their babies safe, to keep them alive and healthy inside of her, and so he couldn't be angry if she befriended Shane, she would do whatever it took. What worried him, was that she was supposed to be resting and stress free, and it was possible that the stress of trying to think of ways to get home to him, would be making things worse for her, and could kill their babies inside of her. Hunter was scared out of his mind that he would lose his wife and their unborn twins, and he would get them back in a body bag and he would be planning a funeral, instead of getting the nursery ready and buying clothes. Already people were sending him a bunch of things that babies would need, making sure that they were gender neutral, like white onsies. He also had a ton of diapers and wipes, and he had already gotten the list of things they would need for the twins put together.

"Jamie, I promise not to be angry, just please baby, find a way to come home to me with our babies, please." Hunter murmured, agony echoing in his voice.

"Hunter, everything will work out just fine." Shawn said as he walked into the room. Shawn had recently been around a lot more for his best friend. They had been in DX together, they had broken apart and gotten back together many times, but they had been best friends for so long. No matter what the script was or whatever Vince was about, Shawn would find a way to stand by his friend.

"I hope so, because I won't survive without my wife and my babies Shawn, I won't make it. If I lose them, then I won't be around, you'll lose me." Hunter whispered, scaring his long time friend who could see the truth of those words as they were echoed.

* * *

Jamie was getting angry, Shane was making it seem like they were a happily married couple. She was trying to keep it together, to remember the goal, of being let out enough to learn where she was and where she was supposed to be able to run away from. She had been let out for the past three days, and her ankle was a little sore. She was rubbing her baby bump and she realized, after three days, she knew where she was and she knew the only way out was too run. Shane kept the car keys on him, and she was locked up every night. She had seen the bathroom window, and she knew that was the only way out and she would only have a certain amount of time. So she got ready and she went to the bathroom to make a run for it. She had hidden a bottle of water and a few granola bars in there, hoping she would make it to the road and get help as soon as possible. She would have to hide from Shane, she just hoped this worked, because if it didn't, she wouldn't have another chance. She almost wondered if she should hold it off, but if she waited till she got any further along, she wouldn't be able to run and she wouldn't make it out of the window, so it meant now or never, she just hoped everything went according to plan, or this was it, she would die here, and she knew it.


	56. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Jamie smiled as she headed for the bathroom, hoping that everything would work out, hoping that Shane wouldn't be suspicious and not let her go in there alone, like he had done the first day he had let her out. He smiled as she started for the bathroom and grabbed her around the middle.

"You know what I was thinking?" Shane asked her softly.

"No, what?" Jamie asked, hoping her voice didn't sound as anxious as she was feeling. She had to make sure he didn't know what was going through her mind and he didn't know that she was planning on making a break for it.

"I was thinking it might be a good idea if you and I get a number for a great divorce lawyer and we start looking for a doctor to deliver the babies and make sure that they get to Hunter, to cut our last links to that man." Shane said as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Well, we can do that today if that is what you want to do." Jamie said nodding her head, knowing that if she didn't play along then he would get suspicious. "Now if you don't mind, I really think one of them is pressing against my bladder, and I know it will only get worse as I get further along." She said, forcing a smile and making a face, which clearly put him at ease, now she could only hope she could get out of the house before he knew what she was doing and she could only hope that there was no alarm on the window and that the window would open, because if there was a problem with it, then she would never get home to the man she loved.

* * *

Hunter could tell that everyone was trying to help him figure this whole thing out. Tyler and Edge were sitting in the room, as happy as they were about having their own child, they were trying to hide it, knowing it was really hard for Hunter to face life without his wife and the unborn twins she was carrying inside of her at the moment. They all knew that Shane had to have something to do with it, now it was a question about whether anyone knew where he could have taken her and whether he was going to keep those babies alive or whether he was going to decide to kill the babies because they were Hunter's and not Shane's.

"I am sure that Shane isn't going to want to do anything that would hurt Jamie or make her hate him, he wants her to love him." Tyler said softly, not wanting to upset Hunter.

"Look, everything is going to be fine." Alex said with a sigh.

"We are positive that Jamie is going to find a way out of this." Jason said with a smirk.

"Yeah, we all know our Jamie and we know that she would never ever let Shane win or do anything that could harm those babies, she was devastated over the loss of your other child and she would never want to let you lose those babies inside of her now or her, she won't let him win this battle, not our Jamie." Michael spoke up, nodding his head in agreement with everyone else.

"Well then, I am guessing we are going to need to make sure that we take real good care of this, and we are going to need to make sure that everything is ready for her when she gets home. She is going to need to rest and she is going to need to be protected and we are going to need to get the cops to arrest Shane and a retraining order to be issued keeping him as far away from this house and us as we can get him." Hunter said as he picked up a picture of Jamie. "The holidays are coming soon, we have to make sure she is home for the holidays, she has to be here."

"She will be Hunter, I know she will be." Tyler said with a smile as she cuddled close to Edge, smiling more as he rubbed her belly where their child was resting. She knew that Hunter was trying not to show how much it was hurting him to see her and Edge getting excited over having their baby, but she was so appreciative that he was trying to still be there as any good friend would be.

* * *

Jamie walked into the bathroom and took a deep breath. She locked the door softly behind her and grabbed her stash, double checking to see that it hadn't been tampered with. She checked the windowsill to make sure there was no wires or hook ups, looked for where the lock would be at and managed to get the window open without making a sound. She winced when she felt how freezing cold it was outside and she wondered if she was being stupid but this was her only chance. She slowly and carefully climbed out of the window and then she took off running as fast as she could with her pregnant belly and hoping she made it to the road before Shane realized she was gone. She really hoped someone would be driving, someone who would help her and get her to the police or a hospital and allow her to get Hunter to her before Shane could get to her. She was praying that she was going to be home for the holidays and that she was going to have the rest of this pregnancy progress at home with her husband, the one person she was missing more than anything.

Jamie ran and she ran, only stopped to open the water bottle and take some small sips. When she finally found the road she was shocked, and wondered how she could get so lucky as to see a police car driving down the road, now if she could just get him to stop and see her, to understand that she had been kidnapped and find a way to get her home to the man she loved, and soon.


	57. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Jamie was shaking as she sat on the hospital bed, with the cops sitting in the room with her, listening to the doctor talk about everything. She knew they were only sitting there waiting for Hunter to show up and be there for her, at least she really hoped it was Hunter who showed up and not Shane. She was hoping Shane hadn't found a way to bribe the local police, because if she did then Jamie was screwed, big time. She was nervously glancing towards the door and then back at the window, not wanting to be stuck somewhere, with anyone who might turn her back over to the man who was actually terrifying her.

Jamie closed her eyes and tried to calm herself when she heard hurrying footsteps coming into the room, she felt panic overwhelming her and when she felt someone sitting on the bed, grabbing her joined hands.

"Baby…" A panicked voice spoke up.

Jamie knew that voice, her eyes flew open and she felt nothing but love and relief, it was Hunter. "Oh God, I thought I would never see you again. I thought he would find me first, or someone else would call him and before you got here he would get here."

"No way, as soon as the police called we ran out of the house and came straight here." Hunter said as he pulled her into his arms and held her close.

Jamie looked over and saw Tyler and Edge standing there, relief crossing over their faces at the sight of her alive and well. She was wondering what was going to happen next, whether she and the babies would ever be safe or if Shane would finally win out and he would be the one to find a way to keep her and she would be forever kept apart from her friends and family, she knew that there was a chance Shane would let her stay with Hunter long enough to give birth, and then he would try and take her again, and he wouldn't give her a chance at escaping, not again.

"What's the matter?" Tyler asked her friend, knowing her better than anyone else.

"I just keep wondering how long I will be able to stay with you all this time." Jamie admitted softly.

"Forever." Hunter said stubbornly, obviously not willing to take any chance at anyone getting close to her or getting any shot at taking her away from their family.

"He might let me stay long enough to have the twins, but after that, he might take me again. His plan was to get me divorced from Hunter and then find a doctor to deliver the twins and get them handed back to Hunter, so that I wouldn't have to see them or him again." Jamie said as tears entered her eyes again.

"Listen to us Jamie, we aren't going to let that creep anywhere near you again, he will not be allowed to touch you, talk to you, call you, write to you, nothing!" Tyler said, knowing her best friend was freaking out at the thought of being torn from the man she loved and the two babies she was currently carrying in her belly.

"Jamie, there is no one in this world that could separate us again." Hunter said as he made her face him and he kissed her softly on the lips and used the pads of his thumbs to wipe the falling tears from her cheeks.

"I love you so much and I don't know what I would do if I was to be forever separated from you." Jamie said as she bit her bottom lip and looked at the people in the room but specifically her husband.

"It won't ever happen baby." Hunter said as he kissed her again.

* * *

Shane was angry as he looked around the interview room he was sitting in. He didn't like the fact that Jamie had run from him and she had made sure he was arrested and had said she was kidnapped and held against her will. Shane had been looking into divorce attorneys while he thought she was in the bathroom and when she had been in there way too long he had opened the door to see the window open and she was long gone. He had freaked, thinking she was out there in the freezing weather and had started to grab his coat and her coat when his door was kicked in and there was a SWAT team that ran inside and threw him onto the ground and cuffed him while others checked the place, finding the place where he had been holding Jamie before he had allowed her to start coming up the stairs.

He knew it looked bad and someone had started taking pictures and informed him he was being charged with kidnapping and some other charges, based on Jamie's statement and everything they could see in the room. Jamie was going to have to pay, if she didn't want to appreciate him and how nice he had been, even agreeing to give Hunter the twins so that he would get to raise those babies instead of him having them aborted, or killing them himself or just sending them into the adoption system so that neither one of them would ever see them again.

"You will pay Jamie, you will pay big time!" Shane said, not caring that he was being videotaped, he had snapped and he knew it, he knew that things were about to get so much worse for the woman he had seen himself spending the rest of his life with her, and having their own family. "I will have to kill that husband and those babies, there is nothing any of you can do to stop me from making Jamie pay and when I am through with that, I will make sure that all she wants is me to fix her life, because she will not have much of one and she will need me to be there for her!"

* * *

Jamie knew she had caused a big problem, the question was, how big of a problem had been caused and how much damage had been done? Would Shane finally get the message and leave her and her family alone? Or would she have to pay a huge price for escaping and for disobeying and fighting back? Jamie was sitting in the passenger seat of the car, and she knew that everyone was sure they would be able to keep her safe, keep the babies safe and find a way to get Shane to stay far away, forever. Jamie also knew there was nothing her friends could do, and she needed to find a way to fix this on her own, the problem was, the only thing she could think of was taking Shane out of the picture, permanently.


	58. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Jamie was resting in her own bed, something that she enjoyed and hated at the same time. Since her return she had been placed on bed rest, again, and was told not to leave that bed unless she was going to the bathroom or taking a shower. She was allowed to get up and stretch and bit, since they didn't want her to end up with bed sores or get a blood clot in her legs from lack of blood circulation, and that was the only reason Hunter ever really allowed her on her feet to walk or stretch at all. He was hovering over her, always right there and she was pretty sure she was going to lose her mind if she didn't find a way for him to relax a little bit. Jamie sighed as the door opened and she winced, she was expecting to see her husband and she really didn't want to yell at him some more. However she smiled in relief as Tyler walked into the room and sat on the end of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" Tyler asked her friend with a knowing look.

"Like I am being suffocated and treated like a child." Jamie said with a sigh of pure frustration. "Please tell me you have managed to talk that stubborn husband of mine into letting me go shopping with you or something?" Jamie asked her friend, a hopeful look on her face.

"Nope. Sorry, I really did try but after that kidnapping and everything else that has gone down, Hunter only wants to ensure that all three of you are safe and sound. You are carrying twins Jamie, two little babies that are counting on you to keep them safe and healthy and that pretty much might mean letting your sanity slip away for a little while." Tyler said with a slight laugh, but she could already tell that her friend was going stir crazy and if Hunter didn't let her get out of the house at least for a little while, maybe an hour or two, then Jamie was going to lose it and they were going to get into a big fight which could cause the exact stress he had been trying to keep her away from.

"Thanks anyway. I guess I should be grateful that he wants to keep all three of us safe and all, but if I keep sitting in this room, staring at the walls or watching the same stupid things on television, I am going to lose my mind. I asked the doctor if I could at least go to the movies in a theater or drive in, and he said there was no problems with that because I would be sitting and resting during the movies. I happen to know that the drive in is playing one of their triple feature things tonight, three movies back to back for the price of one!" Jamie said, she had been so excited when she had read it.

"Well, if the doctor said it was all right, maybe we should have him talk to Hunter so we can take you to that drive in movie event." Tyler said as she realized her friend really wanted to go to that event, something she never wanted to do. She hated going to the drive in, but if it meant getting out of the house then Tyler knew her friend would do whatever it took. Jamie would never endanger her children and so the fact that she had talked to the doctor about she would be allowed to do, showed how dedicated she was to keeping her babies safe no matter what it cost her.

* * *

Shane was not a happy camper as he looked over at his attorney. Shane took another drink from his glass, frowning because the expensive taste of his drink still hadn't helped him feel better about his chances of getting Jamie back in his life. He knew that she had probably only gone home to ensure that Triple H got those stupid babies when she gave birth. Shane should be the one in the room when she pushed those little brats out and he should be the one holding on tightly to Jamie, because they belonged together. He was going to make sure he was there when she gave birth to those kids and then he was going to make sure that she gave them to her soon to be ex husband. He was going to make sure she divorced him and that she gave up those kids that she should never have gotten herself pregnant with in the first place.

"Jamie you belong to me and no one is going to keep us apart!" Shane screamed as he threw the crystal glass, a very expensive crystal glass, at the picture that he had on the wall of all of the wrestlers in the WWE. "I will make sure that your little husband learns, he should never have attempted to come between what belongs to me! I always get what I want, Jamie." He said with a huge nasty evil grin on his smug face.

* * *

Jamie was laughing as she listen to Tyler talk about the things going on at home. She looked up as the door opened and Hunter walked in. He sighed and leaned against the doorjamb as Jamie glared at him and turned back to Tyler, clearly ready to completely ignore her husband, again.

"I talked to the doctor and he said yes you can go to the drive in tonight." Hunter said softly.

Jamie's whole face lit up with happiness as she realized that her husband was finally listening and loosening his grip on her. He was going to let her go to the movies. "Really? I can go?" Jamie asked and then she yelled at herself for sounding like a child as she said that to her own husband.

"Yeah, I am sorry that I have been such a…" Hunter trailed off, knowing she knew what he was talking about.

"It's all right. It just shows me how much you love me and our unborn babies. I love you for it, but please don't do it again." Jamie said with a roll of her eyes and smile that showed she really loved him for everything that he had done for her and forced her to deal with.

"I love you to babe." Hunter said, knowing they were going to get back to their girl talk.

* * *

"You know what to do?" The man asked his crew as he looked around at every single one of them that were gathered around him.

"Yes we know what to do. We are going to make sure their lives are miserable. Should we mess with the nursery first? Do a 'robbery'?" One of the other members said, excitement lighting up his face.

"We wait until the boss tells us what he wants done first, then we get to work and make sure that little miss perfect doesn't ever forget who she really belongs to." The man said as he nodded his head slowly.


	59. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Jamie was really happy and relaxed as she held onto her husbands hand. They had just spent a night out of the house and with friends. Tyler and Edge had joined them on their night out and they had even gone to dinner first. Jamie didn't know who was more surprised when Hunter had announced the dinner reservation he had made for the four of them. The triple event movies were just what she needed to clear her head and relax. She had even had a good laugh as everyone tossed around baby names. Jamie knew that Hunter had been reading loads of pregnancy and baby books. She had even seen him reading father to be books in bed at night. He enjoyed reading the ones about being parents to twins out loud. Jamie had to admit that she was extremely impressed with her husband.

Jamie had decided to give Hunter a break when it came to his overprotective treatment, especially since she knew it had a lot to do with Shane kidnapping her and since Shane was not in a jail cell at the moment, Hunter was extremely worried about her. Jamie knew that Hunter's worst fear was not being able to stop Shane from grabbing her a second time. They both knew she wouldn't be able to escape another time and there were no guarantee's that their twins would end up with Hunter at all.

When they pulled into their driveway, Jamie tensed up at the same time Hunter did. Their alarm was blaring and there were cops all over their yard now.

"Stay in the car." Hunter said softly.

"Babe, there are cops everywhere, please don't leave me in the car." Jamie said nervously. "I want to go inside with you."

At that moment an officer knocked on the window and Jamie jumped and gave a startled gasp as she clutched Hunter's hand even tighter before calming herself down a little bit.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked as he got out of the car and moved around to help Jamie out of her side of the car.

"Your alarm company notified us that your alarm had been set off and as units arrived it was clear someone had been inside." The officer stated. "There are detectives and crime scene people inside."

Hunter nodded and helped Jamie walk into the house and they both stopped dead in their tracks. The house was a mess, mirrors were smashed and the glass was everywhere with the furniture torn apart and pictures were all smashed up and torn apart. The walls were spray painted with horrible words and graphic images.

"Did they go upstairs?" Jamie asked thinking of the nursery that their twins were supposed to be brought home to.

"Yes ma'am." A young woman in a suit said as she approached them. "Are you the homeowners?"

"Yes." Hunter answered as he watched Jamie closely. "Look my wife can't be on her feet long, is there a place you have cleared that she can sit down?" He said as he watched her rub her belly. "She's been through a lot and she's pregnant with twins."

"Sure. The kitchen has been processed and we can talk there before going through the house." The Detective stated as she led them into the kitchen.

After they were all settled into the kitchen and Hunter had gotten Jamie a glass of water, they turned their attention towards the issue at hand.

"Do you have any idea's about who might be behind this?" The detective asked and Jamie and Hunter weren't sure how to explain the situation of their boss actually kidnapping Jamie and their long standing situations.

* * *

Shane was laughing as he looked at the video monitors that were now up and running. He activated the audio and hit record, he would be able to know wherever Jamie was going to be from now on. His hired teams had done an amazing job and he was pretty sure that no one would find the camera's and microphones, the people he had hired were professionals and they were on his side. They had agreed that Jamie belonged with him and he had no doubt that when it came time to grab her again, they would be ready and willing to help him.

"Jamie, I know you have no choice but as soon as those mistakes you made are born, we will be together like we belong." Shane said as he stared at how pale and frightened Jamie looked. "Hunter can't keep you safe my love, no one can keep us apart."

* * *

Tyler rushed through the door with Edge at her side. As soon as Hunter had called them and explained what had happened, they had immediately headed out the door and towards their house right away. Tyler heard the sobbing coming from the kitchen and headed there. Hunter was kneeling in front of Jamie and trying really hard to calm her down. There appeared to be two detectives standing off in a corner, glancing worriedly at Jamie who was sobbing and rubbing her pregnant belly.

"Hey." Tyler said as she pulled a chair around and sat next to her best friend.

"They trashed the nursery." Jamie sobbed.

"We just went through the whole house and the nursery was completely trashed. They broke everything glass and wrote horrible, nasty things all over the walls. They used a saw or something to chop up the cribs. All of the clothes were soaked in chemicals. Even if you could wash them, we wouldn't feel safe putting babies in them." Hunter explained, holding his anger in.

Tyler and Edge shared a shocked look before they tried to think of a way to help their friends. Tyler couldn't imagine the emotions running through her friends bodies and minds at that moment. Their twins weren't even born yet and they were already being attacked.

"Shane?" Edge asked simply.

"We believe he hired someone and considering his history and obsession with Jamie, the police agree." Hunter said as he rubbed Jamie's belly, soothing their unborn children inside his distraught wife.

* * *

Later that night, Jamie was curled into Hunter, clinging to him. They were currently staying with Tyler and Edge until the house could be cleared of anything dangerous. Jamie's prenatal vitamins had been messed with, which scared everyone. The cops were more sure than ever that this was an attack on Jamie. They had a patrol cop sitting outside Tyler's house. Jamie felt her babies kicking, almost like they knew their mother was scared.

"Hey." Hunter said softly as he felt another tear hit his bare chest.

"Why won't he leave me alone?" Jamie asked as she clung more to Hunter. She knew a lot of this had to do with her emotions and hormones going crazy because of her pregnancy but more had to do with the fact that she was so tired of dealing with Shane and his dangerous obsession with her.

"I don't know honey, but I won't let anything happen to you or our twins." Hunter said, not wanting to let her know he was just as terrified as she was.

"Hunter, I just want us to be a family and what if he won't ever leave us alone and let that happen? What if he finally just kills me or our babies?" Jamie asked as she started shaking and clung to her only rock. Her deepest fear was that Shane would one day find a way to separate her from the one person who held her heart, and she worried that it might be in death that he did this.


	60. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Jamie woke up to feel the sun shining through the window and hitting her in the face. She sighed and turned over, expecting to feel Hunter right beside her but he wasn't there. She slowly sat up, placing a protective hand on her abdomen where their babies were growing and hoped that she could keep them safe inside her for the amount of time she had left to let them grow healthy and be born healthy. She looked up as the door to Tyler and Edge's guest room opened and her husband walked in with a tray and she gave him a tentative smile. He probably knew she was better off staying on bed rest for the next couple of days, only getting up to go to the bathroom or take a quick shower or even just move to the couch so she could hang out with the rest of them.

"Hey, I thought you might be hungry." Hunter said with a smile on his face.

"Well I am eating for three, so I think I am always hungry. I hope that after they come I can get back into shape as quickly as possible. We both know that Vince will not let me have a lot of time off after the twins come and I had better be in top wrestling form." Jamie said with a sigh.

"Hey, we can work with them on this. After all, Vince isn't the only one that makes decisions when it comes to these things." Hunter pointed out with a smile.

For the past month or so, Jamie had been shocked at how close she had actually become with Stephanie. Stephanie was always booed or made fun of a lot on the show, but she was really sweet and down to earth in real life. Jamie knew that Stephanie felt guilty over everything her brother had done and everything her father had not only done but helped Shane do. Jamie had tried repeatedly to make Stephanie understand she didn't have to take responsibility for her father and brother, but she always seemed to think she needed to and that bothered Jamie a lot.

"True, but I don't want to come between Stephanie and her family." Jamie said in such a soft voice that Hunter barely heard her.

"Baby, Stephanie won't let anyone come between her and her family, but she won't allow her family to cross any major lines either." Hunter said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Jamie smiled as he winked and they both murmured their I love you's before he left the room and shut the door behind him. Jamie looked down at the tray and smiled at the sight of her prenatal vitamin, well her fresh batch that had been picked up apparently this morning by her husband. She took the vitamin and began eating her food and drinking her milk and she even had a glass of juice on the tray. She grinned as she realized he was trying hard to give her all the nutrients and things that her body needed but also what the babies needed inside of her.

* * *

Shane was pacing back and forth again as he got angrier and angrier. The police had discovered his camera's and microphones, and they had found them so early that he hadn't heard anything he could us in his need for Jamie. Shane would be the first to admit he had crossed the line between being so deeply in love that you would do anything to becoming a psycho stalker who was so obsessed he couldn't live without the person that held his heart in his own mind. He looked at some of the pictures that he had managed to get people to take from afar and he had to smile at how amazing she looked while pregnant. He knew that their appointment to make sure she was all right after the break in, was today but that was pretty much all she knew about their schedule. He assumed they were at a hotel or at Edge and Tyler's house, because they were all best friends. Shane was not happy because the security at that house was so tight that a mouse couldn't even get through without setting something off.

"Soon my love, soon we will be together and there will be nothing that anyone can do to stop it. If you don't want to be with me, then you will be with nobody. Because by the time I am completely through with you, you will either bow down and agree to become my wife and my lover, or you will not see the light of day or breath air again." Shane snapped as he threw a glass at the picture he had put up there. He laughed at the broken glass on the floor and the way the liquid seeped into the picture and causing some of the ink to run. He hoped someday the blurry image would be all that people remembered of Jamie in the future, because she would always belong to him and him alone.

* * *

Jamie looked up from where she was channel surfing and smiled as Tyler walked, well somewhat walked, into the room since she was pregnant as well. The difference between the two mainly was that Jamie was carrying twins and Tyler wasn't. Jamie knew that her friend was worried about all this stress and everything else, and Jamie had to admit that everyone had enough reason to be concerned at this point.

"Ty, what happens if I can't protect them while we are in the hospital and Shane gets his hands on not just me but them? Hunter would be devastated if he lost these two, just like we lost our first one after that attack." Jamie said voicing one of her biggest fears aloud.

"We are going to set some ground rules with the hospital. Edge has some family that will stay in the house so Shane can't hire anyone to plant anything in this house, it will never be empty. Then all four of us are going to your appointment, then mine and from there we are going to tour the hospital and stuff and we are going to put in place a security protocol that means the twins can not be taken out of sight from Hunter and someone else that we can bring in, that way if the twins go in separate directions before you are healed enough to take over one twin while Hunter watches the other, that will allow us to keep them both safe and you, because we will have bodyguards around at the time as well, I think we need to start looking into the people we trust who work in that industry because hiring anyone new, could be bringing in one of Shane little cronies." Tyler said, knowing that they needed a plan and they needed one fast.

"Agreed." Jamie said, as long as they had an idea to start going off of, she felt a bit better. Now she could only hope that they found a way to protect the two helpless souls that were going to enter this world soon, because if she failed them, she didn't think she could survive that.


	61. Chapter 59

Authors Note:

Thank you so much to the loyal readers, don't worry this story will probably be ending soon, not in the next chapter or two, but pretty soon. Also please read the authors note at the end and please VOTE at the end of the chapter in a review on BOTH QUESTIONS!

Thanks a lot to all my reviewers!

Kris

* * *

Chapter 59

Jamie looked over as she read through some of the paperwork that had been brought over that would soon be added together to become her new contract. Stephanie had decided new contracts were in order since Jamie, Tyler and all their friends were mostly wrestling as solo wrestlers and didn't wrestle as a group or in teams so much anymore, unless one of them was having some serious problems and they needed to back each other up. Jamie knew that Hunter was worried about whether or not they would be fair when it came to her contract, and as she was looking over some of the things, that answer would be no in her opinion.

They had decided they wanted her to escort one of the male wrestlers to the ring, and it was someone she couldn't stand being around at all, and neither could her husband. Jamie bit her bottom lip the more than she looked over the different sections that they wanted to use together in a contract. She knew that she was going to need to go and see a lawyer with Hunter, that way she could be sure she was protected. The big thing was, she wasn't signing a contract with more of the things that they had given to her as new stipulations. She sighed as she rubbed at her belly where the twins were getting restless. A quick glance at the clock and she saw that the reason they were hungry was because it was way past the time of day that she was supposed to eat something. She was on a strict schedule of when to put something in her stomach, it was basically an estimate of the time frame but it was necessary with how little she had been eating and the stress. Her doctor was concerned because she had been losing weight, rather than gaining it lately.

"Babe…" Jamie trailed off as she glanced back at the spot where her husband had been sitting a couple of minutes ago. She frowned and looked towards the bathroom area, but the door was open and the light was off. She sighed and realized if she wanted something to eat, she was probably going to have to get up and go downstairs to get it. She had been on bed rest for so long, she didn't think a simple trip down the stairs would matter.

Jamie had just gotten to her feet when she heard someone clear their throat. "Where do you think you're going?"Hunter asked holding a tray with food and drinks on it.

"I was going to go and get something to eat, but now I don't have to." Jamie said with an even bigger smile. The two of them ate together in silence, and it was clear that a lot of that was because of the fact that Hunter had been offered a role in an upcoming action movie and he was really hoping to not only get the part, but have the time off from wrestling to do it. He was worried about the babies coming and how Jamie could handle things if he decided to do this, and Jamie knew that nothing she said was going to make it better.

* * *

Tyler and Edge were sitting together in their bedroom later that night, working together to look over the paperwork that Tyler had been delivered. It was clear that neither of them were happy with the new clauses either. Finally in complete and total frustration, and the loss of control that Tyler blamed completely on pregnancy hormones, she threw the paperwork across the room and at the wall, wanting to set it on fire and pretend it never arrived she was so annoyed with the wording of it all.

"I don't get why we need a new contract! Our old ones were assigned to us individually and not as a team. There shouldn't be any reason for this, and I know I am not the only one who really can't stand those words. I bet if I walked to the guest room Jamie would say the same things." Tyler said as she sighed in displeasure.

"Speaking of Jamie, why aren't they sleeping downstairs in the downstairs bedroom?" Edge asked confused. He knew that with Jamie pregnant with twins it couldn't be easy going up and down the stairs. They had an elevator in this house, something that was necessary with the injuries that wrestlers suffered, but it was being remodeled at the moment for a safer and much nicer model. Edge felt bad about it not being finished yet, but he knew it would be done by next week sometime and in the meantime, poor Jamie was lugging the extra weight upstairs with the pain from the old injuries still bothering her.

"She doesn't want to be so close to the door in case Shane tries something." Tyler whispered, shaking her head in sympathy for her terrified friend. This wasn't the tough as nails Jamie that she always remembered and she hated that her friend was going through all of this.

"Makes sense." Edge nodded as realized the point of view.

"Definitely." Tyler said as she kissed her husband good night. They turned off their lights and snuggled close. "Love you."

"Love you to." Edge murmured as he placed a hand reassuringly on her belly.

* * *

A bit later….

Jamie was now 28 weeks pregnant with her twins, while her good friend Tyler was 34 weeks pregnant with her child. Tyler had been pregnant at the same time Jamie had gotten pregnant, well just about, with her first child that had been killed inside of her. Now Jamie knew that Tyler's baby would be a bit older than her twins, but she also knew they would be best friends. Jamie was studying the baby name book with Tyler, the both of them trying to decide what they wanted to name their kids, and both were curious about what they were having. Tyler's baby had been hiding at the other ultrasounds but the doctor had managed to squeeze her in for an extra ultrasound, probably because of who she was, so they could try again. Tyler really wanted to know what she needed to concentrate on with the theme and decorations of the nursery.

As for Jamie, with two of them in there, it was even harder. Jamie and Hunter were no longer living with Tyler and instead had bought a new house that was even more secure than their last one, and that was something that was super important right now. Jamie's security team swept the house for bugs and cameras and things, more than twice a day. Jamie knew it was obsessive, but it was hard for her to live in her own place knowing what happened in their last house.

Suddenly Jamie felt a sharp pain in her stomach, but she didn't think it was labor. She rubbed at her belly but the babies started kicking and she had this gut feeling that something wasn't right. She had come with Tyler to the doctors office, since both Edge and Hunter had been forced to help train some rookies that day and wouldn't be home till later that night, so she looked at her friend and motioned for her to go and get the nurse at the desk. Jamie was glad that their doctors were in the same office, and even more glad that they had different doctors from each other, she didn't want them to share everything at this point after all.

* * *

A couple hours later…

Jamie was strapped to a lot of monitors and she was scared, the fear coursing through her worse than anything she could ever imagine in her life. Jamie didn't know what was going to happen next, or what was actually happening then, but she knew that Tyler had called both of their husbands and they were en route from their training sessions and Jamie was looking at being taken by ambulance to the hospital. If Hunter got to the office before they made the decision and the paramedics got there, then he could ride with her, since Tyler and Jamie had carpooled to the office and Edge and Hunter had carpooled to training.

Jamie could only hope that everything with her twins would be all right, because she didn't think she could survive the alternative.

* * *

Authors Note:

All right…. there will be different votes coming for different things involving the BABIES!

So There are two questions here I need your votes on people:

Question 1:

What should the gender of Tyler and Edge's baby be?

BOY

GIRL

Question 2:

What should the gender and gender combination of Jamie and Hunter's twins be?

BOY and BOY

GIRL and GIRL

BOY and GIRL

Please place your votes immediately folks! Once I have these votes tallied, if I have enough for a decision I can move onto votes for names, if I don't then I will have to run votes for genders on at least one more chapter, so the more votes I get for this, the faster everyone gets to give their input on names!

Please DO NOT send me NAMES right now. WAIT till the chapter with the voting for that starts because I will forget where I put any new names at the moment and so forth.


	62. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Jamie looked over as Hunter grabbed her hand. They were currently in a hospital room, on the maternity floor, in the high risk area. Jamie hated that she was labeled as high risk and that they were all really worried about the twins, and the fact of the matter was, she was just as worried as everyone else at the moment. Jamie didn't think she could survive it if they lost another child, and if they lost both of the twins because of the stress or whatever it was that had happened that was causing her to be in the early stages of premature labor, then she wasn't sure she could ever face her husband again. Jamie knew this had to be her fault, that she was hurting herself by always worrying about when Shane was going to pop up next, when he was going to hurt her again, and when he was going to try and hurt the babies. Jamie knew it was her job to protect the twins, and she couldn't do that and worry about Shane every single second of every single day, it was hurting her babies. Jamie was just grateful that they had managed to stop the labor for the moment, but they said that there was always a chance that it could start itself back up again.

"Hey, stop blaming yourself, this isn't your fault." Hunter said as he kissed her temple and lightly ran his fingers through her hair, knowing that it usually helped to calm her down and soothe her.

"How could it not be my fault? I am the one carrying them inside of me and that means it's my job to protect them and keep them safe, and instead I am hurting them by not following the orders my doctor left for me." Jamie said evenly.

"Jamie, no one else knows what you go through. The doctor understands that you are really stressed, that your life is full of stress. He knows that you are terrified of Shane and having him come back around again, and he knows what happened at our last house and how it terrifies you that Shane could have somehow gotten into our new one. He also knows you are terrified to lose these two, like we lost our first baby." Hunter said softly, knowing that deep down his wife was completely and utterly scared out of her mind.

"What if Shane tries to hurt the babies after they are born? What if I end up having them super early and they need to go to the NICU and Shane manages to get in there and hurt them while they are so vulnerable? What if after I give birth and everyone is focused on the babies, Shane sneaks in here and tries to kidnap me again? What if I go into premature labor and it's way too early and the babies can't make it, what if we lose them after they are born?" Jamie whispered all her fears, but it was the last one that had tears falling from her eyes.

"Jamie, everything is going to be just fine. You heard our doctor, the NICU team will be on standby if you have the little ones too early, and there are babies who are born way before 28 weeks and they survive." Hunter pointed out. "Honey, you just have to remember, that the doctors here are trained for every scenario and we have our own security team that will help keep Shane away, so just relax and try to calm yourself down."

* * *

Tyler looked over at Edge and could tell that he was worried about her. Tyler was 34 weeks pregnant, not yet full term but just about there. Edge was concerned that Tyler would be so stressed about Jamie and what was going on with her, that she might cause harm to herself and the baby she was carrying inside of her. Tyler had missed her own appointment, mainly because there was no way that Tyler was going to be able to stay at her doctors office, knowing that her best friend was in premature labor with the twins and that if it wasn't stopped, than those two little ones would be coming out way too early. Now the two of them were sitting in the waiting room, waiting to see if Jamie would be released or if they were going to admit her to the hospital for a little while. Tyler looked up as a nurse came out and walked over to them.

"You can come on back now. Your friend is in room 30098." The nurse told them as she let them through the locked door and back into the main ward. She pointed towards the area that was stated as high risk and Tyler's eyes widened, knowing just being in that area probably had Jamie freaking out more.

Tyler and Edge walked down the hallway and into the room. When Tyler saw the red swollen eyes of her friend, she knew how scared she really was.

"Ahh… Jamie, everything will be all right." Tyler said as she walked, well, waddled, over to the bed and took a seat in the other chair that was over there.

"I know." Jamie said as she held her friends hand. "How are you feeling? Did the doctor manage to find out what you are having?"

"I didn't go to my appointment. You're my best friend and there was no way that I was ever going to allow you to go through something scary like this without me being around." Tyler informed her with a soothing smile. Tyler could tell that Jamie was strung up tightly and one little thing going wrong could possibly make her snap. A quick glance at her friends husband confirmed he was incredibly worried about his wife. "So, are you getting to go home or are you stuck here?"

"I am staying here, at least overnight. However, if the doctor thinks it's necessary than he may admit me for the remaining time of my pregnancy." Jamie sighed with frustration as she glanced over at her husband. "Which totally sucks considering there is so much I still have to do for the twins."

"Honey, I can handle whatever is left and there is my family." Hunter reminded her with a smile.

"Your family is coming here?" Tyler asked with a shocked look at Hunter.

"Yeah, they weren't going to come until the twins were born but after this whole thing, they decided it would be best if they came early so they could help out and keep Jamie as stress free as they could make it. My sister husband is a cop, so he is taking vacation time and bringing his weapons and stuff down here, that way he could make sure that Jamie knows they won't let anything happen to her or the twins. There is more…" Hunter trailed off and the worried look on his face said he wasn't sure how this was going to come across.

"What is it?" Tyler asked looking between her best friend and her best friends husband.

"We are planning to move back to my hometown, closer to my family." Hunter said softly.

Tyler felt like she had been kicked in the gut. She had always figured they would be raising their kids together, that they would always live close to each other and that they would carpool their kids to school, laugh about the teachers that were at the school and doing the holidays together, especially the Halloween trick or treating. Tyler didn't know how she was supposed to react to this news, she didn't even know how she wanted to react because she felt numb and blindsided. She could see the fear and panic in Jamie's eyes and as much as she wanted to reassure her friend, she didn't think she could. Tyler didn't know whether or not their friendship could even survive this secret, because it was obvious this wasn't something that just came up, and Tyler wondered how long Jamie and Hunter had been holding this in.

* * *

Shane was pacing back and forth, wondering how long it took for the medicine he had managed to slip to Jamie would take to kick in. He had managed to slip some stuff into her favorite tea and he knew it would send her into premature labor. She would probably be at home alone and unable to figure out what was going on when everything hit and so by the time she made it to a doctor or hospital, she would be in full labor and they wouldn't be able to stop it. He knew that it was a big risk, but he was tired of waiting for her to have those babies, he wanted Jamie and he wanted her now. If this didn't work then he had a new plan and as soon as Jamie was at home alone in their new house, she would become his the way she was meant to be, and if he had to cut the babies out of her womb himself, he would do it, because he was tired to dealing with a pregnant and irrational Jamie, once those babies were out of her, she would see that he was the one for her, he just knew it.


	63. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Jamie was worried that her best friend, Tyler, wasn't going to want to speak to her. Tyler had been hurt by the announcement that Hunter and her were building a home closer to his hometown and his family. Jamie had never wanted to hurt her best friend, she had actually been hoping that Tyler might consider moving out that way as well, because she knew the area where they were planning to build the house was so beautiful and quiet. She knew it would be the perfect place to unwind and relax with the family after touring and doing shows with the WWE. Jamie knew that Hunter had walked out of the hospital room with Edge and Tyler and he had brought up the idea, hoping it would let Tyler know that Jamie didn't want to be far away from her friend and that this move wasn't about that, it was about finding a good place to unwind and raise their family, and that they wanted the two of them nearby as well.

Jamie looked over at Hunter, who was currently asleep on the couch in the hospital room, he had made it clear he wasn't going to leave her hospital room, until she could leave the hospital room. Jamie was glad that he was sticking to her side, because she was really nervous that Shane would find out she was there and try to get to her. She knew that whatever was going on with her, Shane would use to make her believe that they belonged together and that she didn't belong with her husband or her babies at all. She didn't understand why he was so determined to make her be with him. She didn't understand why he was so obsessed with her.

* * *

Shane was pacing in his new home, a home he had put together with his future wife in mind. He had heard that she had been admitted to the high risk ward in the hospital, and that the doctors had stopped the labor. He was angry that his plan had not worked, and in fact it had backfired and gotten the doctors and everyone else to look at her a lot more closely and decide that she needed to be watched for the rest of her pregnancy with the twins, especially since she had already lost one child to a previous miscarriage. He should have hired someone to do something else that might have made the labor unstoppable, and who knows, he might have gotten so lucky that she would have blamed Hunter for the babies being born so early that she would have left him and come running to him. Shane had so many dreams and fantasies and all he wanted was Jamie to be in his life forever, because that was where she belonged in his mind.

* * *

Tyler was lying in bed with her husband, Edge. She was rubbing her heavily swollen belly, feeling the reassuring kick of her unborn baby in her belly and knowing that her baby was all right. She was thinking about the secret her friend had kept from her, the stress her friend was under while carrying her twins, the terror she was feeling with Shane on the loose and wanting her and never leaving her alone. Tyler was also thinking about what Hunter had said to her and her husband, about the two of them wanting them to move out to the same area they were thinking of building a house and telling them about the different properties that were for sale and where they could build a home they designed from scratch. They had looked at the properties that were still available online and the prices and the two of them had agreed it looked nice. They had put a down payment on one that was close to Jamie and Hunter's immediately and Edge would go out there to look at it after the baby was born.

Tyler knew that her friend just wanted to be closer to any family that their babies may have and she wanted to try and get as far away from Shane as possible, and she couldn't fault Jamie for that, not with how horrible Shane was acting and how his actions were actually frightening everyone.

A week later Tyler was lying in her hospital bed, holding onto her newborn child and smiling. Hunter had wheeled Jamie into the room to see her friend and the new baby and Tyler was thrilled to see the two of them there.

"You look so exhausted." Jamie said with a gentle smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, sore, but incredibly happy at the same time." Tyler said as she looked at her little one that was wrapped so snugly in the blanket and was sleeping so soundly in her arms.

"How is the baby doing? I know it's still technically a preemie at only 35 weeks." Jamie asked her friend with concern shining her eyes, mainly because she loved her best friend and she wanted her friends baby to be all right. Jamie didn't want Tyler to have to worry about her baby, like Jamie and Hunter were clearly going to have to worry about their twins.

"Our little one is doing just fine according to the doctor. He said that even though the little one is a little premature, our little stubborn little one, is doing just fine." Edge said as he entered the room after running home to grab some things for the baby and Tyler.

"That's good to hear." Hunter said as he walked over and shook hands and hugged Edge.

"How are the twins doing?" Tyler asked, her worry filled eyes studying her friend closely at the moment.

"The doctor is worried about them. I may end up delivering earlier than expected and the two of them may end up in the NICU. I am hoping that the test results come back much better than they have been so that the two of them can stay inside me a lot longer, but if they don't…" Jamie said as she let the fear that was inside of her show inside her eyes, letting her best friend know, just how scared she really was.

* * *

Shane was glad that things were looking better for him now. His old plan had failed, but his new one seemed to be working right on track and he was thrilled about that. Now he just needed to make sure that no one interfered with his plans this time and that everything went the way he wanted, because this way Jamie would be his soon enough.


	64. Chapter 62

Authors Note:

I have a couple things to tell you so please read this first!

1: I want to say I am so sorry for the fact that I am not updating as fast as I would like to be. I have been battling a very bad illness and I haven't really been able to think clearly or really work on my stories like I would like to. I try to at least type a little at a time if I can, but because I have been battling severe migraine headaches, I have a hard time concerntrating and remembering things I would normally be putting in, hence the trouble updating since I can't remember where I want the story to go… So I could really use your help with the 2nd note just below this… I am going to try my hardest to work on getting the updates up faster… thank you to all who are patient and still read and review! That means a lot and does help get me motivated to work through the pain and illness.

2: There is a second authors note after the chapter… this isn't a long note but it gives directions for you to be able to help me with the important part of the next couple of chapters, the gender of the three babies and the name for Tyler and Edge's newborn baby! So please read everything I have typed at the end of the chapter! ALL THE NOTES AT THE END! And please help me out by placing your votes on the three questions!

Thanx,

Kris

* * *

Chapter 62

Jaime knew that Tyler was worried about her little one, mainly because they had to watch as the little one was admitted to the hospital NICU with some trouble breathing. Everything had seemed all right but suddenly they realized the little one wasn't breathing the right way and so doctors had decided to admit the baby to the NICU and let the doctors there treat the little one. Jamie knew that full term was technically 40 weeks, which was 10 months, however a baby was usually all right at 36 weeks, which was 9 months. Tyler's little one had been born at 35 weeks and that concerned Jamie, she just really hoped that there weren't any permanent lung issues or anything, mainly because she was starting to wonder if there was something that Shane had pulled that maybe Tyler had accidentally taken or been given.

Jamie knew she had gone into premature labor with the twins, however she had just figured that she had gone into premature labor because of the fact that she was carrying twins and not because of anything else, at least until the doctor had stated that he thought the reason that Jamie had gone into labor was for a reason totally different than nature. Jamie had started to think back and remembered drinking her tea and thinking it tasted funny and then she went into labor right in the middle of it, so she now was thinking that maybe Shane had nearly caused more damage than she had thought. She was sitting with Tyler and wondering if she should ask her friend about the tea, but she was feeling really guilty and thinking that if this turned out to be her fault because of Shane, than she didn't know what she would do.

"Tyler…" Jamie started, waiting until her friend's attention was on her. "Did you happen to drink any of my tea before you went into labor?"

"Yes I did. I ran out of mine and I remembered that you had one that tasted almost like mine and it had calmed both of us down that one time we both sat down with a glass of it that it might work this time." Tyler said wondering if her friend was upset that she had been drinking something of hers. "If you're worried about it not being there I can replace it…" Tyler started, thinking it was cruel that her friend was worried about tea when her baby was in the NICU.

"No that's not why I asked. I asked because I think maybe Shane messed with it. I was drinking my tea when I went into premature labor as well. Maybe they decided not to try and stop with yours with how far along you were or maybe you had more in your system and it caused you to go a lot further a lot faster, making it really hard to stop your labor, I don't know. But now I feel like this is my fault." Jamie whispered rubbing her swollen belly.

"If Shane did this, than it's not your fault at all Jamie. I hate when you start feeling guilty for something that creep did! If anything turns out to be wrong or my child has long term issues or something else, than Shane will pay for this!" Tyler said, realizing that her friend wasn't going to stop feeling guilt as long as her baby was in the NICU. Tyler hoped that the doctors figured out what the deal was soon, so that Tyler could show Jamie that the baby was going to be all right and that she had nothing to feel guilty about.

* * *

Shane knew that Tyler had given birth and he rolled his eyes in anger. Tyler had gotten into the tea that was there for Jamie, and because of that he knew that Jamie had probably figured out what he had been up to. He didn't care though, because he already had a new idea and he was going to implement it real soon. He was going to make sure that those babies were born early, and that Jamie came to him real fast, so that he could make her see that they belonged together and that Hunter could raise those dumb, unworthy babies who he didn't want anywhere around him. He was going to let Hunter take care of the twins, and he was going to make new babies with Jamie, their babies. He wanted the two of them to be happy together and he knew the best way to handle it, was to somehow force her into labor and force the twins to make their debut into the world earlier than planned.

* * *

Hunter walked into his wife's hospital room and saw that she had her head down and he knew she was feeling guilty. He had learned from Edge and Tyler that she had realized Shane could be behind her premature labor and then Tyler's. He knew she felt guilty about Tyler's little one being placed into the NICU but there was nothing she should feel guilty about because Shane was an adult and if he had done this, than it only meant he was really stepping his game up. Hunter wasn't sure if it was that Shane was sick in the head or he really felt that because he grew up with money, he had the right to force any woman he wanted to be with him. Hunter knew that Jamie was worried that he was going to decide that he didn't want to deal with this mess anymore and that he would leave her, and possibly take their twins, stating that it was unsafe for them to be with their mother. But Hunter would never, ever do that to her.

"Hey my sister and her husband arrived." Hunter said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed and forced his wife to look at him.

"That's good. Did they get settled in all right?" Jamie asked softly.

"Hey, I want you to stop this honey. Tyler and Edge don't blame you for what happened, and you shouldn't blame yourself. If Shane did this, than it's Shane who is at fault, not you." Hunter said softly.

"I know but I am worried about that little baby. I am also worried, because I know he will stop at nothing to hurt our babies, and I don't want anything bad to happen to the twins. I am just really scared." Jamie said softly.

"I am not going to let anything happen to you, and now, neither is my brother in law and some of his friends that he brought along. They rented some place, a nice place, and they packed things for us, and even for Tyler and Edge. They got things for their baby and even for our twins, so we will all be all right there for a while. I think you and Tyler will need to let your friends know, the ones who are still wrestling and worry about the two of you, that you two will be out of touch for a while." Hunter told her softly.

"I think that's a good idea." Jamie said, brightening as she heard what her husband was telling her. She was glad that her sister in law, her husband and some of his buddies had come down and were more than willing to not just look out for Jamie, Hunter and their twins, but they were also willing to look out for Tyler, Edge and their newborn baby.

"So, the doctor said that he wants to do an ultrasound again, and this time we can see what we're having, do you want to know?" Hunter asked his wife, arching an eyebrow.

"I do, do you?" Jamie asked him.

"You bet I do." Hunter nodded his head.

Later on that day the doctor wheeled in the portable ultrasound machine and Jamie was nervous as she watched him move the wand over her belly. The feeling of the cold gel always made her wince and as her husband held her hand, she watched the doctor looked at both twins. After seeing what he needed to see, to make sure the twins were doing just fine inside of her womb, he looked at the two of them with smiles.

"Do you want to know the gender of the two babies?" The doctor asked with a gentle smile.

"Yes, we want to know." Hunter nodded his head, an excited twinkle in his eyes.

"Well mommy and daddy you are having…" The doctor started to tell them.

* * *

Authors Note:

All right folks, this is your last chance to place your votes… if I don't get the number of votes needed then I am going to have to choose myself… ::::::Sighing:::::: I really like it when you all get the chance to decide something in the story, takes some of the weight off of me, LOL. So there are three questions here, please answer all three… Remember when answering these questions to let me know which one it is… For example say my vote for Question 1 is…. My vote for Question 2 is… or just labeling them 1, 2, and 3 will work to, LOL. Also remember that you can either put the letter for the vote or you can write out your answer. Thanks loyal readers for all your reviewing and baring with me while I take forever to post for you,,,, SORRY ABOUT THAT!

**QUESTION 1:**

What should the Twins Genders be?

_Two Boys_

_Two Girls_

_A boy and a girl_

_There should be a surprise and there should be triplets… __(Note if you for some reason choose this one, then please add your own gender to your answer… LOL. I really just put this one in as a joke and for some fun, but if it gets the votes I will follow through on it.)_

**Question 2:**

What should the gender of Tyler and Edge's newborn baby?

_Boy_

_Girl_

**Question 3:**

What should the name of Tyler and Edge's new baby be?

_Emily (Girl)_

_Aiden (Boy or Girl)_

_Adam Jr. (Boy)_

_Kailin (Girl)_

_Emmalyn (Girl)_

_Jeremy (Boy)_

_OTHER (You can add your own name in and make sure to let me know what gender it goes to… )_

**Note for Question 3: **On this question you may choose the multi gender name and only vote on the one name… you can vote for other and add a multi gender name or if you vote for other and choose a gender specific name, you may add two names and let me know which gender they go to. If you choose a gender specific name on the actual list you may vote for one girl name and one boy name… Thanks for the help those of you who decide to vote!


End file.
